El aroma del viento
by julieta-chan
Summary: Sakura e Itachi nunca imaginaron que serían traicionados por aquella persona que tanto amaban y que ambos tenían en común... Sasuke. El menor de los Uchihas que sin consideración alguna se había metido con la novia de Itachi y había engañado a su esposa Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno bueno estoy de nuevo por aquí reditando esta historia ya que no encontraban la forma adecuada de continuar la idea original, así que mejor trigo esta que ronda por mi cabeza dese hace unos días y ya tengo buena parte planeada je je una disculpa a todos los que leyeron la anterior pero a partir de hoy esta será la original ja en cía yo a las demás historias... actualizare pronto para no perder la trama jaja ya tengoescrita buena parte de los otras capítulos je je bueno gracias a los que dieran follower y agravaron a favorito y mil disculpas :)**

 **-X-**

 **El aroma del viento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: "Venganza psicológica "

El intenso aroma a cigarro combinado con el del alcohol flotaba por los aires de su habitación mientras él reía como un loco por su estado de ebriedad y las emociones que sentía en ese momento. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un miserable hombre que había perdido la cordura.

Pero no era así.

Rara vez era la que tomaba y fumaba de esa forma pero más rara era la vez que lloraba, un hombre como él no estaba acostumbrado a derramar lágrimas y menos por algo tan insignificante como el "amor", porque él era un hombre exitoso, de negocios y con cientos de mujeres a sus pies por su gran atractivo.

Y por si fuera poco...Jodidamente millonario.

¿Pero de que le servía eso ahora? Si ni con todo eso había podido tener el amor de esa mujer que le cautivó, esa hermosa mujer a la que le había mostrado su verdadero yo, la verda persona que estaba debajo de esa máscara de hombre de negocios.

Había compartido sus recuerdos, su vida, su familia, sus sonrisas con ella... ¿Y para que? Para que ella le pagará de la peor manera. Por algo él siempre había despreciado la idea del amor, se había cerrado a esa idea, siempre había tenido en mente que cuando le interesara una mujer no dejaría que sus sentimientos se entrometieran... Pero ella... Ella supo como hacer que sus sentimientos se colaran.

-Maldita seas Ino... -

Aventó la botella de whisky a la pared más cercana haciendo que esta estallara en cientos de pedazos de cristal, se dejó caer sobre su piso tapizado de alfombra vino y miró el techo fijamente, ahora ya no le quedaban ánimos de reírse de sí mismo y sobre su patética existencia. Los efectos del alcohol hacían bien su trabajo al hacerlo sentir peor y mareado.

-Uchiha Itachi... Destrozado por una mujer...

"Patético"pensó tapando su rostro con ambas manos, su estado era deplorable, llevaba todo el fin de semana encerrado en su departamento vaciando las botellas de alcohol de su mini bar hasta perderse en el sueño, después despertaba y volvía a lo mismo. Había llorado, había maldecido y había destruido todo en ese lugar, incluso la ropa y fotos de ella... Quería borrar todo rastro de ella.

Pero era inútil, la imagen de la rubia venía a su cabeza una y otra vez, Itachi estaba seguro de que si su padre lo viera así... Lo desheredara. Afortunadamente tenía su propia fortuna, así no tenía que preocuparse por lo que su padre dijera, el que debía preocuparse era Su hermano menor...

Sasuke...

Oh pero ahora lo que menos le preocupaba era ese maldito traidor hijo de... Su mamá no tenía la culpa. La pobre Mikoto no tenía la culpa de lo maldito que Sasuke había salido, estaba seguro que en cuanto se enterara de lo que había hecho... Se moriría.

Ese hermano menor al que quería y protegía con todo su ser, con el que había compartido los mejores momentos y aventuras, con el que había incoado aquel a negocio que los volvió millonarios desafiando las reglas de su padre y yendo más allá... Ese hermano que tanto adoraba... Lo había traicionado

Y de la peor manera.

Después de todo lo que Itachi había hecho por él, incluso había renunciado al que consideraba su primer amor... Haruno Sakura. Porque se había enterado que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella y ella correspondía esos sentimientos se había hecho a un lado para dejarlos ser felices. De haber sabido que Sasuke haría algo como eso... Nunca hubiera renunciado a aquel matrimonio arreglado con Sakura.

Oh sí, porque tanto la familia Haruno como la Uchiha al ser familias de la alta sociedad y por consiguiente millonarias, arreglaron un matrimonio entre sus hijos, Sakura como hija única estaba destinada a casarse con Itachi, tanto a Fugaku como a Kizashi les había parecido una idea grandiosa, ¿Que mejor que esa unión para asegurar el bienestar de sus familias?

Pero Itachi tenía que ser buena persona y renunciar a Sakura para dejar a Sasuke y que vivirán su amor, porque esos dos se conocían desde la cuna e inevitablemente terminaron enamorándose. Y ahora todo por eso, tanto él como Sakura sufren... Por culpa de Sasuke.

Aquella persona que ambos amaban pero que ahora odiaban.

El maldito de Uchiha Sasuke, casado con Sakura desde hacía diez años con una hermosa hija de nueve y... Una amante.

Yamanaka Ino, secretaria de Sasuke, novia casi prometida de Itachi... Y amante de Sasuke.

.

Sakura estaba segura de que su cabeza solitaria en cualquier momento por el inmenso dolor que tenia, tambien pensaba que sus ojos debían estar tan hinchados que le daba miedo verse en un espejo, debía estar fatal. Había estado llorando toda la noche haciéndose compañía con una botella de sake que encontro por ahi entre las pertenencias de Sasuke.

Por fortuna su querida hija Sarada le había dicho que pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Himawari, lo cual agradecia porque de lo contrario hubiera tenido que fingir delante de ella que todo estaba bien en su matrimonio y su persona. Había estado fingiendo ya una semana desde que se enteró de lo de Sasuke y esa secretaria.

Y como le había dolido.

Aun recordaba claramente el dolor que sintió cuando Karin -su asistente y mejor amiga- le había llamado diciéndole que era urgente que fuera a el restaurante donde estaba cenando ella con su novio, no le quiso decir porque, solo le dijo que no demorara mucho. Y claro ella fue porque pensaba que era una urgencia... Y qué urgencia.

Karin la había esperado en la entrada acompañada de Suigetsu y la había hecho entrar al lugar escondiéndose por entre las mesas y justo ahí en una de las zonas VIP... Estaba Sasuke. Pero no estaba solo... Estaba besando a Ino.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al contemplar esa imagen, en esos momentos sintió que moría lenta y agonizantemente de tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento. Pero no lo demostró, se mostró firme ante Karin y se tragó sus lágrimas, se levantó con la cabeza muy en alto y hablando no el lugar, muy pero muy dentro de ella pensaba que quizá era un mal entendido.

Por dio, se trataba de Sasuke, el hombre con el que llevaba diez años de matrimonio y que nunca en su vida le había dado motivos para sospechar de él, de aquel hombre que hasta la fecha la trataba como la reina de su vida, que amaba a su hija y que era un excelente padre, ¿Cómo podría él hacer algo como eso?

Pero lo hizo.

Al día siguiente de aquella escena que había visto, contrató a un investigador privado para que siguiera a Sasuke con mucho cuidado, y así lo hizo, una semana después le entregó fotografías, descripciones de lugares a donde iba y el detallado papeleo de la tal Ino.

Y ahí fue cuando descubrió que todo era verdad y que Ino... Era la amada novia de Itachi.

Y era por eso que había ido a decirle a Itachi toda la verdad y después de calmarlo para que no cometiera una locura, se había encerrado en el cuarto de su casa o más bien mansión, y había tomado esa botella de sake.

Había bebido hasta perder el conocimiento.

También había llorado, maldecido y destruido toda su habitación, ¿Porque Sasuke le había hecho algo así? Si ella era una buena esposa dedicada pero no sumisa ya que ella también trabajaba y era la cabeza de los negocios Haruno, sus padres las habían dejado en sus manos en cuanto se casó con Sasuke alegando que ella como mujer debía tener algún sustento y no depender de Sasuke del todo.

Las empresas de ella y Sasuke eran socias... Tenían contratos millonarios.

Ella había hecho un excelente trabajo dirigiendo esas empresas, haciendo más ricos a sus padres y a ella y por supuesto... A Sasuke... Y este a ella. Pero aún así nunca había dejado de ser una buena esposa, se daba su tiempo para estar en casa y cocinar, hacer labor es de ama de casa de vez en cuando y ni hablar de ser madre. Porque se había dedicado de lleno a Sarada desde que estaba en su vientre.

No por nada esa niña la amaba y respetaba como su madre.

Hasta la fecha seguía prestando la debida atención a todo eso, ¿Como le hacia? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía pero siempre estaba ahí, cuidando de su matrimonio e hija. Cuidado de su apariencia misma, porque como la señora de Uchiha debía lucir hermosa, como la digna esposa de Sasuke.

Y hasta donde sabia habia hecho bien esa parte también, por dios, era una niña rica, nacida en cuna de oro. Sabía cómo cuidarse perfectamente y nunca en su vida había necesitado una cirugía plástica, todo en ella era natural... Hasta su cabello rosa. Tenía una silueta perfecta, cintura estrecha que resaltaba sus bien marcadas curvas y sus atributos como sus piernas largas y torneadas, su piel era suave, hidratada... Bien cuidada. No tenia estrias, no tenía flacidez, casi no usaba maquillaje porque según sus estilistas ella tenía belleza natural, así que solo usaba labiales, máscaras de pestañas, delineadores y a veces sombras... Incluso el rubor de sus mejillas era natural.

Hasta el cabello se lo cuidaba con los mejores tratamientos y lo había dejado crecer porque a Sasuke le gustaba el cabello largo... ¿Y todo para que?

¿En que había fallado?

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Si Sasuke siempre se había mostrado feliz y orgulloso de ella, la besaba y le hacía el amor como nunca todas las noches, se dedicaba a ella y a Sarada... Parecía el esposo perfecto, con la familia perfecta y la felicidad perfecta.

Pero al parecer no era así...

El no se conformaba con eso...

Pero quizás la pregunta que más rondaba la cabeza de Sakura era.. ¿Porque la novia de su hermano? Habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo tenía que meterse con la novia de Itachi, oh, si ella estaba si, no se quería ni imaginar como estaba el Uchiha mayor.

Si ella sentía que su alma se partía pedazo a pedazo, que le habían quitado una parte de su ser, que los estaban matando lentamente.

Ambos sufren inmensamente.

A ambos los había traicionado la persona que más amaban.

.

-Te vez fatal, parece que un camión te atropelló y regreso a atropellarte de nuevo para asegurarse de que estuvieras muerta.

Itachi intentó bromear al ver a la peli rosa sentarse del otro lado de la mesa de aquel pequeño restaurante donde la había citado. Era domingo por la noche y sabía que no había mucha gente por ese lugar y así podrían platicar sobre la "brillante idea"que se le había ocurrido.

En el momento que le mandó aquel mensaje a Sakura diciéndole que la esperaba en ese restaurante a las 8:00 de la noche se le hizo buena idea, pero ahora comenzaba a creer que no era tan buena ya que la peli rosa lucía fatal. Iba toda desarreglada vistiendo un juego de pants gris con converse, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta toda desordenada y para varias llevaba lentes de sol, seguro para que no vieran sus ojos hinchados.

Pero no podía quejarse... El iba casi en las mismas condiciones.

-Luces igual, solo que tu hueles a alcohol.

Ella tomó la carta y comenzó a revisar sin quitarse los lentes, al poco momento apareció el mesero para pedir sus órdenes a lo que ella pidió una enorme rebaja de pastel de chocolate y una malteada que Itachi ni siquiera sabía que vendían ahí.

-¿De nuevo comes calorías?

-Es eso o emborracharme.

-Entonces prefiero las calorías - Itachi sonrió muy ligeramente -, bueno Sakura... La razón por la que te e llamado es simple, no pienso andarme con rodeos- apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco -. Quiero venganza y quiero que tu me ayudes.

Sakura abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa aunque eso no lo vio Itachi por los lentes. Abrió y Cerró un par de veces la boca buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir pero al final sólo guardó silencio.

-No quiero una clase de venganza donde tenga que matarlos o algo así - explicó al ver la reacción de la pelo rosa-, eso es de muy mal gusto. Yo prefiero el tipo de venganza psicológica.

-¿Psicológica? - murmuró Sakura.

Itachi asintió pero justo cuando se disponía a explicarse bien el mesero apareció con sus órdenes.

-Veras Sakura, las personas como mi querido hermano e Ino son del tipo de personas que les gusta engañar... - suspiro -... Pero no ser engañados.

La peli rosa le mirada por debajo de esos lentes con curiosidad, asintio y comenzo a comer su pastel prestando suma atención a Itachi.

-Son celosos, posesivos, tienen muy alto el ego y sobre todo tienes demasiada confianza en el amor que nosotros les profesamos - rió con amargura -, creen que nunca seremos capaces de hacer algo como lo que ellos hacen porque estamos ciegos de amor por ellos... Creen que lo saben todo de nosotros.

-Dan por hecho que nos tienen seguros. - murmuró Sakura bebiendo algo de sj malteada.

Itachi asintió.

-Así es, y es por eso que a la más mínima sospecha de infidelidad o comportamiento extraño de nuestra parte... Los sacara de balance.

-Y a eso te refieres con "venganza Psicológica"

-Sigues siendo igual de inteligente - halago Itachi -, quiero hacer que ellos sientan lo que nosotros sentimos, que sufran lo que sufrimos y que se la pasen pensando en mil y una posibilidades de que los engañamos, que se vuelvan locos y se torturen mentalmente pensando en un posible engaño - una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Itachi -Y qué mejor que haciéndoles creer que tu y yo somos amantes... Así como ellos.

Sakura casi se atraganta con el pastel, bebió algo de su malteada para calmarse y miró de nueva cuenta a Itachi.

-¿Quieres que finjamos ser amantes?

-Si, pero ya sabes... Sólo fingir - afirmó -Sólo bastaría con una que otra mancha de labial en la camisa, olor a perfume en las prendas... Es obvio que Sasuke no pasará desapercibido mi perfume, lo reconocería en cualquier lado... Las llegadas tarde, las salidas constantes... Todo aquello que pueda ser tomado como sospechoso entre tu y yo.

-Cualquier cosa que de un indicio de que somos amantes. - murmuró Sakura comprendiendo bien el punto. -Jugar con ellos y acorralados hasta que nos enfrenten y una vez que lo hagan... Echarles en cara la infidelidad de ellos.

-Hacerlos quedar como la basura que son explicándoles cómo jugamos con ellos, aunque para eso necesitaremos testigos que sepan de este plan y no digan ni una sola palabra porque ellos no nos creran tan fácilmente.

Sakura comió la cereza de su pastel.

-Karin puede ayudar, ella es mi asistente y mejor amiga... No dirá nada.

-Matsuri mi asistente también puede ayudar, es una buena chica...

-Pero también debemos cuidar que Sarada no se entere- murmo la peli rosa -, nunca nos perdonaría algo como eso.

-No te preocupes que mi sobrina no se enterara de nada- Itachi sonrió -¿Entonces aceptas?

-¿Acaso no lo e hecho ya?

-Bueno cuñada... Tenemos un trato.

Ambos sonrieron.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía en ese momento que estaba por desatar un problema mucho mayor... Porque el que juega con fuego... Puede salir quemado.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Hola de nuevo! Después de muchísimo tiempo eh regresado, ya se que no tengo justificación y mucho menos perdón jaja pero antes de que me maten e traído el segundo capítulo de esta historia que al aprecer agrado a varias jaja espero sea de su agrado y prometo actualizar más seguido ja

Muchísimas gracias a:

Desluvyakeane, weriita, vampire andrea, lunakari y Sasusaku love

Por sus lindos comentarios y a todos y todas las que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y followers.

Nos vemos la próxima.

-X-

 **El aroma del viento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Quién vale más?**

Pequeña de estatura; no más de 1. 55, piel Blanca como la nieve, suave y delicada. Largas piernas torneadas, caderas anchas acompañadas de un buen trasero, cintura estrecha, pechos medianos, del tamaño perfecto, rostro con facciones finas.

Labios carnosos, nariz respingona, unos hermosos ojos Jade acompañados de una largas y risadas pestañas. Cejas rosadas perfectamente delineadas y un bello pero exótico, cabello rosa pálido dividido en una fina línea recta cayendo por cada lado de su rostro elegantemente hasta sus caderas, quizá un poco más abajo.

Era preciosa de pies a cabeza.

Se sentí orgulloso de tenerla como su esposa, ja, hasta se daba el lujo de presumirla en público, como si de un trofeo se tratara. Demostrándoles a todos esos hombres que se atrevían a mirarla descaradamente, que ella era suya, de su propiedad. Unas pequeña sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro.

Ella se mantenía tan joven y bella como cuando eran unos jóvenes de 19 años, con su aire de inocencia pero carácter de mujer madura, gracias a la familia de la que provenía, desbordaba elegancia, clase, educación y un amplio conocimiento. Tan grande como el suyo.

Había dejado callado a más de un hombre cuando intentaban hacerla menos por ser mujer en el mundo de los negocios.

No podía haber escogido mejor esposa, mejor mujer de la cual enamorarse.

Pero entonces…. ¿Por qué la engañaba?

¿Por qué tenía una amante?

Si Sakura era perfecta para el….

-¡Sasuke-kun! –

El leve gritito de su esposa lo trajo a la realidad, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Ella se encontraba delante suyo agitando su mano derecha frente a su rostro, lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Hmmp?

-Creo que te perdiste en tus pensamientos – dijo soltando una risita.-, ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto ahora con preocupación.

-Hn, no. Sólo pensaba que tengo una reunión importante al medio día – contestó regresando la vista a su plato. -, pero ¿Qué me decías?

Sakura suspiro y se alejó adentrándose a la cocina.

-¡Este viernes es el Festival deportivo en la escuela de Sarada-chan! – grito. -, le prometiste que irías.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado Por completo el compromiso con su hija, la pequeña estaba muy entusiasmada por ese Festival, se la había pasado hablando durante días sobre el dichoso evento donde ella participaría junto con el hijo de Naruto.

-Hn, y nadie a dicho que no piense ir – comió algo de la fruta que su esposa había preparado para el. -Se lo prometí a Sarada.

Sakura apareció de nuevo en el comedor con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos Jade destellaban alegría. -Entonces le diré que si irás- afirmó dando pequeños aplausos, Sasuke sonrió, había veces que su esposa se comportaba como una niña. -¡Se emocionara bastante.!

Sasuke asintió, comió algo más de fruta, le dio un trago a su café y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse al trabajo, Sakura lo acompañó hasta la entrada de la casa, le dio un cálido abrazo, un amoroso beso y un "buena suerte".

Y ahí fue donde Sasuke entendió porque engañaba a su esposa, Sakura era amorosa, amable, linda y tierna en todos los aspectos. Siempre enamorada de la idea del amor…. Siempre soñadora.

Incluso a la hora de hacer el amor, era tan…. Sumisa. Dejándolo a él hacer todo, hacerla suya de la forma que el deseara, y por lo regular era el quien siempre tomaba la iniciativa seduciéndola hasta que ella cedía…. Porque de lo contrario no tendrían nada de acción.

Sakura siempre era apegada a las reglas, amante de lo bueno, disciplinado y justo.

Todo lo contrario de ella…. De Ino.

Aquélla rubia, cinco años menor que Sakura y jodidamente bella, le había cautivado por completo, con su exuberante figura bien proporcionada, su larga cabellera rubia, sus hermosos ojos azules…. Y su rebeldía.

Descarada en todos los sentidos, no tenía pena alguna en decir lo que pensaba, coqueta, atrevida y sexy. Exuberante escotes y encantadoras palabras seductoras, siempre tomando la iniciativa en todo y a veces hasta el mando a la hora de tener intimidad.

A ella no tenía que seducirla, era ella quien lo seducida a él, haciéndole cosas que lo volvían completamente loco, esa chiquilla sabía siempre lo que hacia. Estaba llena de energía, con ansias de vivir y comerse al mundo.

Estaba hundido hasta el cuello con ella pero lo peor era que no sentía remordimiento alguno.

Ni siquiera porque era la novia de su hermano.

Ni siquiera por su hija.

Y mucho menos por Sakura.

Era un maldito bastardo, lo sabía, pero le daba igual. Había vuelto parte de su vida a Ino, permitiéndole entrar en situaciones, pensamientos y lugares, que ni la misma Sakura había tenido acceso…. ¿En que momento se había convertido en alguien así?

No lo sabía y no quería saberlo.

Estaba seguro de lo que le separaba era el maldito infierno por lo que hacia…. Pero al menos lo disfrutaría.

.

Su mirada se perdía en algún punto inexistente de la majestuosa ciudad baja sus pies, o mas bien, bajo su oficina. A través de ese gran ventanal detrás de su escritorio, contemplaba algo que ni siquiera el sabía, había girado sus silla de rueditas y de pronto…. Se había quedado así.

-Si no te conociera, diría que estas planeando como conquistar el Mundo. –

La bromista voz de Karin lo trajo a la realidad, sacándolo de donde quisiera que estuviera. Sonrió con diversión al momento que giraba su silla encontrándose con una despampanante pelirroja avanzando a su mini bar.

Uzumaki Karin.

Era una mujer bella, de la edad de Sakura, con una voluptuosa figura bien proporcionada, parecía modelo en lugar de asistente. Con su elegancia y Gracia al caminar, su larga cabellera roja a la mitad de su espalda perfectamente alisada.

Sus gafas marrones remarcando sus preciosos ojos rojos, sus facciones delicada y Bellas. Vistiendo un traje de falda y sacó color blanco, camisa roja y tacones de alta costura del color de la blusa. Siempre con ese aire de superioridad y arrogancia.

-Quizá lo haga – comentó al fin.

-Estoy libre los fines de semana – siguió el juego con una sonrisita divertida. -, ahí por si quieres contestarme como tu asistente.

Ambos rieron, Itachi se levantó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, cuando ella le hubo correspondido y después de saludarse, prosiguieron a servirse un trago.

-Y, ¿Cómo estas? – se aventuró a preguntar Karin tomando asiento en la pequeña salita.

-Hn, aún Vivo – se sentó a su lado.

Karin rodó los ojos, Itachi evadía el tema.

-Me refiero a ¿Cómo te has sentido? – fue más directa. -¿Ya superase tu etapa de alcohólico?

-Ahora bebo con moderación – señaló su vaso en lo alto. – y en cuanto a ¿Cómo me siento? Pues e estado bien de Salud, la semana pasada quiso darme un resfriado, pero nada grave. – sonrió burlón al ver la cara de fastidio de la pelirroja.

-Esos malditos infieles se merecen el infierno – susurro Karin dejando de lado lo anterior. -, si yo estuviera en su lugar de ustedes, los mataría. – bebió de golpe el contenido de su vaso.

El Uchiha mayor arquero una ceja.

-¿Qué? – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. -no digo que no lloraría, sólo que me guardaría mis lágrimas para su funeral.

-¿Su funeral?-

-Si, los secuestraria a los dos, después los torturaría haciéndole ver lo que perdieron por estúpidos – una sonrisa macabra adorno su rostro. -por último los mató y botó sus cadáveres por ahí, eh visto suficientes series de detectives como para saber como no dejar evidencia. -entrecerró los ojos -Que se jodan los dos en el maldito infierno.

Itachi soltó una carcajada por las ocurrencias de la pelirroja, ella si que sabía como hacer olvidar las penas por un rato. Platicaron un rato más sobre cosas triviales y Sakura, de como estaba la peli rosa para después pasar al tema importante.

-Bien, gracias a tu Secretaría, logre obtener la información de los celulares de Sasuke e Ino- comenzó a explicar. – logre hackear sus cuentas y gracias a eso, ahora sabremos todo de ellos. Sus citas, correos y demás cosas. – sonrió. – Como la cita que tienen este viernes.

Itachi soltó un largo suspiro. -¿Acaso eso no es invasión a la privacidad?

Karin río. -No si ellos no lo descubren.

-Hmmp,, este viernes es el Festival deportivo de mi sobrina – murmuró más para el que para la chica. -acaso ¿Sasuke no irá?

-Pues al parecer…. No. – afirmó Karin.

-Ese maldito bastardo. – Mascullo apretando los puños tan fuerte que estaba seguro que las uñas atravesaban su piel. -, poner por encima a la amante.

Karin entristecido y algo de ira también se acumuló en su interior, Sasuke era un maldito.

-Itachi – llamó levantándose de su lugar y tomando sus cosas para marcharse, camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla le sonrió. – Hay que hacer que ellos paguen muy caro.

El peli negro asintió y con un suave movimiento de mano se despidió de la pelirroja.

Sasuke pagaría muy cara todos y cada uno de sus errores.

.

El bullicio de la gente comenzaba a crecer más y más conforme iban pasando los minutos, el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de familiares, padres y alumnos que llegaban al Festival. Sakura miraba de manera insistente su reloj de pulsera, pasaban de las once y media del día y Sasuke no aparecía por ningún lado, le había prometido a Sarada ir, no podía romper su promesa ¿O si?

Una parte de su corazón se oprimió de tan sólo pensarlo, Sasuke no podía ser tan maldito ¿Verdad? No cuando toda la demás familia Uchiha había asistido, joder ¡Hasta Madara estaba ahí!

Mikoto, Fugaku, Shisui, Izuna, Obito y Madara, todos ellos habían llegado con una alegría bastante extraña en ellos, pero que se comprendía porque se trataba de Sarada, la pequeña nieta y sobrina consentida de todos. Todos venían con ropas deportivas y banderillas con el nombre de Sarada grabado.

Hasta Madara traía un alto parlante.

Todos ellos ya habían entrado a buscar un lugar cerca de la pista de carreras, donde se llevaría a cabo todo. Para tener una mejor vista de su sobrina, ella se había quedado afuera en el portón con la excusa de esperar a Sasuke.

Pero era más que evidente que este no llegaría.

Sin embargo, una pequeñísima parte de su ser le daba esperanza, esperanza de que Sasuke apareciera agitado por correr para llegar a tiempo. Pero así como nació esa esperanza, se desapareció….

-Sasuke no vendrá – Itachi apareció a un lado de ella causando que casi saltará de un susto. -Al parecer tuvo una "reunión" muy importante de última hora.

Sakura comprendió enseguida el sarcasmo de Itachi, una pequeña parte de su alma murió al darse cuenta que Sasuke…. Había preferido a su amante.

Tenía ganas de llorar, patalear y gritar a los cuatro vientos su dolor, ¿Por qué le hacía eso a Sarada? Porque una cosa era que la engañaba a ella pero ¿A su hija? Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero quizá la mayor parte de la culpa la tenía ella, por permitir todo eso…. Si tan sólo lo enfrentará.

-Vamos – ordenó Itachi con una leve sonrisa y ofreciéndole el brazo.

Sakura asintió y trató de sonreír también.

-¿No te parece que esas no son ropas adecuadas para este evento? – cuestióno en el camino con una sonrisa y divertido por el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura.

Sakura vestía un lindo vestido de encaje verde menta de tirantes y discreto escote de corazón hasta la mitad de sus piernas, unos tacones de color crema y bolso del color de los tacones. Lucía espectacular hasta con lo más sencillo.

-Fui a la oficina en la mañana, tenía asuntos pendientes y tuve que pasarme hacia aquí. – explicó brevemente. – Aunque tu tampoco vienes muy deportivo que digamos.

Itachi llevaba pantalones de vestir negros, camisa de manga larga color vino, sin corbata y lustrosos zapatos negros. Ni siquiera llevaba saco u maletín.

-Me tocó trabajar – contestó simple.

-Entonces, ya somos dos.

Ambos rieron.

-¡Tiiooooo Itachi! – grito una alegre Sarada corriendo en dirección al peli negro y lanzándose a sus brazos. -¡Viniste!

Sakura e Itachi se vieron rápidamente contagiados por la alegría de la pequeña peli negra.

-¿Estas lista para ganar? – Sarada asintió ante la pregunta de su tío. – Patéales el trasero a todos.

-Los haré comer el polvo – siguió Sarada soltando una risita. -¿Y Papa? ¿No vino contigo?

Sakura e Itachi intercambiaron miradas cómplices, Sakura carraspeo atrayendo la mirada confusa de su hija. -Tu Papa tuvo una reunión de último momento. -mintió.

-Te manda la mejor de las suertes y dice que luego te lo compensará – mintió Itachi también. -, pero ¿Quién lo necesita? Cuando tienes a tu fabuloso tío Itachi. – bromeó sacándole una sonrisa a Sarada.

Sakura contemplaba todo con ternura, si había alguien que podía hacer olvidar a Sarada su tristeza e incluso a Sasuke, era el Uchiha mayor.

-¡Bueno, me voy! – anunció bajando de los brazos de su tío. - ¡Te quiero mama! –

-¡Yo también te quiero, suerte.!

Y así, se dirigieron a las gradas donde la demás familia Uchiha los esperaba con sus asientos ya apartados. La competencia comenzó,, los gritos efusivos por parte de Mikoto, Shisui, Itachi e Izuna no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Fugaku y Madara agitaban las banderitas.

Sakura reía por todo lo que veía, nunca antes había visto tan entusiasmada a la familia Uchiha, todos ellos eran muy serios a excepción de Itachi, pero verlos ahora, parecían parte de una porra.

Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron en la carrera de obstáculos, donde uno de los obstáculos era la famosa prueba de las donitas, esa donde cuelgan pequeñas donitas espolvoreadas de un hilo y el integrante tiene que comerlas lo más rápido posible para seguir avanzando.

Pues bien, era el turno de Mitzuki de comer las tres pequeñas donas pero al niño se le complicaba comerlas rápido, haciendo que se quedará atrás y que Chouchou tomará la delantera puesto que ella no había tenido ningún problema en comerlas.

Las nervios de la familia Uchiha estaban a flor de piel, sentían que Sarada perdería.

-¡Vamos maldito niño! – vocifero Madara con su alto parlante asombrado a todos. -¡Comételas aunque te atragantes, luego irás al doctor! – se subió al asiento. -¡¿Qué nunca haz comido doniitas?! –

Decir que toda la familia estaba asombrada, era poco, pero eso no significaba que fueran tontos, no señor, se habían hecho a un lado dejando sólo a Madara, no dejarían que su imagen se viera afectada por el desperfecto de Madara.

Sakura no supo si fueron los gritos de Madara o las extrañas ondas negras que emitía, lo que provocó que el niño demorará las donas pero de alguna u otra forma lo había logrado, haciendo que Sarada recuperará la delantera cuando le tocó el relevo.

Y de forma más o menos pacífica terminó el Festival con la victoria del equipo de la pequeña Uchiha, toda la familia estaba contenta por ello que no se negaron cuando Itachi propuso ir a festejar a un restaurante, alegando que tanto la pequeña como ellos estaban hambrientos.

Itachi se llevó a Sarada y Sakura con el, mientras que detrás le seguían los demás en la camioneta familiar de Fugaku. Loa guio hasta un restaurante bastante elegante y con una amplia gama de comida. Una vez en el lugar, escogieron una mesa redonda para diez personas.

Platicaban y reían mientras avanzaban a su mesa, de verdad estaban contentos por aquella tarde familiar que habían tenido, incluso habían tomado fotos que más tarde revelarían y se irían al álbum familiar como uno de los momentos memorables.

Pero toda la felicidad se vino abajo.

Un silencio casi sepulcral invadió el lugar cuando sin "querer" se encontraron a Sasuke caminando a la salida… con una mujer. Una mujer que no era Sakura.

Sakura se paralizó, Sasuke estaba ahí…. Con Ino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! Se que soy la peor persona del mundo por no actualizar pero ¿adivinen quien tiene dos trabajos? Pues yo XD me he conseguido dos empleos y me gustan ambos pero termino exausta, muero de sueño al final del dia y prácticamente muero cuando toca la cama. Es por eso que no puede escribir ni tantito y bueno, como e recibido muchos reviews y follower y favoritos, e decidido actualizar, aparte de que he estado escribiendo este capitulo por ratitos. Espero sea de su agrado y no me maten por no actualizar las demás historias. Je je.**

 **Naomipy: ya actualizeeeeee jaja saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **Strikis: les pateare el trasero a esos dos por infieles muajaja saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **yomii20: soy pura maldad XD jaja ntc. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **Gab: uuuuuuhhhh jaja pues nada. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **alessandra98: a mi tampoco me gusta que sea la mala pero me e cansado de que Karin sea la mala, no le hara daño de vez en cuando a Ino jaja saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **Andy; bueeeenoooooooo pues… todo a su tiempo jaja también odio a Sasuke infiel-kun porque la esta jodiendo bonito jaja morirá XD no es para tanto pero si recibirá su merecido jaja saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **Guest: yo también presiento que será un ItaSaku jaja y que Sasuki sufrirá mucho jeje saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **Dame- san o melis-chan: muajaja sufrirannnnn….. mucho por infieles jaja yo también espero esos capítulos jaja saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **Desluvyakeane: ya lo hizo! Jaja saludos y gracias por el comentario.**

 **Laura: también para mi es un alivio los pocos errores gramaticales jaja saludos y gracias por la observación.**

 **: si, Itachi siempre a sido lindo :3**

 **BUENOOOO, ESO ES TODO JAJA ADIOSITO Y DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

 **-X-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL AROMA DEL VIENTO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 3: USTEDES SON MAS FUERTES.**

Perfecto.

Fue la primera palabra que llegó a la mente de Ino cuando vio por primera vez a Uchiha Sasuke, vistiendo perfectamente un traje negro impecable, con su cabello alborotado y su colonia a hombre inundando todo el lugar. Ahí, detrás de aquel escritorio, de aquella oficina donde el, la recibía para su entrevista de trabajo.

Era la clase de hombre con que cualquier mujer sueña y por el cual matarían sólo por tener un poco de su atención. Hermosura y sensualidad de pies a cabeza, cuerpo atlético, bien trabajado y una piel tan blanca como la misma nieve. Unos ojos negros que son capaces de penetrar el alma, pero sobre todo…. Millonario.

Jodidamente millonario.

El hombre que durante muchos años había estado buscando, no como los perdedores que no tenían en que caerse muertos y que siempre la pretendían. Sabía que aquella tarde cuando había visto el anuncio de "se solicita secretaria", su vida cambiaría por el simple hecho de entrar a un mundo nuevo, rodeada de todos esos lujos que ella nunca tuvo. De aquellas persona ricas que sólo desperdician su tiempo haciendo quien sabe qué cosa ya que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, nada de que carecer…. Nada de que sufrir.

Y que por ende, eran muy distintas a ella, una muchachita que nació en una familia sencilla, ni tan rica, ni tan pobre. Simplemente con lo suficiente para sustentarse, para vivir sencillamente bien. Y aunque tuvo la fortuna de ser hija única y recibir todo a manos llenas de parte de sus padres, no dejaba de maldecir su vida.

Maldecirla por no haber nacido en cuna de oro como sus compañeros de la secundaria, de la preparatoria, de la Universidad. Porque si, Yamanaka Ino había estudiado en el mejor colegio de niños ricos de la ciudad, gracias al esfuerzo de sus padres que al tratar de darle lo mejor, la inscribieron ahí, sin imaginarse que le estaban enseñando un mundo que…. Terminaría por deslumbrarla.

Llevándola de envidias, odios, rencores, ambiciones y maldad por no tener lo mismo que sus compañeros, por no ser hija de exitosos empresarios, por vivir siempre a la sombra de todos esos ricos que la despreciaban por su origen. Por eso ella odia a sus padres, por eso ella decidió superarse y no dejar que nadie la pisoteara, trabajando y estudiando para darse aunque sea un poco de lo que según ella se merecía.

Ropa.

Zapatos.

Bolsos.

Todo ese esfuerzo sólo para ella y por ella, se tituló con honores dejando con la boca abierta a todos esos ricos.

¿Pero de que sirvió todo eso?

Si la vida nunca era justa con ella y le cerró las puertas en todos lados, ya sea por la falta de experiencia o porque los jefes la querían sólo por su bonita cara y su cuerpo, sólo la contrataban para así poder llevársela a la cama pero ella al no ceder…. Terminaba siendo desempleada.

Hum, porque Yamanaka Ino, tenía dignidad…. Y mucha.

Aunque quizá esa dignidad se perdió cuando conoció a Sasuke, su jefe que no le presto ni la más mínima atención cuando la conoció, aquel hombre se había portado altanero, soberbio y arrogante, siempre mirándola con indiferencia. Lo había observado demostrar sus elegantes modales y sus engreídos comentarios sobre su empresa y persona, todo el modelo de un hombre empresario.

Perfecto para ella.

Pero con un solo inconveniente.

El enorme anillo de bodas que reposaba en su dedo anular, a simple vista se veía lo costoso que era, lo había notado desde que tuvo su entrevista con él, ya que Sasuke lo acariciaba constantemente. Como si fuera su pertenencia más sagrada, más valiosa. Haciendo evidente su amor a esa sortija y a la persona que debía tener la otra.

Que inconveniente más problemático y desafortunado para ella, sin embargo, aun así, eso no la detuvo. Se propuso obtener a Sasuke le costará lo que le costará, aunque eso implicará... Convertirse en la amante.

Y quitárselo a su esposa.

Y no había sido tan difícil, sólo bastaron unas miraditas, coqueteos, insinuaciones y una que otro suave toque intencional para provocarle y seducirlo. Le había costado medio año de sus mejores artimañas y tres años de convivencia para conocerlo a la perfección y saber sus puntos débiles.

Ja, pronto Sasuke firmaría su divorcio y ella sería la nueva señora Uchiha.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

-¿En qué piensas? – el aliento a menta rozando en su oído la trajo a la realidad. Sonrió de forma dulce en cuanto sintió los fuertes brazos de Itachi rodeándola. -¿Algo te preocupa?

-Para nada- negó girándose sobre sus talones y quedando de frente al Uchiha mayor. Le abrazó del cuello mientras el reafirmaba más su agarre a su cintura. -, sólo pienso en el largo día de trabajo que tengo hoy.

-Le diré a Sasuke que no te explote tanto – bromeó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Mmmm, no estaría mal. Así me dejaría salir temprano. – ambos rieron.

-Quizá hoy sea tu día de suerte- la oscura mirada de Itachi se tornó de un extraño brillo. -, a medio día es el Festival deportivo de mi sobrina, Sasuke prometió ir. Quizá te dejé ir temprano.

Ino se mostró sorprendida y a la vez una suave sonrisa asomó por su lindo rostro, eso ya lo sabía, estaba enterada desde el día anterior. Ese día Sasuke le había prometido llevarla a un restaurante de esos de lujo a comer y después a su pequeño lugar, aquel donde siempre tenían sus encuentros pasionales. Sería la tarde perfecta, pero no contaba con el Festival de su hija.

Así que se encargó de hacer un drama, una rabieta hasta que Sasuke cedió a ir con ella y…. Dejar plantada a su hija.

-¿Enserio? – Itachi asintió como respuesta. - ¡Genial! – festejo mientras besaba rápidamente a su novio.

-Bueno, me gustaría festejar contigo pero también estoy invitado al Festival – le robó un beso, se separó de ella y le guiño el ojo coquetamente. -, no quiero llegar más tarde de lo que ya voy.

Ino se despidió con la mano y un beso al aire. -¿Nos vemos en la noche?

Itachi alzó su pulgar como respuesta positiva. -Sabes que la respuesta siempre será si, hermosa.

Sonrió como una tonta, sólo para darle más credibilidad a todo. Y en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, giro sobre sus talones y corrió a su escritorio a reafirmarse el maquillaje y arreglarse un poco para su cita de la tarde.

-X-

El exquisito aroma de la deliciosa comida que Sasuke había pedido para Ino no tardó en hacerse presente cuando el mesero colocó delante de ella el elegante plato. Los bellos ojos azules relucieron aún más de felicidad cuando sirvieron el -seguramente- delicioso vino rosado.

Sin embargo, el sonoro suspiro cansado de Sasuke rompió todo su encanto, era la cuarta vez que lo hacía y la décima que revisaba el costoso reloj de su muñeca derecha. Torció un poco la boca y se aclaró la garganta en un claro signo de molestia.

-Debiste ir al Festival de tu hija si tanto te preocupaba. – susurro fingiendo una leve sonrisa.

Sasuke inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos, analizándola con esa mirada obscura que parecía que en cualquier momento se tornaría roja del enojo. Tomó sus cubiertos sin despegar su mirada de ella, a la vez que partía con algo de rudeza su carne.

-Hn, no estoy de humor para otro de tus reclamos – Mascullo apretando los dientes.

¿Otro de sus reclamos? Ino le miro indignada, sujeto sus cubiertos y comenzó a comer de la misma forma que él. El ambiente era tenso entre ambos, lo suficiente como para ser cortado con un cuchillo.

\- No es otro de mis reclamos- contestó dando un sorbo a su Copa. – Pero tú familia siempre es primero ¿No? – sonrió con amargura. -Así es como funciona esto, así es como siempre me lo has dicho.

-Desde un principio sabías que esto sería así – respondió simple, tratando de contener su ira. -¿De qué te quejas ahora? – sonrió con altanería. – No me vengas con reclamos estúpidos.

-Estoy cansada de esto – un nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir comiendo, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y desvío la mirada a otro lado. -, ya no quiero ser tu amante.

Sasuke casi río, casi, dejó sus cubiertos de lado y sujeto su Copa, se acomodó en el respaldo de su silla y la miro con burla.

-Si lo que pretendes es decirme que deje a mi esposa por ti, de una vez te aviso que eso nunca sucederá – como se deleitaba con esa imagen de una Ino destrozada. -, tu nunca te compararas en lo más mínimos con ella. Eres bella, lo reconozco, pero te falta mucho para igualarla. – ignoro la leve punzada que le daba al decir todo aquello a la rubia que ahora le miraba dolida. Con la mirada cristalizada. – Al idiota de mi hermano podrás haberlo envuelto y haberle hecho creer que lo amas, pero a mí no, Ino, yo no soy como él.

-Nunca serás como el – susurro en un intento por mantener su dignidad. -, Itachi es todo lo bueno que cualquier mujer querría, tu esposa debió casarse con él y no contigo. La compadezco a la pobre por tener que soportar a un hombre como tú. – había dado justo en el blanco.

Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo, ahora se arrepentía de haberle contado aquella historia del matrimonio arreglado de Itachi y su esposa, sabía que algún día Ino lo usaría en su contra, pero nunca imagino que tan pronto.

-Suficiente – sentenció levantándose de su lugar y sacando su billetera, arrojó unos billetes a la mesa y levantó a Ino del brazo con algo de brusquedad. La hizo sujetar su brazo como si fueran la pareja perfecta y la guio hasta la salida. –, si mi hermano es tan perfecto. Entonces quédate con él. – Mascullo.

Algo en el corazón de Ino se quebró en cuanto escucho esas palabras, eran la clara orden de que Sasuke estaba terminando con su relación o lo que fuera que tuvieran. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no soltar ni una sola lágrima y camino con la cabeza bien en alto. No se dejaría mostrar mal.

De pronto Sasuke se detuvo en seco, obligándole a ella a también hacerlo, miro el rostro de Sasuke que veía ligeramente con sorpresa delante de él. Siguió el motivo de aquella mirada y también ella se congeló ante la escena. De todas las formas posibles en que había imaginado conocer a la familia Uchiha, esa era una de las que menos esperaba.

Ahí, delante de ellos, estaba toda la familia Uchiha, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por Itachi que venía al último abrazando por los hombros a una bella mujer peli rosa, que miraba muy sorprendida a Sasuke.

-¡Papa! – el grito de una pequeña peli negra la sobresalto un poco.

Ino de inmediato desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, donde la pequeña peli negra corría con alegría hacia Sasuke. Este inmediatamente la soltó y se inclinó para recibir a la pequeña en sus brazos con… una sonrisa.

Todo sucedió en calmar lenta; Sasuke elevó en el aire a la niña que lo besó en la mejilla y rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

-¡Mira mi medalla! – le enseñó la reluciente medalla colgando de su cuello. -¡Hemos ganado el primer lugar!

La rubia había quedado con la boca abierta, la niña era la viva imagen de Sasuke pero en mujer, con sus rasgos delicados y enormes ojos negros. Piel Blanca como la nieve y cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, hermosa sin lugar a dudas, valla que había heredado todo de Sasuke.

-Cariño – el suave susurro de la peli rosa llamó la atención de Sasuke. -que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Ino entre abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa, aquella bella peli rosa miraba con amor infinito a Sasuke, se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente. Aquello terminó por destrozaron el corazón a la rubia y fue donde lo comprendió todo.

Comprendió lo importante que era su familia para Sasuke y que ella solo sería una aventura, un desliz más. Sasuke, que nunca permitía muestras de amor en público y mucho menos sonreía, ahora lo estaba haciendo y permitiendo con esas dos mujeres, las dos mujeres de su vida. Parecía que todo el enojo de la pelea que anteriormente habían tenido, había desaparecido.

" _Eres bella, lo reconozco, pero te falta mucho para igualarla. "_

Las palabras del Uchiha menor hicieron eco en su mente, ahora todo tenía sentido. Aquella peli rosa era hermosa, de piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana, facciones finas, suaves y delicadas, grande ojos Jade y hermosas pestañas rizadas, labios rosados. Cintura estrecha, piernas largas y torneadas, buen trasero y buen pecho, no tanto como el de ella pero estaba bien. Y por último, una larga cabellera rosa pálido cayendo como cascada hasta sus caderas.

Parecía una muñeca. Una de esas muy costosas, de edición limitada.

Se notaba que había nacido en cuna de oro, sin ninguna carencia, seguramente educada en los mejores colegios para ser la heredera de algún Imperio empresario y la mejor esposa del mundo par a un hombre como Sasuke.

Como dolía aquello.

-Estaba en una reunión de negocios pero ha concluido exitosamente – la profunda voz de Sasuke la trajo a la realidad. -, de hecho en este momento, acompañaba a Ino a la salida para que tomará un taxi para su casa. – la miro con la clara señal de advertencia. -ya es algo tarde para regresar a la oficina, ¿Verdad Ino?

-Eh… - se aclaró la garganta. – Si señor Uchiha, no se preocupe, puedo tomarlo sola, no quisiera causarle más molestias. Nos vemos el lunes en la oficina. – y salió disparada a la salida sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar.

No se molestó en mirar atrás, sintió algo de libertad cuando el suave aire del exterior le dio en el rostro, tomó el primer taxi que le hizo parada y le ordenó al hombre llevarla a su departamento. Donde desahogaría toda aquella humillación, dolor y sufrimiento de aquella tarde.

Y esa noche, tampoco se presentó Itachi.

-X-

El domingo por la mañana, Itachi se levantó con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, la boca tan seca como un desierto y su habitación tan desordenada como la de un adolescente. En esos momentos, mientras estaba aún sentado en la orilla de su cama tratando de recordar algo más que simple borrones de la noche anterior, Matsuri preparaba la ducha para él.

-Maldición jefe, pareces un vagabundo.

No hacía falta mirar a la castaña como para saber la cara de Asco que debía tener. Itachi bufo y se levantó, a paso lento avanzó al cuarto de baño pasando de largo de su pequeña secretaria y asistente.

-Deberías tener más consideraciones conmigo, soy tu jefe.

-Y es por eso que cuidó de ti, si no quien me pagará después.

Matsuri río con su Catarina voz y salió rápido de ahí antes de que su jefe le soltara un golpe. Y mientras Itachi se duchaba se encargó de llamar a las chicas de la limpieza para que hicieran la pieza de este junto con todo lo demás, mientras ella preparaba algo de desayunar.

-Comenzaré a cobrarte horas extras – alegó mientras comía algo de fruta y al sentir la presencia de su jefe en la cocina. -, pronto me volveré rica y podré renunciar.

Una diminuta sonrisa escapó de los labios de Itachi ante las ocurrencias de su secretaria. Se acercó a uno de los banquillos y tomó asiento frente a la barra donde yacía su desayuno: fruta picada, zumo de naranja, dos pastillas para el dolor y tostadas.

-Recuérdame que debo quitarte las llaves de mi departamento. – dijo comiendo algo de fruta.

-Ni en tus más hermosos sueños te las daré – río alegremente.

-Eres un pequeño demonio – susurro -, te demandare por allanamiento de morada.

-Les diré que careces de tus facultades mentales y que estoy a tu cargo porque no puedes vivir sólo – le enseñó la lengua al hombre que la miraba detrás de la barra. -, nunca podrás desacerté de mí.

Ambos soltaron a reír después de un cómodo silencio de miradas, Itachi de una forma suave y tranquila, Matsuri de una forma un poco más escandalosa. Después de unos minutos, la castaña se sentó a su lado rodeando la barra de forma rápida y le miro de forma sería.

-No puedes seguir así – hablo por fin, tranquila y con la mirada suave. -, ella no se merece nada. Ni siquiera tu sufrimiento.

Los irises negros de Itachi miraron al frente, a ningún lado en específico. Sus facciones se tornaron serias, duras e indescifrables.

-Ella te está transformando en algo que no eres – la melancolía en la voz de Matsuri pareció no afectarlo. Pareció. -, crees que lo que le hiciste a la señora Uchiha ¿Esta bien? – suspiro. – Karin me ha dicho que está en un estado deplorable desde el viernes, conocer a Ino le afectó como no tienes idea.

-Ella tenía que conocerla, ver de lo que era capaz Sasuke sólo por estar con ella – se defendió. -, abrir los ojos y darse cuánta que a él ya ni siquiera su familia le importa. Nunca le importó.

-Pero esa no era la forma, jefe – apoyo sus codos sobre la barra. – apresuraste las cosas y eso sólo derrumbó a la señora Uchiha que no estaba preparada para conocer a la amante de su esposo…. Y tu novia.

Silencio.

-Te estas volviendo egoísta y amargado. Debes recordar que no eres el único que está sufriendo, Itachi – se levantó del banquillo y avanzó a la entrada tomando en el camino su abrigo y bolso. -. No dejes que ella te convierta en alguien igual a ella y a tu hermano. Tú vales mucho más que ellos dos y eres mucho más fuerte que esto.

Corrió con pasos cortos a él y le besó la mejilla, regreso a la puerta y abrió saliendo con calma.

-Nos vemos el lunes en la oficina jefe, me he desechó de todas las botellas de alcohol de tu departamento – sonrió con maldad. – hasta las de tu escondite secreto, que no es tan secreto como pensabas. Y Karin me ha dicho que la señora Uchiha estará en casa sola, al parecer Sasuke salió de viaje de negocios y Sarada-chan pasará la tarde con Chouchou-chan. – cerró lentamente la puerta. -¡Por si te interesaba saber!

El silencio reino en su departamento de nuevo, suspiro rendido y sonrió negando con la cabeza, esa pequeña era buena hablando con él. Dejó su desayuno de lado, fue a su habitación en busca de las llaves de su motocicleta, su billetera y un suéter para la tarde para después salir a su destino.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, se colocó su casco y abordó encendiendo el motor, partió a toda velocidad. Su recorrido era corto, no más de media hora a las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraban las enormes residencias de los excéntricos millonarios. Sintió una especie de alivio en su pecho al ver a pocos metros de distancia la mansión que buscaba, se estaciono con calma y bajo quitándose el casco. Hecho las llaves a su bolsillo.

Ansioso subió las pequeñas escaleras que dividían la mansión de la acera y llamó al timbre, pareció una eternidad lo que tuvo que esperar a que abrieran.

-¡Valla, al fin llegas! – Karin apareció haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos al aire. -, por poco creí que no vendrías.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto ignorando sus comentarios y adentrándose a la mansión. -¿Dónde está?

-¿Cómo quieres que este después de conocer a la amante de su esposo? – replicó molesta la pelirroja. -Y está en la sala, iba a llevarle un té. Ve y hazle compañía en lo que lo preparó.

No se detuvo a escucharla más y con grandes zancadas llegó a sala. Inmediatamente se sintió el hombre más desgraciado del mundo. Ella, Sakura estaba ahí en uno de los sillones individuales con la mirada perdida en algún lado y en un estado deplorable.

A pesar de que había tratado de arreglarse, no dejaba de lucir mal. Tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos haciendo que se vieran aún más tristes, cansados e hinchados de tanto llanto. Lucía más pálida de lo normal, su cabello sólo estaba atado en una sencilla coleta alta, llevaba sólo unos jeans ajustados, unos Converse blancos y una polera del mismo color de los tenis. La ropa como siempre le quedaba de maravilla pero si la observaban bien, se daría cuenta de que había perdido peso.

-Debes odiarme – susurro hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y encogiéndose de hombros. Entró a la sala y se colocó delante de ella haciéndola mirar en su dirección. -, te mentiría si digo que no quería que los vieras.

-Ino es muy bella – murmuró al fin después de largos minutos de silencio. -, la suficiente como para robar el corazón de los hermanos Uchiha.

Trago grueso ante las palabras de su cuñada, se acuclillo y la miro directo a los ojos. -Sabes bien que no me interesa la belleza, eso es algo superficial que con el tiempo se acaba. Lo que importa es el interior.

Sakura río con amargura e ironía a la vez tomándole por sorpresa. -Si lo que importa es el interior, entonces, ¿Por qué Sasuke me engaña con ella? Acaso…. ¿Es tan buena persona?

Itachi presenció cómo su mirada se cristalizaba.

-¡Esa maldita niña está destruyendo todo lo que yo forme! – ser levantó del sillón con brusquedad mirando con furia a Itachi. -¡Me está quitando el amor de Sasuke, arrebatándole su padre a mi hija!- unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos. -¡No creo que sea tan buena persona!

-¿Y vas a lamentarte por eso lo que te queda de vida? – las duras palabras de Itachi la tomaron por sorpresa. -dime Sakura, ¿Quién es peor? ¿Ellos por engañarnos? O ¿Nosotros por permitirlo? – frunció el ceño ante el desconcierto de ella. – No eres la única que está sufriendo en esto, al igual que tú, yo también tengo todas esas dudas que llenan mi cabeza cada noche y ese sufrimiento que amenaza con destruirme.

-Yo estoy casada con él, llevamos toda la vida conociéndonos. Lo tuyo sólo es una relación de…

-De dos años – concluyó Itachi. – pero eso no significa que no duela. ¿Crees que es algo pasajero? – sonrió con amargura al ver el egoísmo de ella. -mi amor por ella es tan grande como el tuyo por Sasuke. Si fuera pasajero, hace tiempo hubiera dejado de sufrir y la hubiese abandonado..

Sakura le dio la razón en eso al Uchiha mayor, nunca le había conocido a una mujer que no pasará más de una noche en su cama.

-Dicen que los Uchiha aman de una forma distinta – Karin apareció en la sala con una charola en mano. -, que aman tan intensamente que prácticamente enloquecen cuando pierden a aquel producto o persona que aman, al grado de que algo pasa en ellos. Un cambio radical en su personalidad…. Todo pierde sentido.

La pelirroja les ofreció un vaso a cada quien y les sonrió con calma. -Es por eso que Itachi comprende tus sentimientos Sakura, no seas tan egoísta y ponte en su lugar. ¿No sentirías lo mismo si todo esto hubiese sucedido cuando Sasuke y tu eran novios? – acomodo sus gafas. – Si Sakura, en esa época en la que asistían a la Universidad y llevaban poco más de dos años saliendo.

Bebió un poco de su te mientras tomaba asiento. Sakura miro a Itachi y suspiro, desvió la mirada avergonzada por su conducta tan egoísta e infantil.

-No dejéis que esta situación te cambie Sakura-chan – susurro Karin. -, tú no eres así. No dejes que Sasuke e Ino acaben con la Sakura que es mi mejor amiga, la mejor madre para Sarada y la casi hermana de Itachi. Tú eres más fuerte que esto, que ellos.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo dándole un poco más de vida su rostro.

-Eso es – Karin sonrió con aprobación. – Ahora ustedes dos muevan su trasero fuera de aquí y vallan a comer algo, que seguramente no han probado bocado en todo el día. – se levantó avanzando hacia ellos y los tomó de la espalda empujándolos a la salida. - ¡Fuera, fuera!

-Pero no traigo mi bolso. – se excusó Sakura.

-No te preocupes, Itachi te invitará, ¿Verdad?

El Uchiha mayor asintió. La peli rosa suspiro cansada y salió junto con su cuñado. No ser sorprendió en lo absoluto al ver la motocicleta de él. Por el contrario, sonrió como niña pequeña.

-¡Yo manejo! – se apresuró a decir arrebatándole las llaves a Itachi y subiendo a la motocicleta. Se colocó el casco y la encendió haciendo rugir el motor.

-No sabía que te gustarán las motocicletas.

-Desde que era una adolescente me gustaban – se encogió de hombros. -tu hermano nunca me ha dejado tener una.

Itachi río negando con la cabeza. -Sólo por esta vez.

Y así subió detrás de ella agarrándola de la cintura después de colocarse el casco. Ambos de despidieron con la mano de Karin y puso en marcha la motocicleta. La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha, esos dos siempre se habían llevado bien y eran más fuertes que toda esa situación, de eso estaba segura ella. El sonido de su celular la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Matsuri, ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno, e tenido mejores momentos – sonrió al otro lado de la línea. -. Sólo para avisarte que he quedado con Ino en el parque que me dijiste.

-Excelente- sonrió con malicia. – Sakura e Itachi han salido de aquí.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que vengan a este mismo parque?

-Es el favorito de Sakura, hace años que no va. Lo más seguro es que lleve a Itachi ahí, tanto como que dejó de llamarme Karin si no.

Ambas rieron.

-Bueno Matsuri, sigue así. Te llamo más tarde. Aún tengo cosas que hacer. – y colgó.

-Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come frío….- se dijo a sí misma.-…. Y tu Sasuke lo probaras helado.

Su plan de ellas era sencillo, Matsuri haciéndose pasar por amiga de Ino sólo para guiarla en los momentos adecuados para que contemplará aquellos encuentros entre Itachi y Sakura. Aquel era su primer paso, donde la rubia presenciaría el primer encuentro de la señora Uchiha y el Uchiha mayor, después, su mente solita se encargaría de hacerla torturarse con un engaño que no estaba ni cerca de existir. Después de todo….

El León cree que todos son de su condición. ¿No?

….

 **BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO :D**

 **LAMENTO SI ME ENFOCO MUCHO EN EL DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO DE SAKURA E ITACHI PERO SIENTO QUE ES INDISPENSABLE PARA LA HISTORIA Y SU DEMAS TAMBIEN E ATRAVESADO POR UNA INFEDILIDAD HACE POCO CON MI EX NOVIO Y CONSIDERO QUE ES UN DOLOR MUY GRANDE CUANDO DE VERDAD SE AMA A LA PERSONA, CAUSA UN SHOCK EMOCIONAL BASTANTE GRANDE Y MAS CUANDO SE CONOCE A LA AMANTE O ALGO ASI. POR ESO ME ENFOCO EN ESO MUCHO PERO YA PRONTO VENDRA LA DEMAS EMOCION.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

DULCES SALUDOS A TODOS, EH REGRESADO UN POCO MAS RAPIDO JAJA YA TENIA PARTE DEL CAPITULO ESCRITO ASI QUE DECIDI TERMINARLO Y SUBIRLO.Y PUES NADA JAJA ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS ¡40! FOLLOWERS, QUE EMOCION XD. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS JEJE SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO. NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA.

Lunakari: YO TAMBIEN DESEO QUE TENGAN ALGO MAS JEJE UN ROMANCE APASIONADO XD. SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO.

d-o-l-l-dbaa: HOLAAAA Y BIENVENIDA JAJA ME GUSTA QUE TE GUSTE ESTA LA CONTI JEJE SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.

yomii20: SI DUELE MUCHO PERO UNO ES MUCHO MAS FELIZ CUANDO LO SUPERA :D Y ESPERO PODER SEGUIR PLASMANDO BIEN ESTO. SALUDITOS Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW.

BUENO ES TODO JA AHORA SI LEAN.

 **EL AROMA DEL VIENTO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 4: CELOS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Martes por la mañana, los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a iluminar el obscuro cielo anunciando el nuevo día. Con apenas las 7:00 am, Sasuke se dispone a abordar el avión de regreso a Konoha, aquella reunión por la cual tuvo que viajar se había prolongado.

Quitándole otro día más, su humor no era precisamente el mejor en esos días, ya que desde que había dejado su relación con Ino parecía que todo se ponía en su contra para enfurecerlo más. Primero aquellos clientes exigentes y creyéndose que podían tratarlo como quisieran, y después el alargamiento de su estadía ahí.

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, fastidio y molestia, sujeto su maleta negra de rueditas, acomodo el periódico que había comprado previamente para entretenerse y se dispuso abordar en cuanto escucho el anuncio de su vuelo.

Se acomodó en su asiento una vez que hubo ordenado a la azafata que nadie lo molestará y un whisky, desenvolvió su periódico, al que no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención y se dispuso a saber de las noticias más recientes.

" _El fin de semana pasado captamos a dos de los integrantes de la familia Uchiha disfrutando de una maravillosa tarde juntos. Así es, Uchiha Sakura y Uchiha Itachi disfrutaban de una agradable tarde en un sencillo restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad."_

" _Tal parece que su relación como cuñados es demasiado cercana, aunque quizá no sea de sorprenderse. Después de todo, la imponente familia Uchiha siempre ha sido muy unida. "_

A continuación varias fotos aparecían en el periódico, en una de ellas salía Sakura riendo alegremente en una pequeña mesa cubierta por una sombrilla y a Itachi sonriendo zancarrón con los ojos cerrados. En otra aparecían caminado por un sendero de árboles de Cerezo disfrutando tranquilamente un helado.

Pero la última fue la que más llamó su atención.

Sakura sonreía, con una de esas sonrisas resplandecientes mostrando su perfecta dentadura Blanca con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que Itachi le colocaba el casco de ¡Una motocicleta!, la mirada de su hermano era tan apacible. Desde esa foto se notaba la delicadeza con la que la tocaba. Como si con cualquier movimiento brusco la fuese a romper.

Eso fue lo que lo encolerizo más, su respiración se volvió agresiva al grado de sonar como la peor de las bestias enojadas, arrugo el periódico entre sus manos hasta reducirlo a una enorme bola de papel. Tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no golpear algo y hacer una escena.

Los celos comenzaron a cegarlo, llenándolo de sentimientos negativos. Ahora más que nunca le urgía regresar a Konoha, sólo se iba unos días ¿Y eso sucedía? ¡Maldita sea! No quería desconfiar de Sakura, sabía que no debía hacerlo, ella era así, natural con todo el Mundo. Una mujer tan amable y sincera…. Pero aquella sonrisa era sólo suya.

La sonrisa que sólo Sakura solía darle a él, a Sarada. A nadie más.

¿Por qué se la daba a Itachi? Si ellos casi nunca convivían, no desde que él había dejado bien en claro su lugar a Itachi, haciéndole saber que le molestaban esas confiancitas que se tomaba con su esposa. Y lo había logrado, cuando Ino apareció en la vida de Itachi, este se alejó de Sakura por completo, teniendo sólo contacto con Sarada y eso porque la pequeña lo quería como a nadie.

Sabía que no debía desconfiar de Sakura y su hermano pero ¿Por qué tenían que verse justo cuando él estaba de viaje? Y ¿y si veían a escondidas? ¿Y si nunca dejaron de verse?

Oh no, no, no. No debía desconfiar así pero ¡Ellos le daban motivos!

Y dicen por ahí, piensa mal y acertadas. ¿No?

Cerró sus ojos, aspiro profundo y sujeto el puente de su nariz echando su cabeza hacia atrás de su asiento acomodándose mejor. Tenía que tener calma, por lo menos de aquí a que llegará a Konoha.

 **-X-**

-¡Muero de hambre!

Sarada entorno los ojos en cuanto escucho el quejido de su amiga, sonrió de lado de forma arrogante y negó con la cabeza. Siempre era la misma situación, Chouchou aseguraba morir de hambre cuando apenas había terminado de comer una gran cantidad de cosas chatarras.

-Acabas de comer una bolsa enorme de papás sabor consomé.

Chouchou le miro como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza.

-Eso fue hace una hora – frunció el ceño. -, tengo un sistema digestivo acelerado.

-Y tienes que comer constantemente si no puedes morir. – concluyó Sarada de memoria. – Y eres demasiado joven para morir de hambre, sin haber encontrado la comida perfecta.

-¡Exacto! – festejo sacando de su mochila otra bolsa de papas. - ¿Quieres?

La peli negra negó con tranquilidad. Siguieron caminando en silencio hacia la salida de la escuela entre el bullicio de los demás alumnos. De pronto el ensordecedor sonido de un golpe llamó su atención, la pequeña Uchiha ladeo su cabeza a un lado, dándole una apariencia inexpresiva y arrogante.

-Tsk – chasqueo la lengua con molestia, giro sobre sus talones y regreso por donde venía. -, sigue siendo tan molesto.

-¡Eh Sarada! – Chouchou se detuvo, decidió esperarla. – nah, te espero aquí.

Sarada la ignoro y siguió con paso firme y decidido, apretó su puño derecho que sujetaba el tirante de su mochila mientras que con su mano libre acomodada sus gafas. Llegó hasta donde estaba el motivo de su molestia y le fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Boruto! – grito apuntándole con el dedo índice derecho de forma acusadora. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –

El rubio Uzumaki ni si quiera se dignó en mirarle, siguió golpeando un casillero con toda su ira y fuerza posible hasta terminar aventando su mochila contra este. Sarada se mostró recia, a pesar de aquella fuerza bruta que utilizaba su amigo, se mantuvo firme.

Para ser un niño de 12 años, golpeaba duro.

-¡Lo odio! – grito con la furia remarcado en sus orbes azules. -¡Ese mal…

-¡Boruto! – interrumpió Sarada. -No hables así de él. – desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con aquella llena de furia. – Es tu padre. – terminó en un susurro.

-¿¡Padre!? – apretó los puños aún más y camino hacia ella emanando enojo por todos lados. Sarada sintió algo de temor al verlo así, ella solo tenía 9 años, ¿Qué debía hacer? - ¡Ese hombre no puede llamarse padre! ¡No cuando ni si quiera puede asistir al cumpleaños de su hija por tercer año consecutivo!

Su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración brusca del rubio. Sarada trago grueso, acomodo sus gafas en un movimiento nervioso sin despegar su mirada de la suya, negro y azul chocando como el día y la noche.

-Hmp, molesto. –

Giro sobre sus talones y emprendió su camino de regreso a la salida, dejando a Boruto aún más molesto y a punto de seguirla para desquitar con ella su coraje, pero, justo antes de que lo hiciera, Sarada le miro de reojo. Una mirada dolida pero también llena de orgullo, el suficiente para no dejar que él se desquitara con ella.

Golpeó por última vez el casillero haciendo un hoyo más grande que los anteriores, la había jodido con aquella niña, su mejor amiga. A la que juro proteger, a la que quería como una hermana….. Era como si le hubiese fallado a Himawari.

Hablándole de esa forma cuando ella no tenía la culpa de su enojo, dejándola verlo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quizá hasta la había asustado, suspiro con fuerza, se jaló los cabellos rubios con fuerza y recogió su mochila para irse a casa. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría.

Sarada por otra parte, estuvo a punto de soltar unas lágrimas traicioneras,, pero su orgullo le obligó a tragárselas, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. Con paso rápido paso de largo a Chouchou, que tampoco se atrevió a interceptarla, atravesó las puertas del edificio escolar hasta salir al patio.

-¡Sarada-chan!

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios disipando aquella pequeña arruga en su frente, su madre estaba dando pequeños saltitos riendo como ella solía hacerlo y Con su mano derecha al aire saludándola. Pero su sonrisa de amplio más al ver, a lado de su madre, a su tío Itachi recargado en su lujoso auto deportivo negro, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de lado arrogante.

Definitivamente, su día mejoraría.

 **-X-**

Sakura mordió con fuerza su lapicero de forma inconsciente, apoyo su rostro sobre su muñeca izquierda y suspiro casi al mismo tiempo. Su mirada Jade se perdía en algún punto inexistente de su oficina pensando en las cientos de posibilidades que habían de que, Sasuke su hubiera ido de viaje de negocios con Ino.

Su cabeza se había torturado de pronto con aquel pensamiento furtivo, cuando llamó el domingo por la tarde a Sasuke por más de diez veces seguidas y no hubo respuesta, hasta doce horas después, un mensaje llegó con las disculpas de su esposo argumentando estar en una reunión.

Después de eso, más de una imagen paso por su mente, imágenes de ellos dos…. Haciendo el amor. Juntos en algún hotel exclusivo, disfrutando del dinero, lujos y comodidades que Sasuke podía ofrecerle a Ino.

Disfrutando de todo lo que alguna vez ella tuvo…. De Sasuke.

Ino era bonita, de larga cabellera rubia contrastando con su cremosa piel, con sus ojos azules como el cielo y con su cuerpo de modelo, se notaba que se ejercitaba y seguramente, también cuidaba con esmero su bello rostro. Tenía más pecho y trasero del que ella jamás tendría, su andar era sensual y provocativo, su boca era una clara invitación a ser basada, bien maquillada.

Toda la belleza de una mujer cinco años menor que ella.

Seguramente debía ser alegre, llena de vida y con energía para estar con buena actitud todo el día. Sincera y segura de sí misma, confiada en su belleza y su inteligencia como para haber atrapado a Itachi…. Y después a Sasuke.

¿Por qué ella no podía ser así?

¿Por qué no tenía el cuerpo que Ino tenía?

Soltó el lapicero y alboroto sus cabellos rosados con desesperación, se dejó caer sobre su cómoda silla y comenzó a dar vueltitas para entretenerse y no soltar a llorar. Sonrió como una niña pequeña divirtiéndose al máximo dando vueltas y mareándose, ni si quiera se percató en que momento la puerta de su oficina había sido abierta.

-Pero que bien trabajas – la divertida voz de Itachi resonó en el lugar causando que ella se detuviera en seco y cerrará los ojos con fuerza. -¿Te diviertes?

Sakura abrió los ojos un poco aturdida. – Si.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de su cuñada, sonrojada y apenada, como alguien que ha sido descubierto en una travesura. Se veía tan…. Tierna. Con grandes zancadas llegó hasta ella rodeando su escritorio, colocó sus manos a cada lado de su silla y sonrió con malicia.

-Tengo una idea – soltó de pronto, al mismo tiempo que hacia girar la silla de la peli rosa. Causando que ella soltara una carcajada. – Una que involucra a mi sobrina, a ti y a mí.

-¡No me digas! – grito entre vueltas. -¡Al fin tienes un plan para conquistar al mundo!

Una suave carcajada escapó de los labios de Itachi, una carcajada que sonaba a la mejor de las melodías para Sakura. Dejó de darle vueltas y se recargo en la orilla del escritorio hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Pero… - la silla se detuvo justo enfrente de él con una Sakura con los ojos cerrados disfrutando al máximo de la sensación del mareo. -….. ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

-¿Crees? – cuestionó pensativo.

-Sip podrías cometer algún error. Ya sabes. Algo que no esté bien calculado.

-Hn, no lo había pensado. – entrecerró los ojos. -Esperaré un poco más.

-Si – abrió sus ojos dejando a la vista sus jades. -, Piénsalo bien. Repasa tu plan y prepárate para todo, que nada te tomé por sorpresa.

Intercambiaron miradas por unos minutos rodeados de un cómodo silencio, para después soltar a reír. La peli rosa se levantó de su silla y lo abrazó como si lo extrañará de días, Itachi correspondió el abrazo sujetándola de la cintura y aspirando su delicioso aroma a cerezas que desprendía su cabello.

-Prepárate que nos vamos al parque de diversiones. – dijo de pronto el Uchiha mayor. -Pasamos por Sarada-chan a la escuela y nos vamos.

-Pero… - Saakura de aparto de su lado. -...Tengo trabajo. – concluyó abatida.

-Tenías trabajo – Karin llamó su atención desde la puerta de su oficina. Ahí debajo del umbral con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa altanera en su rostro. – Eh cambiado todas tus citas para mañana.

-Ahora no hay nada que te impida rechazar mi invitación.

Sakura sonrió negando con la cabeza al ver la alianza de esos dos. Derrotada, se acercó a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó unos zapatos de suelo blancos con su pequeño broche plateado al frente y cambio sus tacones por esos.

-Lo bueno que tengo estos para casos como este.

Itachi se enderezo y acomodo sus ropas, después de examinar con la mirada a su cuñada, vestía tan hermosa como siempre. Una falda rosa satén ceñida a su cintura y de vuelo por encima de sus rodillas, un top blanco en forma de X dejando al descubierto parte de su estómago. Y su larga cabellera ondulada cayendo con gracia y elegancia por su espalda y delantera. Se veía tan juvenil y elegante a la vez que le recordó a la Sakura adolescente que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

Le tendió su brazo como todo el caballero que era y salieron juntos una vez que ella lo tomó. Karin sonrió orgullosa de su plan, todo lo hacía por el bien de ellos. Parecía que su mutua compañía los hacia olvidarse de aquel dolor que los mataría.

Cerró la oficina de la peligrosa y se dirigió a la de ella, aún tenía trabajo pendiente por hacer.

Sakura disfrutaba de la música del estéreo en el auto mientras de reojo miraba a Itachi, serio y firme ante el volante de su lujoso auto. Vistiendo una polera azul marino a juego con unos pantalones caqui. Zapatos del color de la camisa y su cabello atado en una coleta baja como siempre.

Se veía muy lindo, el hombre que cualquiera quería…. Pero ella no.

Lo quería como su amigo y hermano mayor, aquel que nunca tuvo por ser hija única. Desde joven que conocía a Itachi, siempre lo vio como el hermano protector, aquel a quien podía contarle todo, tenían un lazo de amistad y familiaridad enorme. Se la pasaban bien juntos.

Hasta que los celos de Sasuke hicieron presencia.

Justo al año de casarse, Sasuke comenzó a mostrar sus celos cuando ella pasaba demasiado tiempo en compañía de Itachi, cuando este pasaba casi todo el día en casa de ellos o cuando salían a tomar un café como los grandes amigos que eran. Itachi se desvivía de atenciones con ella, se comportaba como nunca se comportaba con ninguna otra mujer.

Ella conocía al verdadero Itachi.

No al playboy que cada semana tenía una nueva mujer en su cama.

Ella decidió marcar su distancia con su cuñado al ver los celos absurdos de Sasuke, ¡Por Dios, es su hermano! ¿Cómo podría engañarlo con él? Pero eso Sasuke no lo entendía. Ella sabía que estaba haciendo mal al alejarse de Itachi y complacer a Sasuke en todo, y lo confirmó cuando el Uchiha mayor, un día, se alejó drásticamente de ella.

Simplemente un día, dejó de ir a su casa, dejó de llamarle, dejó de invitarla a esas salidas casuales…. La sacó de su vida. Sólo se limitó a saludarla e intercambiar unas cuantas palabras en las reuniones familiares, cuando pro casualidad, se encontraba con ella en la cocina o el jardín. Y aunque con el nacimiento de Sarada, este regreso, no fue lo mismo.

Como toda la familia Uchiha, este se había encariñado de más con su sobrina, la amaba como si fuera su propia hija. Y la niña lo quería a él de la misma forma, prácticamente, su hija había encontrado su lugar con Itachi.

Pero no le molestaba, al contrario, le alegraba ver aquel vínculo entre ellos. Tan fuerte, su cuñado había sido la figura paterna de Sarada, siempre estaba ahí cuando Sasuke no, cuando Sasuke estaba en el trabajo. Ocupado en viajes de negocio…. Ocupado con Ino.

Todo lo que Sasuke no había sido para su hija, lo había sido Itachi.

Pero ella estaba tan ciega de amor, que nunca le importó eso, siempre encontraba la justificación para el siempre se las arreglaba para estar ella en lugar de Sasuke. Para darle todo el cariño del mundo a su hija para que nunca le faltará nada.

-¡Llegamos!

Itachi abrió la puerta del copiloto a la peli rosa que, por su cara de sorprendida, apenas había caído en cuenta de que habían llegado. Bajo del auto con paso vacilante pero buscando con la mirada a su pequeña, ignoro el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y prefirió no mirar a Itachi.

-¡Sarada-chan!

Itachi sonrió de Lado y Cerro los ojos al ver a Sakura dar saltitos de emoción al ver a su hija.

-Mama- saludo la pequeña con una leve sonrisa y siendo recibida por un abrazo asfixiante junto con un enorme be si en la mejilla. . -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Iremos al parque de diversiones! – dijo con alegría. -Tu tío Itachi nos ha invitado.

La pequeña Uchiha alterno su mirada entre los dos, como si les hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Sarada-chan, nos divertirnos en grande. – Itachi le sonrió abriendo la puerta de su auto. – No te dejaré decir que no.

Sarada suspiro derrotada y asintió, entró al auto con calma. Después de todo, necesitaba distraerse un poco aunque fuera, y su mama parecía entusiasmada con la idea, si no mal recordaba, tenía tiempo que no salían juntas.

De la misma forma, Sakura entró al auto. Ese día sería entretenido.

 **-X-**

Lo primero que Sasuke esperaba al llegar a casa, era que Sakura apareciera tan radiante como siempre y lo recibiera con una cálida bienvenida. Pero, lo ubicó que encontró fue a las muchachas del servicio limpiando la casa hasta el último rincón.

Ni si quiera Sarada estaba.

Miro de forma fulminante a las muchachas cuando le preguntaron si deseaba algo y las dejó con la palabra en la boca. Dejó sus maletas cerca de la entrada y subió a su habitación en busca de un poco de descanso, quizá su esposa y su hija estaban pasando una de sus tardes juntas. No había de qué preocuparse, más tarde hablaría con ella.

9:05 P. M.

Era la hora que marcaba el reloj sobre su Buró, había dormido cerca de seis horas, se levantó algo adormilado y camino al baño para refrescarse el rostro. Salió de regreso a su habitación percatándose de que todo seguía igual, tal como él lo había dejado antes de tirarse a dormir.

Optó por bajar a la primera planta.

-Sakura – llamó en voz alta con tono serio.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Bajo a toda prisa las escaleras e ingreso a la cocina, nada, no había señales de su esposa e hija. Salió a la sala encontrándose con sus maletas en el mismo sitio en que las había dejado, maldijo por lo bajo y fue por un trago. Regreso a sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales de su sala a esperar la llegada de su esposa, ellas tendrían que darle una muy buena explicación del porqué de su llegada tarde.

Para su fortuna – o no- no espero demasiado, pronto llegó a sus oídos el sonido de un auto estacionándose fuera de su casa, seguramente era el auto de su esposa. O quizá no, ya que el suave sonido de la risa musical de Sakura llegó a sus oídos junto con la de ¿Itachi?

Estuvo a punto de salir y comprobar si era su hermano pero el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura se lo impidió, pronto escucho la puerta abrirse, se mantuvo en absoluto auto control cuando escucho los pasos hacia la sala…

-Casi muero del susto en la montaña rus…. – las palabras murieron en la boca de la peli rosa al ver a su esposo sentado tranquilamente en el sofá, sujetando un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha y con sus oscuros ónix enfurecidos. -…. Sassuke.

Sasuke apretó tan fuerte su puño izquierdo que comenzó a enterrarse las uñas en la piel, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo al verlos entrar, Sakura reía con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello atado en una coleta alta y con el suéter de estambre de Itachi puesto. Mientras que su hermano también sonreía, de una forma más discreta y con Sarada durmiendo en sus brazos, aún con el uniforme de la escuela.

Se notaba a simplele vista la sorpresa en el rostro de su esposa, era evidente que no lo esperaba, no cuando ella andaba quien sabe dónde con su hermano ¡Divirtiéndose! Mientras que él se la pasaba trabajando para darle todo. Y su hermano, él se mantenía serio e inexpresivo, como si nada de aquello fuera malo.

-Iré a dejar a Sarada-chan a su habitación. – y con eso su hermano tuvo la excusa para desaparecer.

.

-Regresaste antes – susurro Sakura algo nerviosa y avanzando con paso temeroso a el centro de la sala. -, creí que tu viaje duraría hasta mañana.

-Se adelantaron las reuniones – contestó seco. -, decidí darles una sorpresa al volver antes. – bebió su vaso de golpe. – Pero el que se llevó la sorpresa fui yo.

Sakura distinguió claramente el tono amargo que empleo en lo último, desvió la mirada al suelo, no tenía nada que decir.

-¿Eso es lo que siempre haces cuando no estoy? – pregunto con ironía formando una sonrisa tenebrosa. - ¿Verte con mi hermano?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, quería decirle que no, contestarle lo equivocado que estaba pero las palabras atoradas en su garganta se lo impedían. Con trabajos susurro un "No", que Sasuke no escucho.

-Hn, no me sorprende que por eso los medios piensen que me ves la cara de idiota – su enojo y rabia comenzaron a cegarlo, en menos de tres zancadas rodeó a Sakura y tomó el periódico que había comprado por la mañana arrojándolo al centro de la mesita de sala. – ¡Pronto también comenzarán a decir que Itachi es mejor padre que yo!

Los ojos de la peli rosa se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron al ver la noticia en los periódicos, ella e Itachi en aquel parque al que ella lo había llevado a comer. Con manos temblorosas lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

-¡Maldita sea Sakura! – alzó la voz sin importarle que su hermano aún estaba en el piso de arriba. - ¡Te comportas como una cual….

-Sasuke – la voz dura, firme y superior de Itachi irrumpió desde el final de las escaleras. -, no te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a la madre de tu hija.- advirtió con ese tono amenazante que dejaba claro que no toleraría una ofensa más.

-Hmmp, quien sabe si sea mi hija.- Mascullo por lo bajo para que su hermano no lo escuchará, pero Sakura si lo hizo.

Aquellas simples palabras atacaron el corazón de Sakura como si de una puñalada se tratara, los ojos comenzaron a picarle y el dolor comenzó a invadirá, aquellas palabras habían sido tan hirientes que sobrepasaban todo. Limpio de un manotazo su mejilla al sentir una lágrima traicionera escapar, encaró a Sasuke furiosa pero este ni se percató por estar desafiando con la mirada a su hermano.

Pronto el sentimiento de dolor fue sustituido por uno de ira, rencor y coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía el a juzgarla? ¿Con que cara la acusaba de infiel? ¡Cuando él era el único traidor en su matrimonio! Él la había estado haciendo sufrir las últimas semanas ¡Por su maldita infidelidad! y ella sin decir nada para no romper aquella familia que tanto le había costado formar, y el venía y simplemente le decía que era una cualquiera. Así sin más.

Y así, sin previo aviso y con todas las fuerzas de su pequeño ser, le soltó un puñetazo directo al ojo derecho. Había acumulado todo ese dolor que lo había estado matando para desquitarlo contra él, el causante de todas sus desgracias.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke – mascullo apretando los dientes. - Sarada-chan, no es tu hija. – sonrió con dolor. – ¡Es sólo mía! Yo la he educado, he estado ahí cuando tú sólo te has ocupado de tu estúpido trabajo. E sido padre y madre para ella.

Sasuke la miro desde el suele sujetándose el ojo afectado, por unos ligeros momentos no comprendía que había ocurrido pero cuando llegó el dolor del golpe, Se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, ver ahí a su esposa con la mirada dolida pero enfadada de pie frente a él con toda la decisión del mundo…. Defendiendo a su hija y a su dignidad.

-Eres un imbécil por creer que te engañó con tu hermano- alzó las manos al aire con dramatismo. -, ¡Es tu hermano, joder!

Y sin decir más, salió disparada a las escaleras pasando de largo a Itachi, llegó hasta la habitación de Sarada y se encerró con ella. Esa noche sería mejor dormir con ella.

Sasuke miro incrédulo como ella lo dejaba ahí, miro a Itachi que solamente sonrió burlón y abandonó su casa como si nada pasará. No hacía falta más para saber que la había jodido con su familia….

Había insultado a Sakura y a su hija sin detenerse a pensar primero.

Solo por unos estúpidos celos, cuando él había sido peor.


	5. Chapter 5

**DULCES SALUDOS A TODOS, EH REGRESADO UN POCO MAS RAPIDO JAJA Y PUES NADA, ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE LLEGAMOS A LOS ¡40! FOLLOWERS, QUE EMOCION XD. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS JEJE SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO. NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA.**

 **Amysd: Siente pasos en la azotea Sasuke jajaja no lo se, creo que será un ItaSaku jeje aun no lo tengo claro pero quiero que Sasuke sufra muajaja y si, los engaños son muy dolorosos** **. Saluditos y gracias por comentar.**

 **Dulce-chan: y se pondrá aun mejor jaja ese golpe me dolio hasta mi jajaja saludos y gracias por el mentario.**

 **SabakuNoSakura:ahora si le queda eso de Ino-cerda jajaja y yo tambien quiero que sufran jeje saluditos.**

 **Guest: me lees el pensamiento? Jaja y tengo planeado algo intermedio. Ni tan corto ni tan largo. Lo adecuado para que no aburra esta historia ja pero esa ya me lo estarán haciendo saber ustedes jaja saluditos!**

 **Lunakari: si hasta mi me dolio tremendo puñetazo jaja y pronto comenzarean a abrir los ojos jeje pero por ahora, dicen que no hay peor ciego que aquel que logra ver pero que aun asi decide volver a cerrar los ojos. Saluditos y gracias por comentar.**

 **Weriita: Itachi es mi amor ideal jajaja y casi se me hicieron estrellitas en los ojos al leer "como siempre cumpliendo mis expectativas" es emocionante leer eso jeje saluditos y gracias por comentar.**

 **Camila:son malos como la carne de puerco pero dicen que siempre hay un roto para un descocido jaja y Sakura e Itachin serán felices, eso creo jaja saluditos!**

 **rut-chan: jojojo pronto veremos mas de Sakura jaja ella aun tiene mucho que dar jeje solo un poco de paciencia porque se viene lo bueno . gracias por el comentario y saluditos.**

 **Bueno eso es todo creo jaja a partir de este capitulo se viene lo bueno en el siguiente. Espérenlo con ansias que yo espero no decepcionarlas jaja disfruten de su lectura y muchos besos, saludos y abrazos desde México jeje gracias por se preferencia.**

EL AROMA DEL VIENT0.

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 5: VERDADES QUE DUELEN.

.

.

.

.

 _La gente piensa que lo peor es perder a una persona que se quiere. Se equivoca, lo peor es perderse uno mismo mientras quiere demasiado a alguien._

Uchiha Sarada siempre había sido un niña un poco distinta a las demás niñas de su edad, tan solo con sus nueve años de edad era lo suficientemente madura e inteligente como para comprender todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todos en la familia Uchiha solían decir que era muy parecida a Sasuke e Itachi de pequeños, a su padre le había heredado la alegría y energía que lo caracterizaba de niño y a Itachi la inteligencia, la prueba estaba en las preguntas tan complicadas que ella misma se planteaba y que ella misma resolvía con investigación . Siempre devorando libros.

Adquiriendo conocimiento de todos lados, era una de esas famosos cerebritos que no descansaba hasta lograr todo lo que se proponía, muy parecida a Sakura en ese aspecto, siempre testarudas y defendiendo aquello que consideraban justo. La combinación perfecta entre Sasuke y Sakura.

La atenta mirada onix de Sarada detallaba cada movimiento que daba su madre al entrar y salir de la cocina trayendo su desayuno. Tonta no era y sabía que algo le ocurría desde hace unas semanas atrás, pero ahora era más evidente que nunca, sus ojos estaban hinchados tratando de ser disimulado con maquillaje, pero su mirada la delataba. Era triste y hasta cristalina de vez en cuando.

Sabía que algo había ocurrido anoche, casi podría jurar que su padre estaba involucrado en eso porque no se encontraba por ningún lado y sus maletas estaban en la sala, lo cual significaba que debía haber llegado anoche u hoy por la madrugada, entonces ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos?

Quizá habían discutido y por eso su madre tenía los ojos hinchados pero ¿Desde hacía semanas? El cambio en su madre había sido desde semanas atrás, donde la había visto triste, con la mirada pérdida siempre en algún punto cuando creía que ella no la veía, aunque trataba de mostrarse normal…. A ella no la engañaba. ¡Era su hija! ¿Cómo podría no verlo? Las únicas veces que sonreía con genuina alegría, era cuando se veían después de un largo día escolar y de trabajo…. O cuando pasaba tiempo con su tío Itachi.

También aquello era otro cambio y muestra de que sus padres no andaban bien en su matrimonio, ahora su tío y su mama se veían más a menudo cuando antes pasaban meses sin verse. Aunque la razón era simple, Itachi tenía el tiempo que su Papa no tenía para ellas, aunque no le gustará admitirlo, así era. Itachi siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando su Papa no y al parecer, ahora también para su mama.

Suspiró con pesadez y se acomodó en su silla al tiempo que su madre colocaba delante suyo su plato del desayuno. Fue en ese preciso momento que se dio cuenta de la venda de su mano derecha.

-¿Qué te paso en la mano?

La mirada sorprendida delató a su madre enseguida, desvió la mirada y sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-Se me lastimó ayer al bajar del auto de tu tío.

Mentira, aquello no era más que una patética mentira y lo sabía por el leve tartamudeo en la voz de su madre, decidió no preguntar más y dedicarse a comer, porque no importaba cuanto quisiera saber la verdad…. Su mama nunca se la diría.

Se apresuró a comer para después correr por su mochila e irse a la escuela, miro por última vez a su madre y le sonrió para darle tranquilidad, ella le correspondió con el mismo gesto y se despidió con su mano lastimada. Definitivamente algo sucedía en su familia….

Y ella lo iba descubrir.

 **-X-**

Lo primero que Ino pensó al llegar a la oficina el martes por la mañana fue en los cientos de reclamos que le haría a Itachi por no haber ido el fin de semana a visitarla y por dejarla plantada el día anterior, lo del día anterior lo entendía por su trabajo pero lo del fin de semana…. No. El muy ingrato la había dejado de lado seguramente por estar con su cuñada, pasándola de maravilla por todos lados.

Mientras que ella se quedaba con la desilusión y la comida lista para él, que nunca llegaría. Aún recordaba claramente el pequeño pinchazo que sentía en su corazón cada que recordaba lo sola que había estado en su departamento y la horrible oleada de celos que la inundó cuando vio a la señora Uchiha y a Itachi juntos en aquel parque pasándola de lo lindo.

Como si fueran una parejita de novios adolescentes.

Oh como le había dolido aquello, pero nunca lo admitiría, no señor. Le demostraría a la señora Uchiha que Itachi era sólo de ella, que no estaba dispuesta compartirlo, le dejaría bien en claro su lugar como CUÑADA por si se le estaba olvidando, para que no se tomará atribuciones que no debía.

También se lo dejaría claro a Itachi, que para él no debía haber ninguna otra mujer más que ella, no debía tener ojos para nadie más, como siempre había sido. Su orgullo de mujer herida no le permitía perder a Itachi, no a el que era lo único que le quedaba, porque Sasuke definitivamente se había olvidado de ella. La prueba de ello era que no había tenido ninguna llamada; mensaje o correo suyo durante todo el fin de semana y hasta ahora.

-¿Mala noche?

Ino pegó un pequeño saltito ante aquella voz masculina que sacaba de sus pensamientos, miro a su lado izquierdo encontrándose con un hombre bastante elegante pero con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Su piel era demasiado blanca y su cabello y ojos eran tan negros como los de Itachi o Sasuke, vestía impecable con un traje negro y camisa Blanca que hasta se confundía con su piel, tenía un buen porte, debía admitir que era guapo y alto.

-Lamento si la asuste, no quise hacerlo. – se disculpó con otra sonrisa falsa y apretando el botón del último piso del elevador.

Ino regreso de inmediato su vista al frente y carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

-No se preocupe, esa sólo que venía algo distraída – entrelazo sus manos delante suyo. – y he tenido noches mejores. – sonrió débilmente.

-Eso no lo dudo señorita – contestó confianzudo -, una mujer como usted debe estar acostumbrada a tener siempre buenas noches. – rio de lado y hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Y según usted– fruncido el ceño. -una mujer como yo, ¿Por qué debe estar acostumbrada a tener siempre buenas noches?

El hombre sonrió de nuevo de forma extraña, giro su rostro encontrándose directamente con la mirada azulina de ella, ninguna expresión marcaba su rostro, lo cual le causó escalofríos a la rubia.

-Porque si su novio no está para hacerle compañía – sacó su mano derecha de su bolsillo y sujeto un mechón de su flequillo enroscándolo entre sus dedos. -, su amante duramente si lo estará. – susurro por último regresando a su anterior posición y dejando con la boca abierta a Ino. -¿Me equivoco?

La rubia estaba por contestarle y soltarle hasta una cachetada por semejante atrevimiento pero el sonido de las puertas abrirse del elevador la detuvo, sólo apretó sus puños con fuerza y mordió su lengua.

-¡Sai! – grito un rubio desde afuera con alegría y acercándose al hombre de su lado. -¡Al fin llegas!

Ahora sabía que aquel hombre descarado tenía nombre, miro de manera atenta como salía del ascensor después de despedirse de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza, a encontrarse con aquel rubio, que si mal no recordaba, era Uzumaki Naruto.

Mejor amigo de Sasuke, se conocían desde niños y tenían negocios juntos. Lo había visto una que otra ocasión de visita en la oficina o en revistas con él. Más no lo conocía formalmente, pero por lo poco que lo había visto, se veía que era una buena persona, o quizá no tanto, después de todo si se juntaba con un patán como el tal Sai, ¿Qué podía esperarse de el?

-El señor Uchiha los espera en su oficina.

Matsuri apareció con su pequeña libreta abrazada a su pecho haciéndoles una reverencia a los dos visitantes para después guiarlos a la oficina de Sasuke. Ino resoplo llegando a su escritorio en menos de cuatro zancadas y dejó caer su bolso sobre este. Lo rodeó y se desplomó sobre su silla.

-El señor Uchiha ha estado preguntando por ti – susurro Matsuri apresurada llegando a su escritorio. -, dice que le lleves café a su oficina para los tres y que más tarde hablará contigo. – suspiro con cansancio. – Esta de mal humor, ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

-Me quedé dormida.

-Que fácil lo dices – protestó la castaña. -le he tenido que inventar al señor Uchiha que has ido al médico porque no te has sentido bien estos días. Serás mejor que te las ingentes si no quieres ser despedida.

Y sin más, Matsuri regreso su vista al ordenador para seguir trabajando. Sasuke no la despediría ¿O sí? Ino comenzó a dudarlo y más ahora que ya no eran nada, se levantó perezosa de su cómodo asiento y se fue a la pequeña cocina donde preparaban el café, se apresuró a preparar todo y tomó la bandeja con sumo cuidado de no tirar nada en el trayecto.

De reojo alcanzó a ver la puerta de la oficina de Itachi cerrase, seguramente estaba llegando, quizá si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde se lo encontraba en el elevador. Quizá.

Llamó a la puerta de la oficina con algo de dificultad y para su mala suerte, Sai le abrió la puerta con su sonrisa falsa y sus cejas arqueadas. Le cedió el paso y ella entró aun manteniendo el equilibrio de su bandeja.

-Buenos días señor Uchiha – saludo cordial como siempre y dirigiéndose una mirada rápida al hombre serio detrás de su escritorio. Por un momento estuvo a punto de preguntarle que le había sucedido en el ojo derecho, que estaba morado pero se contuvo. -, señor Uzumaki. – saludo al rubio ofreciéndole una taza de café.

-Hola Ino. – saludo este alegre con su sonrisa radiante. -Aún no me puedo creer que Sakura-chan tenga tanta fuerza. – soltó la carcajada. – Pero te lo mereces por teme.

Ino hizo oídos sordos comportándose como la profesional secretaria que era y se acercó a Sai de la misma forma que a Naruto. Aunque este le miro de forma poco amable y enfocó su vista de nuevo en Sasuke por encima de su hombro de ella.

-Mi preciosa prima debe tener su mano lastimada por tu culpa – bebió un poco de su café. -, le haré una visita saliendo de aquí.

Sasuke miro de forma asesina a Sai, Ino le miro extrañada de aquella reacción mientras se acercaba a él. Le ofreció café que el acepto y le dijo un seco "Puedes retirarte"

-¿Tan rápido se ira? – dijo con tono triste Sai. – Pero Sasuke, tu secretaria es muy bella como para dejar de verla. – sonrió de forma ladeada. -¿Dónde la conseguiste? Quisiera alguien como ella. Así nunca me aburriría de trabajar.

-Con su permiso. - Se apresuró a decir la rubia y Salir apresura de ahí. De lo contrario la penetrante mirada de Sasuke la Pondría más nerviosa.

-Tú nunca cambiaras. – alcanzó a oír decir a Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Sus manos, piernas y cuerpo temblaban por la situación anterior, trató de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo y regreso a su escritorio. Se recompuso mentalmente de todo lo anterior y se dedicó a trabajar.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unas horas su mente divago en aquel hombre, Sai. Nunca había escuchado nada acerca suyo, era u hombre misterioso que daba sonrisas falsas y que al parecer sabía algo de ella, más bien, sabía lo de su relación con Itachi y Sasuke. Lo suficiente como para decirle aquello en el ascensor. ¿Y si se lo decía a Itachi o a Sakura?

Pero ¿Cómo lo sabía? Si hasta donde ella sabía, habían sido discretos en todo, siempre cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle para no ser descubiertos. No podía saberlo… ¿No?

 **-X-**

-¿Cuándo nos veremos?

Aquella pregunta cargada de tristeza, dolor y melancolía logró convencer por unos vagos momentos a Itachi, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo acomodándose en la silla de su oficina y sujetando firme el teléfono a su oído. ¿Cómo podía fingir tan bien?

-Esta noche Casi No tengo trabajo, me daré una vuelta por tu departamento.

-¿Enserio? – la ilusión en la voz de ella lo hizo sonreír como un tonto. Era un maldito masoquista por dejarse hacer más daño por ella.

-Hn.

-¿No me dejarás plantada? – reprochó, ya la imaginaba haciendo un puchero infantil. -Como las otras veces.

-No, esta vez no Ino- prometió. -y ya te dije que lo siento.

-Si pero ya no sé si puedo confiar en ti – murmuró. – nuestra relación a cambiado…. Estas más distante, ¿Acaso ya te aburrirse de mí? ¿Ya no me quieres?

¿Quererla? El la seguía Amando como un loco.

-Siempre te voy a querer. – susurro débilmente. -, nunca me aburriría de ti.

Escucho una suave sonrisa del otro lado de la línea. – Entonces te veo esta noche, prepárate una deliciosa cena para ti.

-Está bien. – se dispuso a colgar.

-¡Itachi! – le interrumpió ella antes de que lo hiciera. – Te quiero.

Aquella revelación lo tomó desprevenido, Yamanaka Ino le estaba diciendo que lo quería, nunca antes lo habían hecho, decía que sus actos hablaban por si solos.

-Yo también Ino. Yo también

¿Acaso ella habría cambiado? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que estaba mal? ¿Habrá terminado con Sasuke? Lentamente el sólo comenzó a darse esperanzas sobre ella, esperanzas que muy en el fondo quería creer con todas sus fuerzas, que ella al fin recapacitara y dejará Sasuke para preferirlo a él.

Sonrió ligeramente, pero Itachi no sabía que le gente no cambia a no ser por un razón de fuerza. Aquel que engaña una vez vuelve a hacerlo sin importar que, aquel que traiciona no ama de verdad, de lo contrario nunca hubiera traicionado. El aún creía que su adorable Ino cambiaría, recapacitaría y le diría te amo, su amor por ella lo hacía tener esperanzas e ilusiones, lo hacía perderse a sí mismo por estar soñando con un futuro junto a ella…. Un futuro en el que ella nunca estaría.

Con ánimos misteriosamente renovados y con actitud positiva se dispuso a salir de su oficina, era la hora de la comida y quería sorprender a Ino invitándola a comer y recuperar un poco del tiempo con ella que había dejado de lado por estar con Sakura, esa mujer prohibida a la que le había traído problemas por estar con ella. Y aún tenía una plática pendiente con Sasuke.

Aunque no había sabido nada de su cuñada, sabía que estaba bien por parte de Karin, pero de ahí en fuera, no le había llamado. Quizá lo haría más tarde, salió de su oficina con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, paso de largo por el escritorio vacío de su secretaria y se detuvo delante del de Ino.

Estaba vacío.

Miro la hora en reloj de muñeca encontrándose con que aún era algo temprano, quizá ella se había ido con Matsuri. No le quedaba de otra que irse, quizá las alcanzaba aún en la recepción pero el extraño sonido de algo al caer contra una alfombra lo detuvo, giro sobre sus talones y regreso a la oficina de Sasuke, de donde había pro venido el ruido.

No se molestó en abrir la puerta ya que estaba entre abierta, se le hizo extraño que Sasuke estuviera ya que siempre era el primero en salir para irse a casa a comer, aunque quizá se había quedado por la pelea que había tenido con Sakura. Se asomó cuidadosamente.

Grave error.

Todas aquellas ilusiones que se había formado se vieron aplastadas con más fuerza de lo que debían, ahí, sobre el escritorio de Sasuke, estaba Ino semi-desnuda y con la falda hasta la cintura…. Y Sasuke en medio de sus piernas.

Los dos desbordaba pasión, como la de dos amantes que han pasado meses sin verse, disfrutaban plenamente del deseo carnal. Sasuke tapaba la boca de ella para que no gritaba del placer y la besaba apasionadamente mientras su mano libre recorría su pierna derecha, ella se aferraba a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ellos siempre seguirían siendo amantes.

Aquella escena terminó por destrozarle, por acabar con la poca bondad que quedaba en él. Con la poca piedad que le había tenido a ambos, se contuvo de entrar y golpear a su hermano y sacarla ella a la calle así como estaba. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y salió del lugar hecho una furia, jamás les perdonaría semejante traición.

Todo ese dolor se lo pagarían al doble, los destruiría a los dos.

 **-X-**

Sarada corría por los pasillos de la escuela con decisión, era la hora del almuerzo y ella había ideado un plan para poder escaparse. Toda la mañana había estado pensando en los problemas que su madre tenía con su padre y después, de un largo rato, se decidió a tomar "el toro por los cuernos". Iría a hablar con su padre.

Si su madre no estaba dispuesta a decirle nada, su padre tendría que hacerlo, él tenía que darle explicaciones sobre la situación de ellos. No quería verlos peleando para que después salieran con que se divorciarían, no quería eso para ellos, ellos se amaban intensamente como para dejarse vencer por unas cuanta peleas.

Estaba segura que su padre le hablaría claro, Sasuke la trataba como una persona madura y no como una niña de nueve años como su mama. Sasuke era más comprensivo y siempre le hablaba claro, sin rodeos o tapujos. Así que, iría hasta su oficina y hablaría con él, ya que en su casa nunca lo encontraría, sería más fácil si iba a su oficina, ahí no podría decirle que no.

Enfocó las rejas de la entrada abiertas, estaban ya a poca distancia de ella, sólo era cuestión de correr y estaría afuera.

-¿Intentado escapar?

Los bellos se le erizaron ante la aparición repentina de Boruto a su lado. Le miro de reojo y prefirió no contestarle, lo ignoro y corrió a toda prisa a la entrada. Era ahora o nunca.

-¡Eh! ¡Sarada!

No le importó el grito de su amigo, sólo corrió a toda prisa hasta que estuvo fuera, cruzó la calle y una vez del otro lado, se detuvo a respirar, apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas e inhalo y exhaló varía veces.

-Para ser tan pequeña corres rápido.

-No por nada ganamos el Festival deportivo – se defendió. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vi muy extraña toda la mañana – dijo como si nada metiendo sus manos en Los bolsillos de su pantalón. -Y después te vi queriendo escapar, ¿A dónde vas?

Sarada dudo en sí decirle o no a Boruto la verdad. -A lo oficina de mi padre. Tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Y por eso escaparate de la escuela? – casi grito. -te castigaron en grande cuando se den cuenta.

-Es más importante hablar con mi Papa y la oficina es el único lugar donde puedo encontrarlo. – le dirigió una mirada fría. – No te pedí que vinieras, puedes regresar en cuanto quieras.

Boruto torció la boca y le dio la espalda. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

-Llegaremos más rápido si caminamos entre calles- se detuvo en una esquina y le miro de reojo. -¿Te quedarás ahí?

Sarada sonrió de lado y lo alcanzó. Juntos comenzaron a caminar entre las concurridas calles de Konoha, dos pequeños niños que a simple vista parecían perdidos pero sabían perfectamente a donde ir.

En el transcurso del camino, Sarada comenzó a contarle acerca de sus sospechas y del porqué de su visita a las oficinas de su padre, Boruto la escucho atento dándole de vez en cuando su punto de vista. Pero a pesar de que se apresuraban se tardaron alrededor de dos horas en llegar, el camino era algo lejos y hubiese sido peor si se iban como ella lo había planeado. Había sido una fortuna que Boruto supiese calles.

-No creo que el tío Sasuke sea capaz de ofender a la tía Sakura.. – opinó rascándose la cabeza y adentrándose al edificio. -Papa dice que la ama mucho.

-Y yo no creo que mama sea la que armé un alboroto por nada – defendió a su madre. -, mama no es así, bueno, más que con su trabajo.

Boruto prefirió guardar silencio, ambos niños se acercaron a la recepción, la mujer recepcionista les recibió con una sonrisa pero con la clara sorpresa en su rostro. Y no era Para menos al ver a dos niños ahí.

-Hola, soy Uchiha Sarada. Vengo a ver a mi padre – dijo con seriedad y acomodando sus gafas.

-Ah, claro….

-Uchiha Sasuke – dijo de pronto Sarada al ver la confusión de la recepcionista.

-ah sí; el señor Uchiha está en su oficina- le sonrió con amabilidad. -, ¿Quieres que te anuncie?

-No – contestó rápido, prefería pasar directo. – prefiero que no.

-Oh está bien, no te preocupes – contesto. -. Estoy por salir a comer así que me ahorras el trabajo. – sonrió. – es el último piso. Quizá ahí esté aún su secretaria.

Sarada asintió y emitió un ligero "gracias", avanzaron al elevador y esperaron pacientes a que este llegará; bajaron unas cuantas personas y entraron una vez que se vació. Boruto presionó el botón del último piso y tarareo la cancioncita que sonó. Sarada río al verlo.

Pasados los minutos las puertas se abrieron dejando ver los dos escritorios de las dos oficinas, ambos vacíos. Quizá ya habían salido a comer como había dicho la recepcionista, se adentró restándole importancia, así sería mejor, podría pasar directo a la oficina de su padre. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y sujeto el pomo dispuesta a irrumpir sin si quiera tocar, no lo consideraba necesario ya que debía estar sólo.

-¿Acaso estás celoso? – detuvo el movimiento de su mano dejándola firme sobre el pomo al escuchar la voz de una mujer dentro. – no tienes ningún derecho, nuestra relación terminó, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

-Hmmp, yo nunca dije eso – esa era la voz de su Papa. – o acaso, ¿Te lo especifique? Que tú hayas sacado tus conclusiones es tu problema.

Silencio, Sarada se acercó más a la puerta.

-¡Eres un imbécil! – alzó la voz. - ¿Crees que puedes tratarme como quieras? No soy una cualquiera a la que buscas sólo cuando tienes ganas, Sasuke.

Sarada abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, retrocedió un poco al escuchar aquello. ¿De qué se trataba eso? Pegó un salto y tuvo que tapar su boca con ambas manos al escuchar un fuerte golpe del otro lado de la puerta, como si hubieran estampado algo…. O alguien.

-Tú eres mía, Ino- la voz de su Papa de nuevo susurro ronca. – Y nadie, escúchame bien, nadie puede verte o tocarte más que yo. Ni siquiera Itachi.

¿Itachi? ¿Qué tenía que ver su tío ahí? Pronto los dos pequeños escucharon un gemido al momento que la puerta se movía, pero casi enseguida el movimiento paro y los sonidos se escucharon un poco más lejos, Sarada no quería creer aquello, no de su padre.

El hombre que siempre hablaba de justicia y sinceridad, que provenía de una familia así. Se acercó a la puerta esta vez más decidida y abrió cuidadosamente lo suficiente como para asomar su cabeza.

Lo que vio le partió el corazón.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia, se retiró sin importarle si hacía ruido o no y salió corriendo a las escaleras de emergencia, bajo corriendo a todo lo que pudo y cuidando no caer. Una vez que estuvo fuera del edificio, una cuadra para ser más precisos, escondida en un callejón se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar a un más.

Las gafas cayeron ensuciándose de tierra y quebrándose un poco. Quiso gritar hasta quedarse ronca pero decidió no hacerlo, en su lugar comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños importándole poco si se lastimada, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y mil veces. Su madre no se merecía eso, no cuando a ella le constaba lo duro que trabajaba diario para darle lo mejor.

Y ella tampoco, ella que era su hija y que siempre lo había admirado y hasta respetado por el importante hombre de negocios que era, porque él había sabido luchar y cumplir por sus sueños hasta crear su propio Imperio.

Por eso lo admiraba, por eso lo quería.

-Sarada….

La voz triste de Boruto no la sorprendió, el pobre chico ni siquiera sabía que decir. Así que, se acercó a ella dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado y le abrazo, así en silencio compartía su dolor, el dolor de su mejor amiga. La pequeña Uchiha no hizo nada por alejarse, sólo se refugió más en sus brazos y dejó salir todo lo que una niña de nueve años no podía y no merecía aguantar, la imagen de su padre había quedado totalmente destruida ante ella…

Aquel hombre no se merecía ni un poco de su respeto, ni si quiera que lo llamará Padre. Ahora era sólo el miserable que estaba engañando a su mama.


	6. Chapter 6

¡wow¡ ¡hemos llegado a los 53! No lo puedo creer :,) lloro de la felicidad jeje muchisismas gracias a todas y todos por seguir esta historia que cada dia se pone mas zukulenta, este capitulo es algo asi como el intermedio pero ya viene lo buenísimo en el siguiente jaja prepárense con su tanque de oxigeno y esas cosas para ser revividos porque se mueren de un infarto de sorpresa con el siguiente muajaja por ahora dejo este para ver comom van reatsionando nuestros personajes jaja saluditos y gracias por leer.!

SabakuNoSakura: chochinotes jaja si ya pronto sufrirán (cof cof en el siguiente capitulo cof cof) saluditos!

xmomo-chanx: gracias gracias (estoy contenta) me alegra que me digan eso ja es hermoso! Yo también estoy esperando ver la pareja que se formara aunque creo que un Sasusaku no seria lo ideal a pesar de que lo amo jeje en fin, Itachi tiene que ser feliz y Sakura pus también jaja pobre de mi Sarada-chan pero tiene que saberlo porque es parte de la historia je saluditos, igualmente cuídate y gracias por el review.

amysd: concuerdo contigo con lo de pobre pequeña porque es una niña pero nesecito que se entere para que la trama de esta historia ja además ella es un personaje fuerte y yo también llore tanto como cuando ela creía que Sakura no era su madre en el manga. En fin te dejo que leas y saluditos jeje garcias por el comentario.

gene44: j ojo jo ¿Lo será? Jaja

Dulce-chan: omaiga creo que todos están asi jeje nunca esperaron que Sarada lo descubriera muajaja pero Sasuke e Ino lo pagaran con creces (sonrisa malvada) saluditos y gracias por el comentario.

Weriita: que puede ser peor que la imagen de un padre rota ante su hija? Supongo que Sarada ahora tiene mucho que pensar ja y ¿apoyara a su madre? Eso no lo se jaja ya veremos después de todo, es una niña jaja saluditos y gracias por comentar ( p.d. yo también espero que Itachi sea feliz)

Camila: j ojo jo tienes una mente malvada jaja todos esperan con ansias la reacción de la pequeña Uchiha y ya vendrá jaja después de todo es una Uchiha y ellos reaccionan difente a las emociones ¿ no? Jaja saluditos y gracias por comentar.

Guest: yo también espero que Sasuke sufra por maldito infiel jaja y comienzo a creer que Sakura terminara con Itachi. Tendre que prestárselo para que sea feliz jajaja saluditos y gracias por el comentario.

Guest: jaja desgraciadamente es la realidad que dia a dia se vive, cada vez mas los matrimonios involuvran a sus hijos sin tener en cuenta el daño que les causan je pero bueno esperemos que sufran como se merecen ja saludos!

MK-Love18: jaja te infartaras con el que viene jaja la venganza es dulce y Sasuke esta por experimentarla en manos de quien menos espera jaja Ino terminara mal jeje en fin espero que nio mueras por tanta emoción :D yp tamnien amo el sasusaku pero me temo que se vera destruido aquí saluditos y gracias por el comentario!

Aikurayami: sinceramente….llore con tu comentario! Es hermoso jaja gracias por todo y por el "escribes muy bien" me encanta hacer esto y mas con lectores como tu. Como ustedes! Jaja Sakura va a destruir a Sasuke sin consideración alguna jeje y el Itasaku se viene mas fuerte que nuca jaja saluditos y gracias por tu lindo comentario.

SuperbGardenCrown: Bueno primero que nada, Hola jaja no me molesta en lo absoluto tu comentario ya que se de antemano que hay cientos de historias casi con la misma trama y también se que es un poco cliché por Sasuke e Ino yo misma e leído varias historias asi ja en especial una que llamo mucho mi atención pero que la autora ya no continuo nunca. Es una donde Sakura e Ino son hermanas y la peli rosa es novia de Sasuke, cuando ella lo presenta ante su familia, Sasuke queda prendado de la radiante y atrevida Ino y comienzan un juego donde ya nunca supe si si o no engañaron a Sakura ya que nunca se continuo jaja por esa historia fue que se me ocurrio esta jaja agradezco mucho tu comentario porque es un buen punto de vista jeje y fuiste sincera en todo jaja saluditos y gracias por comentar! :D

Bien bien. Muchos lindos comentarios jaja creo haber terminado ahora si continúen con esto que los veo en la próxima jaja no me maten por favor jaja adiouss!

 **El aroma del viento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Decepciones.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Es difícil decir lo que**_

 _ **Quiero decir,**_

 _ **Es penoso negar lo que quiero negar…**_

 _ **Mejor no lo digo.**_

 _ **Mejor no lo niego.**_

 _ **-Mario Benedetti.**_

 _-Estoy embarazada._

 _La sorpresa en las finas facciones del rostro de Sasuke fue más evidente que nunca antes, dio dos cortos pasos al centro de la sala y dejó caer su mochila en uno de los sillones, ladeo su cabeza un poco. Pasados los segundos reaccionó por completo, una pequeña sonrisa tan natural y perfecta se instaló en sus labios, sus ojos de llenaron de un brillo exquisito de felicidad._

 _Sakura le iba a dar un hijo._

 _Avanzó en menos de tres zancadas hacia ella que lo miraba entre asustada y feliz, asustada por su reacción quizá pero feliz por la noticia. La sujeto de la cintura con firmeza y la elevó en el aire dándole pequeñas vueltas y obteniendo como resultado las carcajadas de ella que se aferró con fuerza a su cuello._

 _-Hn, voy a ser padre._

 _-Vamos a ser padres. – corrigió la peli rosa una vez en el suelo._

 _-Gracias – soltó Sasuke en un suspiro y depositando un beso en su frente. – Gracias por todo Sakura._

 _Y aquellas sencillas palabras bastaron para que Sakura entendiera la enorme felicidad que Sasuke sentía, todas sus preocupaciones y temores se vieron acabados por esas pocas palabras que quizá para muchos no serían nada pero para ella eran todo. Se abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza disfrutando del calor y la protección de su esposo, ¿Qué más podía pedir?_

 _-Te amo Sakura. – susurro apoyando su mentón en su cabeza. – a ti y a mi hijo._

Sakura estampó su puño lastimado contra el escritorio de su oficina, limpio una lágrima traicionera de un manotazo y maldijo en lo alto, decir que estaba molesta era poco. Ese maldito de Sasuke la había herido en lo más preciado de su ser, en su hija, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que no era su hija?

¡Joder!

¿Dónde había quedado el Sasuke de aquel tiempo? El Sasuke feliz y orgulloso de su esposa, de su hija, de su familia…. ¿Dónde? Seguramente se había muerto con su matrimonio dejando sólo un miserable celoso que no tenía consideración alguna con ellas.

Se había perdido en algún punto de su historia juntos y ella también, se estaba perdiendo ahora con el daño colateral que recibía de Sasuke. Si seguía así pronto no quedaría nada de la Sakura de antes, se consumirá hasta el final donde su única salida sería la soledad.

Y no quería eso para ella, ni para Sarada.

-Sakura-chan – Karin apareció en la oficina con paso vacilante. – Te llegó esto hace un momento.

Le extendió una pequeña caja negra que tomó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la abrió encontrando en su interior un -seguramente- costoso collar de perlas junto con una pequeña tarjetita que decía "Discúlpame". Bufo exasperada al momento que cerraba la caja con fuerza, ese maldito de Sasuke creía que podía pedir disculpas así nada más, ella no era como su amante a la que seguramente así le hacía.

Soltó otra maldición por lo bajo y salió de su oficina hecha una furia, esta vez Sasuke la escucharía y si no, lo haría a escucharla cuando le metiera esa caja por algún lugar de su cuerpo donde no le da el sol. Manejo como una loca a través de la ciudad para llegar derrapando a la oficina de Sasuke, bajo con un fuerte azotó de puerta y entró tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitían.

Sólo había unas cuantas personas en el lugar pero no era de extrañarse, era la hora de la comida. Llegó al último piso donde tampoco había nadie pero estaba segura de que Sasuke si, se escuchaba ruido adentro, avanzó dispuesta a entrar pero la puerta semi-abierta se lo impidió, asomó su cabeza por la apertura y por instinto la caja cayó de sus manos.

De nuevo Sasuke le destrozada el corazón.

Estaba por entrar y enfrentarlo de una vez pero una mano en su boca se lo impidió, pronto se sintió sujetada de las manos con fuerza y en menos de un segundo era cargada para ser llevada a quien sabe dónde. La soltaron una vez dentro de la oficina de alguien, giro en busca de su agresor encontrándose a…. Itachi.

-Demonios – susurro con alivio. – eres tu…

-Para ser tan pequeña pesas demasiado – se quejó. -¿Dónde escondes tanto?

-¿Por qué no me dejaste entrar? – Mascullo dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. -los tenía en pleno acto.

Itachi se encogió de hombros mientras analizaba a su cuñada, lucía molesta, muy molesta. Tenía un ligero brillo de dolor en sus ojos pero su furia contenida era más grande, lo suficiente como para no dejarla llorar o analizar las cosas.

-Bonita joya – susurro al abrir la pequeña caja. -¿Es tu regalo de disculpas?

-Sasuke imbécil – farfullo. – Cree que con sus costosos regalos puede arreglarlo todo.

Sakura mordió su labio con fuerza, el sentimiento comenzaba a invadirla con aquellos recuerdos donde Sasuke le regalaba joyas o enormes ramos de flores sólo porque sí, porque quería consentirla o sorprenderla y no cuando peleaban. Se cruzó de brazos y pestañeo varias veces para impedir que sus lágrimas salieran, esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Itachi que solamente suspiro pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-Deja que el sueño de Sasuke dure un poco más – pidió con pesar. -, para que cuando despierte sea por el duro golpe de su realidad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, no quería seguir siendo la estúpida a la que Sasuke le veía la cara, no cuando ni si quiera su oficina respetaba, no cuando el armaba una escena de celos sin derecho alguno…. No cuando había renegado de su hija.

-Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo – se acercó hasta ella tomándola por los hombros y le sonrió. -, te prometo que los destruiremos a ambos.

La peli rosa le miro sorprendida por la sonrisa tranquila que tenía, suspiro rendida y asintió abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Itachi la envolvió en sus brazos dándole aquella protección que ella buscaba y pronto sintió su pequeño cuerpo temblar.

Estaba llorando.

La abrazo aún con más fuerza y acarició su cabello, era suave y sedoso como él lo recordaba, dejó que ella siguiera así, sacando todo lo que sentía. Era justo y necesario.

 **-X-**

El viento golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, sus mejillas estaban coloradas de tanto correr y su cabello completamente desordenado pero ni siquiera le importaba. Su prioridad ahora era llegar primero a casa que sus padres, tenía que buscar cuidadosamente evidencia alguna del engaño de su padre para poder mostrárselas a su mama, no quería que ella siguiera engañada vilmente por ese hombre.

Entró como un torbellino a la residencia Uchiha y corrió escaleras arriba a la habitación de sus padres sólo para encerrarse en ella. Comenzó a buscar por todos los cajones y rincones del lugar pero no encontró nada, estaba por rendirse cuando al jalar una de las ropas finamente dobladas en el armario, salió volando un sobre amarillo.

-Uchiha Sakura. – murmuró al leer el destinatario.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a revisar el contenido del sobre, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de fotografías. Fotografías donde salía su padre con su amante, una tras otra de ellos dos saliendo de restaurantes, hoteles o paseando por algún lugar, otras cuantas donde se besaban y otras en una cama desnudos.

Miro las fotografías con horror, ¡Su madre lo sabía! Y no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada. Se sintió aún más traicionada, ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? Si ahora las dos personas que se suponía debían ser su ejemplo a seguir…. La estaban decepcionando.

Sakura, su madre soportando la infidelidad de su padre y Sasuke, su padre traidor.

¿Quién era peor? ¿El por engañar? O ¿Ella por soportarlo?

Acomodo todo debidamente en su lugar y salió llevándose las fotos con ella, corrió a su habitación sólo para encerrarse en el baño. Abrió las llaves y dejó correr el agua caliente sobre ella, necesitaba pensar, alejarse de todo eso pero no lo conseguiría si seguía ahí.

Se tragó todas las lágrimas que querían salir junto con el dolor insoportable y comenzó a bañarse. Su dolor no la destruiría, por el contrario, todo ese dolor lo convertiría en odio para poder salir adelante, porque así eran los Uchiha, así era ella.

Acabaría con la farsa de sus padres.

 **-X-**

Ino miraba con una mueca de disgusto las invitaciones que había realizado para la cena del sábado de su jefe, habían quedado perfectas pero eso no era lo que le disgustada, si no el hecho de que fueran para el festejo de los diez maravillosos años de casado del señor Uchiha.

Aún recordaba claramente como Sasuke le había ordenado reservar aquel pequeño jardín cerca del centro de la ciudad, era lindo el lugar por sus hermosos árboles de Cerezo rodeándolo y un riachuelo atravesando el lugar. Muy digno de una pequeña celebración de ese tipo, aunque estuvo muy cerca de decirle que no tenían cupo para ese día, no se atrevió porque seguramente Sasuke investigará y le iría peor.

Después de eso le había mandado a hacer las invitaciones y mandárselas a su familia y uno que otro amigo íntimo de la familia, también le había ordenado contratar a una organizadora de eventos que preparara todo para el sábado. Ino aún no podía creer que Sasuke fuera del tipo de hombre que organizará algo como aquello porque se suponía que debía ser la grandiosa señora Uchiha la que debía hacerlo, pero al parecer ella ni recordaba su aniversario.

Valla esposa.

Suspiró con pesadez y se dispuso a llevarlas al mensajero, como le molestaba aquello. Y más cuando acababa de "reconciliarse" con Sasuke, era increíble como ese hombre podía tenerla a sus pies con sólo unas cuantas caricias o palabras. Le gustaba con demencia y lo amaba como a nadie pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía mal por Itachi?

Poco después de haber terminado su encuentro con Sasuke, había llegado a su mente la imagen de Itachi sonriendo ante su promesa de asistir el fin de semana a su departamento. Ahora seguramente cancelaria por asistir a la reunión de su hermano, suspiro con pesadez y espero a que el ascensor atendiera su llamado.

-No sé por qué te empeñas en negarlo, si desde tu juventud has estado enamorado de ella – las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando escuchar la voz de una mujer. -. ¡Estabas maravillado con la idea de casarte con ella!

Ino abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a Itachi dentro del ascensor, sus manos en sus bolsillos y su semblante algo serio le restaban importancia a la mujer a su lado, una que Ino jamás había visto. Una flamante pelirroja desbordando arrogancia y elegancia, una combinación perfecta en una mujer, la miro de pies a cabeza sorprendida porque acompañará a su novio. Una pequeña punzada atacó su corazón. ¿Quién era ella?

Esta la miro como si no valiera nada y siguió platicando con Itachi. La rubia estaba por decir algo pero prefirió callar al ver la cara de poca importancia que Itachi le dedicaba, entró al ascensor después de que ellos bajaron y apretó el botón a la planta baja.

Automáticamente cuando las puertas se cerraron, sintió la necesidad de llorar, apretó las invitaciones contra su pecho y suspiro pesadamente, ¿Qué era aquella sensación? Se apoyó de las barras de aún costado y respiro profundo.

¿Con quién estaba maravillado de casarse?

¿De quién había estado enamorado?

Pero la pregunta más importante ¿Quién era aquella mujer que había estado antes que ella?

Si hasta donde ella sabía, era la única que le había dado vida a Itachi, quien le había hecho encontrar la felicidad y alegría…. El sentido a la vida. Y ahora le salía con esto, Itachi no estaba siendo sincero con ella y eso no era justo.

Se apresuró a entregar las cartas y regreso a su escritorio, se dedicó a hacer su trabajo pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a la oficina de Itachi donde seguramente estaría platicando de lo más tranquilo con aquella mujer. Apretó sus puños con fuerza decidida a ignorar aquello.

-Vamos Itachi; sé que me amas – la risa de aquella pelirroja llamó su atención de nuevo. -¿Estás seguro que también para ella?

Ino fingió no ver cuando la pelirroja le miro de reojo.

-Quiero algo discreto para la ocasión – contestó simple. – tiene que causar una buena impresión Karin.

Karin rodó los ojos. – supongo que sí, después de todo, no todos los días se conoce a la familia Uchiha.

¿Conocer a la familia Uchiha? ¿Quién la conocería? ¿Acaso Itachi tenía otra? Cada segundo que pasaba Ino se inquietaba más.

-Ten- Itachi le extendió una tarjeta. – por favor no me dejes en la banca rota.

Karin sonrió divertida al momento de tomarla. -Solo compraré lo necesario.

Y sin más se despidió, llegó al ascensor y espero tranquilamente a que este llegará, le hecho un último vistazo a Ino y sonrió con algo de burla para después entrar a este y desaparecer cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-Ino, el sábado asistirás conmigo a la fiesta de aniversario de Sasuke – informó Itachi en la entrada de su oficina. – Te presentaré a toda mi familia.

Y sin más se encerró de nuevo en su oficina dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta.

 **-X-**

-Pero que sorpresa, Sarada-chan visitándonos.

Sai apareció con una de sus sonrisitas extrañas en la sala de la majestuosa mansión Uchiha, la pequeña peli negra le sonrió con ligereza y dejó caer su maleta para ir a saludarle. El la recibió encantado elevándola por el aire. Mikoto sonrió con ternura.

-Tio Sai no sabía que estabas de regreso.

-Es un ingrato que nunca se molesta en avisar su llegada – contestó Mikoto indignada. – Debería tener más consideración con su tía.

-Vamos tía Mikoto es para darte una sorpresa – se defendió.

Sarada río por la pelea de ambos. -Me quedaré el resto de la semana aquí.

-¿Tu madre a autorizado eso? – Sai pareció sorprendido. – de Sasuke no me sorprende pero de ella sí.

-Ha aceptado sin más ni menos – para el peli negro fue evidente la tristeza en los ónix de su sobrina. -creo que estará bastante ocupada en el trabajo.

-Sólo espero que no olvide su aniversario. – bromeó Mikoto. – Ven Sarada-chan te llevaré a tu habitación.

Sai la deposito en el suelo, algo ocurría con la pequeña podía casi jurarlo. Decidió dejarlo por la paz y salir a donde tenía planeado ir, tomó su chaqueta y abandonó la residencia, abordó su auto y condujo por las despejadas calles de Konoha.

Se detuvo justo afuera de un bar no de mala muerte pero tampoco tan elegante, miro su reloj de pulsera, 7:35 P. M. Sonrió con suficiencia y entró calmadamente, enfocando rápido a la persona que buscaba. Se acercó a la barra y tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos ordenando enseguida algo de beber.

-Aun sigues frecuentando este lugar – dijo como si nada.

-Las viejas costumbres nunca cambian- sonrió con ligereza.

Sai sonrió al momento en que la abrazaba con fuerza, verla después de tanto tiempo le reconfortaba de una u otra forma. La bella peli rosa seguía tan intacta como el la recordaba, precisamente la había buscado en ese lugar porque sabía que frecuentaba ese lugar cuando se sentía sola o tenía problemas. Un lugar que Naruto, Sasuke, ella y el conocieron en sus tiempos de adolescentes.

-Me alegra que por fin hayas regresado- Sakura le sonrió genuinamente. – luces genial.

-No podría perderme tu aniversario – entrecerró los ojos al ver la reacción triste de ella. – No todos los días cumples diez años de casada.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, Sai había que dado justo en el blanco en una herida abierta que aún dolía tanto como el primer día. Aún recordaba claramente como Sakura le había llamado con gran pesadumbre pidiéndole el número de un detective privado de absoluta confianza, no le contó sus razones pero él no era tonto para no darse cuenta, aparte de que el detective era gran amigo de él y terminó por contarle su trabajo.

Sasuke le era infiel a su esposa.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esta mentira? – inquirió dándole un sorbo a su bebida. - ¿Cuánto más Sakura?

-No lo sé – confesó al fin apretando entre sus manos el vaso de cristal. -, creo que hasta que me canse.

Negó con la cabeza ante la confesión de ella.

-Sasuke está preparando un evento para festejar su aniversario.

-Lo sé, me ha llegado la invitación esta tarde.

-También eh conocido a Ino – susurro cambiando de tema. – es bella y joven.

-Asistirá a la fiesta del sábado como pareja oficial de Itachi – murmuró bebiendo de golpe el contenido de su vaso. – será presentada ante toda la familia Uchiha como su novia.

Sai fruncido el ceño, soltó un largo suspiro, el silencio reino entre ambos por unos minutos en lo que sólo se escuchaba el fondo de la música del bar. Los dos pensando en cualquier cosa que los distrajera de la realidad.

-Tu hija llegó a casa hace un momento.

-Me pidió permiso para quedarse con sus abuelos el resto de la semana – le hizo una seña al barman para que le sirviera otro trago. -supongo que necesita distraerse.

-Y no quieres que te vea sufrir. – concluyó Sai.

Sakura agachó la mirada triste, el peli negro decidió dejar por la paz el tema y cambio a otro. Comenzaron por trivialidades para después seguir con los temas de arte y su trabajo, Sakura parecía entretenida y fascinada con ello que ni siquiera se percató del tiempo. Pasadas las horas ella se levantó y comenzó a colocarse su abrigo, miro a Sai con una sonrisa.

-Me voy a divorciar. – afirmó con seguridad. – la semana que viene comenzaré los trámites.

Sai asintió, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un papel doblado extendiéndoselo a ella que lo tomó con la duda escrita en su rostro. Comenzó a abrirlo y sonrió aún más al ver un dibujo hecho a lápiz de ella y Sarada, ambas sonreían y ella abraza a la pequeña.

-Normalmente no debería decir esto ya que Sasuke es de mi familia pero….. – se acercó a ella para susurrarle en el oído. – Destrúyelo sin consideración alguna.

Sonrió con malicia y con una suave beso en la mejilla de ella se despidió, Sakura asintió y se despidió de el con la mano en el aire. Sai tenía razón, Sakura lo destruiría, acabaría con el de la forma menos esperada para el Uchiha. Se encargaría de quitarle todo porque un hombre como el ya no merecía nada, ni siquiera su piedad.

Sin embargo, lo que Sakura no sabía era que la vida estaba a punto de darle una lección demasiado grande, una donde su propia sangre no le tendría consideración a ella ni a Sasuke por el hecho de haber hecho lo que hicieron. El por engañar y ella por permitirlo.

Uchiha Sarada se encargaría de darles una lección más allá de lo esperada.

Porque a una Uchiha nunca se le traicionaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**El aroma del viento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: Todo terminó.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y un día entenderás lo increíble que ella era y cuando llegue ese día, ella estará al lado de un hombre que ya lo sabía.**

 **-Ángel Salas.**

 _Sarada lo sabe_.

La base, el maquillaje, corrector y demás complementos hacían que el espejo frente a ella le devolviera la imagen de una mujer hermosa, sin rastro alguno de ojeras o indicios del sufrimiento que había estado cargando los últimos días. Sonrió con ironía, ante los ojos de los demás sería la persona más feliz del mundo por cumplir diez años de casada con el inmaculado Uchiha Sasuke

 _Sarada lo sabe, sabe de la infidelidad de su padre_.

Su rostro Lucía natural a pesar de todo el maquillaje empleado, sus finas cejas rosadas resaltaban con el color coral finamente empleado en sus párpados recalcando más sus ojos Jade y sus largas pestañas risadas, por último un brillo labial adornada sus labios. Su cabello quizá fue el más laborioso, lo cepillo con cuidado recogiéndolo todo en una sencillo moño dejando caer pequeños mechones ondulados alrededor de su cabeza.

 _Sarada lo sabe todo_.

Se había tomado su tiempo arreglándose pero había valido la pena, se levantó del pequeño banco de su buró y avanzó a su cama donde reposaba el bello vestido que Karin se había encargado de conseguir para ella, se vistió con el sonriendo ante la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. El vestido era sin tirantes con una franja plateada en su cintura haciendo la resaltar aún más cayendo en vuelo hasta sus rodillas y por detrás un pequeño moño cayendo un poco más del largo del vestido en forma de V hasta sus tobillos.

Por último unos tacones blancos con una apertura en la punta del pie y cartera del mismo tono que del calzado, se veía encantadora. Karin siempre sabía hacer una excelente opción con sus vestidos para eventos.

 _Piensa gritarle en el aniversario, piensa decírselo a todo mundo_.

Tomo su abrigo y salió con calma de la habitación, no sin antes ver la hora, 6:30 P. M. Justo el tiempo perfecto para llegar al sitio. Bajo las escaleras y salió directo al exterior en busca de su esposo que debía estar la esperando revisando constantemente su reloj, debía estar desesperado por no verla salir.

-¿Nos vamos?- fue lo primero que dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido pero inmediatamente se desvaneció al verla, se acercó a ella para ayudarle a bajar los pequeños escalones y le sonrió con arrogancia.

-Luces hermosa – susurro robándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Sasuke vestía un elegante esmoquin con corbata en lugar de moño y su impecable camisa negra, una pequeña flor de Cerezo adornaba su costado izquierdo con sutileza, Lucía tan guapo como la vez en que contrajeron nupcias.

-Tu también luces muy guapo – desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

Sasuke le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente y la llevó al auto abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero para después subir el del lado del conductor, el suave sonido del motor al ser encendido no tardó en escucharse para después salir a toda velocidad.

Su recorrido fue corto en el deportivo de Sasuke, pronto arribaron al lugar donde alguno que otro curioso de la prensa los esperaba para abordarlos con cientos de preguntas y fotografías, Sasuke encargó de ayudarla a bajar y sujetarla de la cintura con su mano derecha y colocando la otra en su bolsillo dando así, la toma perfecta para una fotografía, la única que daría.

Sakura entendió de inmediato el gesto de Sasuke y le abrazó la cintura de igual modo al momento en que colocaba su mano derecha en el costado de Sasuke y mostraba una sonrisa tan amplia y radiante que hasta ella se la creía. Pronto los camarógrafos lograron capturar el momento de la pareja y Sasuke se encargó de retomar su camino resguardando bajo su regazo a Sakura.

-Sasuke- susurro la peli rosa una vez que atravesó la multitud bajo el regazo del Uchiha menor e ingresaron al lugar. – Esto es hermoso….

Su vista maravillada y brillante de felicidad fue suficiente para Sasuke, había logrado su propósito de sorprenderle con aquel lugar lleno de luz por todos lados haciendo resaltar los árboles de Cerezo que dejaban caer pequeños pétalos en todo el lugar como si de una lluvia de hojas se tratara. Las mesas redondas perfectamente adornadas con la vajilla de porcelana y copas de cristal y un bello centro de mesa de flores de Narciso, las favoritas de Sakura.

Un pequeño grupo de músicos se había instalado cerca del riachuelo que terminaba de dar el toque especial al lugar, Sakura no podía estar más maravillada con eso. Estaba por soltar unas lágrimas de la felicidad pero la vista rápida de su hija a lo lejos se lo impidió, sonrió aún más y se acercó a la pequeña.

-¡Sarada! – grito envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Ma…. Ma- susurro comenzando a ponerse colorada. -me…. As… fixias…

-Lo siento – la soltó apenada. – es sólo que te extrañaba.

Sarada no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras acomodada sus gafas, su madre nunca cambiaría, Sakura se encogió de hombros y le acomodo el vestido. La pequeña Lucía linda y tierna con un lindo vestido de encaje rojo de tirante ancho y un listón blanco atravesando su cintura y formando un moño detrás, pequeño vuelo hasta sus rodillas y zapatillas blancas.

Seguramente todo era cortesía de su abuela.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sasu-chan! – Mikoto apareció tan radiante como siempre corriendo para abrazarlos . - ¡Oh, querida luces hermosa! –

-Gracias, Mikoto-san. – un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas de nuevo. – Usted también luce maravillosa. -alago al ver a la mujer con un formal vestido negro ajustándose a su figura.

-Oh querida me alagas – soltó una suave risa. -¿Y tu no piensas saludar a tu madre? Sasu-chan.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante el diminutivo que usaba su madre y le dedico una diminuta sonrisa para después abrazarla. – Luces increíble madre.

Las tres mujeres Uchiha lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una tercer cabeza, ¿Sasuke había dicho eso? El que nunca decía más haya de su "Hmmp" ¿Había alargado a su madre? La tres soltaron a reír.

-¿Pero que ocurre aquí? – Fugaku apareció. -¿Por qué tanta risa?

-Nada querido, nada – Miktoo comenzó a calmar su risa. – Sasuke nos contaba un chiste.

Al líder de la familia se le hizo completamente extraño pero no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a saludar tan serio siempre a Sakura y Sasuke felicitándolos por su aniversario, aunque quizá lo raro fue la diminuta sonrisa que puso al final, como si escondiera algo. Así poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse los demás integrantes, Madara, Shisui, Obito e Izuna a felicitar al matrimonio, todos deseándote lo mejor y acercándose a su mesa.

Aunque Sasuke y Sakura tenían otra aparte, una donde sólo ellos y su pequeña hija estarían el resto de la noche. Sin embargo, hicieron compañía por un rato a la familia platicando de todo un poco.

-Les traigo el chisme del año – murmuró Shisui haciendo una cara de demasiado misterio.

-Cuenta, cuenta – hablo Izuna por todos.

-No me lo vais a creer- sonrió -, se morirán de la impresión.

Todos se acercaron a escuchar la noticia que tenía para ellos, incluso Fugaku, Madara y Sasuke tenían una oreja puesta ahí.

-Itachi al fin se consiguió una novia – murmuró Obito robándole la noticia a Shisui.

-¡Oye! – reclamó este. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ahí viene. – señaló a la entrada donde aparecía el Uchiha.

Todos desviarnos sus mirada a él, vistiendo un elegante traje negro con una camisa violeta y con corbata, se veía encantador pero las miradas no estaban centradas en el, si no, en la persona a su lado. La rubia preciosa que colgaba de su brazo derecho muy contenta y vistiendo una largo vestido violeta de tirantes y escote de corazón discreto. Una pequeña apertura se abría de la mitad de su pierna derecha dejando ver su delicada piel.

Sus tacones plateados combinaban con su bolso, su larga cabellera rubia recogida en media coleta cayendo en suaves ondas por su espalda, su maquillaje era suave pero la hacia verse aún más resplandeciente. Todos los miraban a detalle con forme avanzaban a la mesa, Sasuke quizá era el mas sorprendido de semejante aparición, sin embargo le resto importancia y decidió mirar a otro lado.

-¡Ita-kun, querido! – Mikoto se levantó de su lugar para recibir al mayor de sus hijos con un cálido abrazo - ¡Luces tan guapo como siempre!

-Que discriminación – susurro ofendido Shisui a Izuna. – a nosotros nunca nos dice eso.

-Déjala- Izuna se cruzó de brazos. – sólo porque son sus hijos.

-Oh las señoritas se ofendieron – Madara sonrió con malicia. – yo puedo decirles lo hermosas que son. – Sarada soltó a reír con el comentario de su tío.

-Y tu luces preciosa madre – Itachi le besó en la frente. -, padre. – saludo formal.

-Itachi – le saludó desde su lugar. – Ino – un asentimiento de cabeza y su mirada sería sirvieron para que todos enfocadas la mirada en la rubia.

-Buenas noches señor Uchiha. – le sonrió.

Mikoto miro con su ceja arqueta a Itachi, la clara interrogante de que deseaba saber quien era ella era evidente en su rostro. Itachi aclaró su garganta tomó la mano de la rubia.

-Les presentó a Yamanaka Ino – una leva sonrisa adorno su rostro. – Mi novia.

Todos la saludaron debidamente, Mikoto fue la última con una mirada afilada y una sonrisa, por fin su hijo les presentaba una novia oficial que quizá podría ser la definitiva. La chica había saludado a todos correctamente e incluso pareció tener algo de antipatía con Sakura ya que la miraba con altanería, si embargo la peli rosa también le miro de pies a cabeza como si no valiera nada. Detalle que no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de Mikoto.

-Itachi tomen asiento, la cena esta por comenzar – les indicó sus asientos. -, Sasuke, Naruto llamó diciendo que viene algo retrasado pero que si llega.

\- Naruto siempre a estado retrasado – Shisui río.

-Hn, dobe. – Sasuke sonrió de lado y sujeto a Sakura de la cintura para irse a su mesa. – conociéndolo llegará a media noche. – quiso sujetar de la mano a Sarada pero esta al ver sus intenciones prácticamente huyó.

Los tres tomaron asiento en su mesa correspondiente saludando a varios conocidos en el camino, poco después la cena comenzó, los meseros hicieron su aparición espectacular sorprendiendo a todos y ganando aplausos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila con pláticas y suaves risas, los intercambios de miradas se hicieron presente entre Itachi y Sakura, y Sarada e Ino. La pequeña Peli negra miraba de forma asesina a la rubia mientras que Sakura se debatía en su interior sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-¡Sakura-chan! – Karin llegó corriendo a la mesa de la peli rosa. - ¡lo siento, el embotellamiento me atrapó.! ¡Por kami! Es un caos.

Sakura sonrió. – No te preocupes, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Si, ya lo tengo listo. Suigetsu esta bajándolo del auto. – Karin le sonrió a la pequeña peli negra. – Hola Sarada-chan.

-Luces bien Karin- la pelirroja se arreglo el cabello alborotado.

-Gracias, mira que me arregle en el camino -se acomodó las gafas- Sasuke. – saludo a secas enfocando su mirada en el.

-Hmmp- Sasuke ni si quiera le miro. – Uzumaki.

Para nadie era secreto que Sasuke y Karin no se llevaban, eran como el agua y el aceite. No soportaban la presencia del otro, Sasuke la odiaba porque alegaba que era una mala influencia para Sakura y Karin...Ella siempre vio venir algo como su aventura.

-Iré a preparar eso- anunció. – vuelvo enseguida.

Sakura asintió y regreso a su conversación con su familia, Suigetsu se encargó de acomodar todo el equipo de proyección que era lo que Sakura había pedido. Dirigió su mirada Jade a su hija que parecía debatirse internamente, Sakura lo sabia, se estaba debatiendo en sí hablar o no de una vez.

Justo cuando Suigetsu terminó de instalar todo Sarada estaba por levantarse de su silla y gritar a las cuatro vientos el romance de su padre, pero Sakura se le adelantó levantándose primero y chocando una pequeña cuchara contra una copa para llamar la atención de todos. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa a todos y aclaró su garganta.

-Buenas noches a todos – saludo. -me gustaría pedir su atención por unos momentos, me tomé el atrevimiento de preparar una sorpresa para Sasuke. – miro a su esposo con fingida ternura. – espero que te guste cariño.

Miro a su hija con una melancólica sonrisa y cuando paso por su lado le susurró un "esta bien" para llegar al proyector y tomar un pequeño control. Miro a todos por última vez y sintió algo de tristeza por Itachi pero ya no había vuelta atrás…. Ya no.

Se había decidido desde el momento en que se enteró que Sarada lo sabía todo, el día anterior, la tarde del viernes cuando Sai le había hablado a su oficina con extremada urgencia para decirle que Sarada lo sabía todo y…. Pensaba decirlo en la fiesta de aniversario.

Aún no entendía como se había enterado su hija pero le había dolido, su pequeña hija estaba sufriendo cargando con un peso que no le correspondía, aquello había bastado para que se decidiera por dejar de una vez por todas a Sasuke. Además, no dejaría que su hija se ganar a él odio de su padre al exponerlo delante de todos, prefería ser ella la que cargará con todo.

No importaba cuanto doliera….

No perdería a su hija….

No por alguien como Sasuke…

Se aclaró la garganta y se hizo a un lado dejando ver a todos bien.

-Sasuke y yo tuvimos la gracia de conocernos desde pequeños – apretó uno de los botones y pronto se vio reflejada una imagen donde aparecían Sasuke y ella de bebés siendo cargados por sus respectivas madres. – nuestras madres eran grandes amigas. – todos sonrieron conmovidos.

-Gracias a eso nosotros también crecimos juntos y nos volvimos grandes amigos…

Otra imagen apareció donde salían ellos dos pero esta vez con seis años de edad, Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos con los cachetes inflados y el ceño fruncido porque Sakura reía como nunca en brazos de un Itachi de unos diez años. Las risas se escucharon en el lugar ante la conmovedora foto.

-Pronto nos volvimos inseparables – sonrió con nostalgia.

Otra imagen dio lugar donde aparecían Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y ella de doce años, el rubio abrazaba a Sasuke y Sakura con los ojos cerrados y mostrando toda su dentadura por su sonrisa, Itachi se encontraba atrás de todos cruzado de brazos y una leve sonrisa pero el encanto residía en las orejas de gato blancas que tenían todos. Otra risa escapó del público.

-Tanto Sasuke como yo nos graduamos con honores e ingresamos a la misma Universidad.

La imagen de Sasuke y ella vistiendo su túnica y su gorrito de graduación apareció después, el abrazaba a ella por la cintura y ella hacia el signo de amor y paz con sus dedos con una enorme sonrisa. Después apareció otra donde Sakura se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke afuera de la Universidad de Konoha.

-En nuestro primer año de Universidad, Sasuke formalizó nuestra relación pidiéndome oficialmente ser su novia.

En la foto apreció Sasuke sujetando un ramo de rosas Rojas ofreciéndole a Sakura mientras radicaba su nuca algo avergonzado y sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo. Sakura también estaba avergonzada pero irradiaba un brillo especial mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos por la sorpresa. Todos estaban enternecidos.

-Medio año después nuestras familias decidieron arreglar nuestro compromiso. La gran boda entre la heredera Haruno y el heredero Uchiha…

Ahora apreció Sasuke con la rodilla izquierda en el suelo de soporte y extendiendo una pequeña cajita negra a Sakura que lloraba de la emoción. El lugar estaba rodeado de la familia de ambos y decorado con flores y un enorme letrero de ¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos? Cortesía de Shisui.

-Y a su llegó la tan esperada boda….

La foto principal de los novios apareció, Sakura y Sasuke al pie de la entrada de la Iglesia, ella lucía preciosa con su vestido blanco y el con su traje Lucía perfecto. Ambos el uno para el otro. En esa foto Sasuke sonreía sin disimulos completamente feliz. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Sasuke que desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-De esta forma ambos comenzamos nuestro camino juntos con nuestros estudios y haciéndonos cargo de a poco de los negocios familiares y con la gran bendición de la llegada de Sarada…. Nuestra hija.

Sakura apreció con su panza de siete meses al desnudo, su camisa estaba levantada y reposaba en un sillón mientras que Sasuke estaba recostado a su lado pegando su oído a su barriga. Una imagen muy conmovedora, esta vez todos miraron a Sarada haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Si, su nacimiento fue lo mejor que nos ocurrió a Sasuke y a mi…

Sakura apareció en una cama de hospital vistiendo la típica bata Blanca y algo despeinada, estaba algo pálida y ojerosa pero sonreía como nunca al ver a Sasuke con cara de nerviosismo cargando por primera vez a Sarada. La demás familia se encontraba con ellos sonriendo y con regalos en mano.

-Y así, de esta forma nos la arreglamos para ser padres sin descuidar los negocios…

Esta vez apareció una pequeña Sarada de unos tres años caminando hacia Sasuke que ingresaba por la puerta principal con su maletín en mano. El público soltó otras risas.

-Mientras Sasuke trabajaba, yo también lo hacía tanto en mi trabajo como en casa…

Cuatro imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla dejando ver a la peli rosa haciendo labores de casa, en una alimentaba a Sarada, en otra le cambiaba los pañales, en la tercera la arrullaba y en la última aparecía durmiendo en la silla a lado de su cuna completamente rendida.

-Cuando Sasuke firmaba contratos importantes, yo también lo hacía…

Sasuke apareció en una reunión de negocios firmando documentos para después ser sucedida por una de Sakura de igual forma haciendo negocios pero a lado se mostraba una donde llevaba a Sarada a su primer día de clases en la primaria. Toda la gente comenzó a murmurar…

-Cuando Sasuke estaba de viaje de negocios…. Yo no.

Otra imagen apareció de Sasuke en Suna acompañado de Gaara mientras que lado aparecía Sakura en su oficina mirando con ternura a la pequeña Sarada sentada en uno de los sillones en el rincón haciendo su tarea.

-Sasuke siempre ha sido un hombre muy trabajador…

Los murmuró se desataron más al ver a Sakura festejando en compañía de Itachi el cumpleaños número nueve de Sarada. Mientras que a lado aparecía Sasuke en su oficina contemplando la ciudad a sus pies.

-¿Qué esta pasando? -murmuró Mikoto al ver cada vez más la hostilidad de Sakura.

-Siempre al pendiente de las necesidades de la empresa, como las relaciones públicas por ejemplo….

El silencio absoluto reino cuando apareció Sasuke cenando en un lujoso restaurante con Ino, ambos vestían normal y reían de algo, era evidente que no estaban trabajando. Sakura le dirigió una mirada indiferente con una sonrisa de decepción, Sasuke aún no cabía en la sorpresa de ver aquellas imágenes.

Por primera vez en su vida dejaba ver su boca abierta por semejante impresión…. Sakura lo sabía.

-Siempre dejando de lado cosas poco importantes, como su familia, por hacer más amplia su fortuna….

La playa, Ino Y Sasuke aparecían en la playa. Ella vistiendo un diminuto traje de baño y el unos Bermudas, disfrutaban del océano y del agradable día soleado. La mirada de Mikoto viajó sorprendida a la rubia situada en su mesa al momento que viajaba hacia Sasuke, la alterno por unos segundos hasta que Sakura hablo de nuevo….

-No le importó pasar por encima de quien tuviera que pasar y traicionar a quien tuviera que traicionar por conseguir el puesto en donde esta ahora. Porque después de todo, su esposa y su hija se merecían todo….

Quizá, la foto que mostró por último fue la que más impacto causó, Sasuke e Ino en la cama de algún hotel cobijados solamente por las sábanas, ella se acurrucaba a su pecho y el jugueteaba con su cabello… Sasuke ya no sabía que hacer. Quizá el Shock de saberse descubierto lo tenía paralizado al grado de sólo contemplar a Sakura que sonreía triste.

-Uchiha Sasuke siempre fue el hombre que yo soñé, mi hombre ideal…. Es una lástima que el no pensará lo mismo de mi. Pero bueno, con esto me despido y agradezco a todos su atención. Gracias y... Feliz aniversario mi amor.

Hizo una reverencia y siguió con la cabeza muy en alto su camino a la mesa donde sólo le sonrió a Sarada ofreciéndole su mano, la pequeña la tomo con los ojos cristalizados.

-Vamos Sarada-chan, hay que salir de aquí.

Sarada le sonrió triste y asintió, ambas atravesaron el jardín dispuestas a abandonarlo, aunque en su camino le dirigió una mirada avergonzada a Itachi por hacerlo pasar aquello. Este le miro sin emoción alguna y suspiro con pesar levantándose de su lugar.

-Sakura- susurro Sasuke saliendo de su trance. - ¡Sakura, Sarada!

Salió corriendo hacia ellas con la intención de detenerlas, no sabía como o que diría pero no al dejaría ir…. No así.

-Uchiha Sasuke. – Sasuke se detuvo al tener de frente a su madre mirándole con profunda tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos. – No te atreves a seguirla..

Sasuke la ignoro, su mirada desespera ubicó a Sakura aproximándose cada vez más a la salida, decido rodear a Mikoto y correr de nuevo logrando alcanzarla. Sin embrago, justo cuando la sujeto del brazo derecho ella se giró propinándole una cachetada que resonó en todo el lugar justo en el momento en que ocultaba a Sarada detrás de ella.

Sasuke ni siquiera sintió el golpe sólo podía sentir su desesperación al ver que la perdía, que perdía a la única mujer que lo había amado tal cual era. Miro a su hija, suplicante.

-Sarada…. – murmuró en un hilo de voz.

-No Sasuke…. – Sakura ahogó todo su llanto. -…. No los metas a ella.

-Sakura por favor… - suplico intentando agarrarla de nuevo. -….lo siento…

Sakura retrocedió dos pasos al ver la intención de Sasuke, le miro con profundo resentimiento y negó con la cabeza. – Mis abogados te mandarán los papeles del divorcio. Se acabo Sasuke.

 _Se acabo Sasuke…._

 _Se acabo Sasuke….._

 _Se acabo Sasuke…_

-¡No! – el Uchiha menor intento detenerla de nuevo.

Lo hubiera logrado pero la imponente figura de su padre apareciendo delante suyo y regresándolo de un empujón al suelo bastó para detenerlo. Fugaku lo miraba con un reproche e indignado.

-Basta Sasuke – ordenó sin ápice de sentimiento. – ¡Compórtate como un hombre y responde por tus acciones.

Y así, Uchiha Sasuke observó como las dos mujeres de su vida se marchaban dejándolo sólo, toda la gente a su alrededor contemplaba con asombro la imagen pero a el no le importaba, miro furioso a su padre pero este estaba dispuesto a no ceder. Se levantó de golpe dispuesto a enfrentarlo, si tenía que moverlo a golpes lo haría…. Todo por ir tras ellas.

-¡Itachi por favor! – escucho el suplico de Ino a sus espaldas. -¡Déjame explicarte!

Se giró en busca de la maldita mujer que arruinada ahora toda su vida, quizá si ella nunca hubiera aparecido…..

-¿Explicar que? – Mikoto pregunto con voz tenebrosa y mostrando todo su desprecio hacia ella. -¿Qué te acostaste con su hermano pero aún así lo amas? – dijo con ironía.

Ino agachó la mirada, Itachi sólo estaba ahí de pie frente a ella con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón dedicándole una mirada vacía…. Sin emoción. Las emociones estaban a flor de pie en la familia Uchiha, Madara, Izuna, Obito y Shisui sólo observaban todo sin ser capaces de decir algo.

-Yo….

La rubia se vio interrumpida al recibir una bofetada por parte de Mikoto que dejó surgir sus lágrimas de coraje, rabia y tristeza.

-Quizá mi hijo no pueda golpearte y darte todo lo que mereces porque a pesar de todo es un caballero – Mascullo asesinándola con la mirada. – pero yo si puedo. – otra bofetada le soltó regresándole el rostro. -Madara y Obito, sáquenla de aquí, no la quiero ver ni un segundo más…..

Los dos asintieron tomando a la rubia, uno de cada brazo cargaron por completo su peso. Mikoto abrazo a Itachi pero este seguía sin responder.

-También saquen a Sasuke de aquí. – ordenó cuando estos pasaban por su lado y dándoles la espalda.

Sasuke le miro incrédulo, estaba por alegar pero su padre lo sujeto sacándolo por la fuerza, pronto se vio en la calle tirado como si fuera cualquier cosa. Azotó los puños contra el pavimento en clara señal de ira y frustración, su respiración se volvió más pesada que nunca…. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar.

El llanto se hizo presente.

Pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas y terminando en el suelo, un dolor se instaló en su pecho tan grande que comenzaba a sentirse sin fuerzas, había sido tan imbécil que nunca pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos pero ahora se daba cuenta, Sakura lo traía de regreso a la realidad dejando en claro que…

Todo había acabado…. Lo había perdido todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mis más sinceras disculpas por no responder comentarios y saludar bien pero eh subido el capítulo desde mi celular porque de lo contrario ya no lo haré jaja Saluditos y espero que les haya gustado esto.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo, bueno esta vez no tengo excusa para mi larga ausencia, en mi defensa sólo puedo decir que este capítulo es el que más trabajo me ha costado escribir. Lo he escritor y borrado más de dos veces ya que no me convencía del todo, sentía que no estaba plasmando bien lo que quería plasmar, así que después de tanto un día vino a mí la imaginación y por fin pude escribirlo más correctamente.

Eh retado de plasmar lo mejor que puedo las emociones de los personajes y debó admitir que la de Ino es la que más trabajo me ha costado, espero que no me odien por eso.

En cuanto a lo demás, muchísimas gracias por todos los followers y favoritos! Es hermoso ver cómo crecen tan rápido :') nunca me imaginé que esta historia llegará a gustarles tanto. ¡Soy tan feliz! Ahora si los dejó, sólo contestaré unos cuantos reviews y me iré para que puedan leer el capítulo.

gene44: Oficialmente este es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito jaja

amysd: Definitivamente un nuevo comienzo para todos jaja ya veremos que pasa con todos ellos mas adelante. ;)

3HaH3: oh maiga, leer este tipo de comentarios me hace querer llorar de felicidad jaja agradesco de todo corazón tus palabras y espero seguir cumpliendo las expectativas jaja

Yomiii21: soy la peor persona del mundo, dejarlo tan emocionante y no subir la continuación J y por fin aquí esta. jeje

SabakuNoSakura: No se si la perspectiva de Ino-cerda me haya salido bien pero hize mi mejor esfuerzo jaja no me maten por favor.

: muajajaja esta empezando a sufrir jaja 

KassfromVenus: Supongo que todos se merecen ser felices jaja después de la tempestad viene la calma.

Dani: Es un egoísta que no sabe lo que tiene jaja por eso sufrirá mas muajaja

carol-chan: itachi se merece todo lo bueno del mundo ;)

Khu: Tal para cual de desgraciados jaja quizá por eso se encontraron.

Mimi: ¿recapacitara? No lo se, puede ser :D quizá como toda persona que aprendio de sus errores lo haga.

Dilanny Danae: oh maiga, Itachi se dara una nueva oportunidad porque lo merece ¿con quien? No lo se aun ¿ o si? Jaja

Dulce-chan: la familia en este capitulo no entro ya que se me hizo muy largo el capitulo jeje para la próxima estará mas presente. Y bueno, es lo menos que se merecían ese par J

Valentina: ¿se me ha pasado la mano con la reacción de la familia Uchiha? Jeje no lo se, quizá un poquitín J por ahora todo a explotado y veremos que sigue adelante :D

Lunakari: siempre es mas facil echarle la culpa a los demás jeje ese Sasuke es tremendo, y solo queda ver el avance engtre Sakura e Itachi.

Weriita: Sasuke tiene que cargar con todo el peso de sus acciones, solo nos queda ver como reacciona cuando se entere que su hija lo vio muajajaja esto se pondrá grandioso jeje

Kyraa: Tus comentarios si se han publicado correctamente jaja y entiendo tu prferencia hacia esta pareja solo que Ino a causado demasiado daño y seguirá haciéndolo ya que la escogi como la ¿villana? O la que hara esto interesante …. En algún momento recapacitara pero no ahora e Itachi no podrá perdonarla tan fácilmente J

Gab: Espero poder dar mas jaja 

Loee: Hummm todo parece indicar un ¿Itasaku? Jeje 

beautiful girl red: Ahora tiene que luchar por recuperar lo que perdió ¿no? Pero no sin antes sufrir muajaja

Guest: que sufra mucho mucho muajajaja 

Mae Roronoa: después de mucho actualizo, soy una mala persona por dejarlos de esa forma J pero e regresado y aquí esta. Espero que les guste.

Kazuyaryo: creo que después de todo lo que a sucedido seria imperdonable hacer que Sakura regresara con Sasuki, me cuelgo de un árbol si hago eso jeje y pues estoy segura de que se encontrara a alguien que de verdad la ame ( si no es que esta mas cerca de lo que se imagina :D) en fin, solo queda ver como sufre Sasuki muajaja

Bueno eso es todo ja ahora si dejo que continúen con la lectura jeje nos leemos en la próxima!

 **-X-**

 **El aroma del viento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8: Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura e Ino.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Yo no creía en la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino, hasta que me ahorcaste con el… Mientas ibas a encontrarte con alguien más._**

 ** _-Créditos a quien corresponda._**

 _La suave risa de Sakura inundó la sala de la mansión Uchiha acompañada de la seria voz de Itachi que contaba alguna historia de sus años de preparatoria, Sasuke fingía no prestar atención simulando leer un libro sentado cómodamente en su sillón individual. Pero de reojo lograba captar a Sakura vistiendo un sueter holgado hasta la mitad de sus piernas y de un amarillo chillón junto con unos pantaloncillos cortos blancos, completaba su atuendo con unos tenis blancos y su peculiar cabello rosa corto sobre los hombros._

 _Se veía preciosa._

 _Tenían sólo diecisiete años, disfrutaban de una tarde en su casa perdiendo el tiempo con cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Aunque ella parecía muy entretenida escuchando a su hermano mayor que también parecía disfrutar de la compañía de ella, bajo un poco su libro para ver un poco mejor, a Sakura se le formaban unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejilla cada que reía y su mirada parecía brillar más._

 _Sus mejillas rosadas le parecían encantadoras en ella, así, naturales. Sin embargo, su vista se vio interrumpida por su madre que hacia su presencia con una bandeja con limonadas y algo de botanas que los tres agradecieron._

 _-Siempre eh pensado que la medicina es fascinante- dijo Sakura con ilusión.-, la forma en que los médicos salvan vidas, es…. Fascinante._

 _Sasuke se percató del enorme brillo que se reflejaba con mucho más intensidad en sus jades, él ya lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba interesada en eso y que deseaba ser médico. La había escuchado cientos de veces hablar de ello pero siempre terminaba por verla agachar la mirada triste y desilusionada porque recordaba que tenía que estudiar otra cosa. Lo que sus padres querían para ella._

 _-¿Y por qué no estudias medicina?- Sasuke bajo su libro para ver la reacción de Sakura. Lucía triste y la había desviada al vaso que reposaba en sus manos, una pequeña sonrisa triste cruzo por sus labios.- Si es lo que te gusta… deberías hacerlo._

 _-Mis padres me matarían – susurro._

 _Itachi se encogió de hombros._

 _-Sólo digo que deberías hacer lo que TU quieres, no lo que ellos decidan – murmuró – es tu vida, tu futuro…_

 _-No es tan fácil como parece – sonrió con ironía encarando a Itachi.- a diferencia tuya, yo soy hija única. La heredera de toda la fortuna Haruno – el brillo de sus ojos dé había perdido.- No soy como tú que puede renunciar a todo y dejarle todo a su hermano o a los demás – murmuró lo último._

 _Al darse cuenta de sus palabras abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa levantándose rápidamente de su lugar.- Lo siento, tengo que irme.- dijo de prisa y salió casi corriendo del lugar._

 _Sasuke cerró su libro haciendo un poco más de ruido de lo normal, se levantó de su sitio y después de darle una mirada fulminante a su hermano mayor salió detrás de ella. Corrió detrás de ella dándole alcance unas cuantas cuadras adelante, la sujeto de la muñeca derecha y detuvo su huida._

 _-Sasuke- murmuró sería sin darle la cara y Sasuke supo que estaba enojada ya que no había usado el sufijo que siempre usaba para su nombre.- no estoy de hum…._

 _No la dejó terminar, en un hábil movimiento la giro a él envolviéndola en un abrazo, apoyo su mentón en su cabeza de ella y suspiro, había veces que ella era difícil…. Pero aun así no dejaba de gustarle._

 _De quererla._

 _-Molesta – cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor de ella que comenzaba a corresponder el abrazo.- no deberías molestarte con los demás por decirte que sigas tus sueños._

 _Esta vez fue el turno de la peli rosa de suspirar pesadamente._

 _-Se me ha pasado la mano…_

 _-Hmmp- la abrazo un poco más.- Itachi sobrevivirá._

 _Sasuke sonrió de lado al escuchar la suave risa de ella, no había nada mejor que escucharla reír, ver su rostro lleno de vida y alegría. En ese tiempo hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que siempre fuera así…_

 _Ese día Sakura regreso con él a su casa y se disculpó de todo corazón con Itachi que después de asustarla con su mirada fría y su semblante serio, terminó abrazándola por los hombros y dándole un pequeño coscorrón para después estallar en risas. Esa misma noche fueron a comer dangos en el lugar favorito de Itachi como recompensa por lo sucedido en la tarde._

 _Y aunque Sasuke no comía dulces, había accedido a acompañarles. Porque valía la pena, ver a Sakura e Itachi reír como los grandes amigos que eran, valía la pena escuchar cada una de sus tonterías que de vez en cuando le sacaban una que otra risa pero sobre todo…_

 _Valía la pena estar con dos de las personas más importantes en su vida._

 _Su futura esposa y su hermano mayor._

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta siendo abierta con muy poca delicadeza, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, alejándolo de aquellos recuerdos que desde el viernes lo consumían más y más recordándole una y otra vez la basura que era. Dirigió sus orbes negros carentes de vida al intruso.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto, Sasuke?- Naruto apareció colérico avanzando a grandes zancadas y aventándole en la cara el periódico de esa mañana.

Se hubiera levantado y lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque no tenía ganas de discutir, sujeto el rollo de periódico con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha bebía un trago de su licor favorito. Desde el viernes se la había pasado bebiendo todo lo que encontrará en su camino y que fuera nocivo para su salud, sólo así podía olvidar un poco de la desgracia que el mismo a había conseguido.

Había buscado como un maldito loco a Sakura y su hija por todos lados pero no la encontró en ningún lado, le marcó incontables veces a su celular y tampoco nada, sabía que estaba en casa de la pelirroja esa que tenía por asistente pero desgraciadamente no sabía dónde vivía ella, nunca antes le había importado.

De esa forma se había refugiado en la soledad de su casa y había bebido hasta más no poder todo el fin de semana mandando al demonio su orgullo se había permitido llorar y rogarle a la nada que Sakura volviera. Incluso había pedido perdón a su hermano en silencio, sufriendo por todos esos recuerdos de su vida…. Todos esos recuerdos que el mando al demonio.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke!- Naruto cerró de un portazo la puerta de su oficina y regreso delante de su escritorio tomando el control remoto de la pantalla de plasma ubicada cerca de los pequeña sala de su oficina. Encendió el televisor justo en las noticias del día. - ¿En que estabas pensando para hacer esto? No, no, no, mejor dicho. – alzó su manos exageradamente.-¡ No estabas pensado!

 **"Como todos sabemos hace un par de años dos de las más influyentes familias vieron contraer nupcias a sus primogénitos haciendo de esta la Unión más esperada del año. El matrimonio Uchiha- Haruno no sólo convenio un poderoso Imperio, si no, tuvieron una hija preciosa."**

Sasuke contempló con melancolía fotos suyas con Sakura saliendo de restaurantes, llegando de viajes y entrando a sus empresas. En todas lucían completamente felices, ella irradian ese brillo que tanto le gustaba de ella, su sonrisa tan linda y resplandeciente… tan hermosa.

 **"Desafortunadamente lo que parecía ser un bello matrimonio, llegó a su fin la tarde del viernes cuando se dieron a conocer imágenes del importante hombre de negocios, Uchiha Sasuke …. Siendo infiel a su esposa."**

La cara de decepción de la reportera sólo lo hizo sentir más miserable, pero las imágenes que se mostraron a continuación no le ayudaron mucho. En estas aparecieron las mismas fotos que Sakura había pasado al final de su proyección, Ino y él en plena relación amorosa.

Naruto apagó el televisor antes de que siguieran diciendo más, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro como un León enjaulado. Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó, ya se veía venir todo eso, siendo las personas que eran no era difícil deducir que serían noticia de primera plana.

Además de que estaba casi seguro de que Sakura había mandado esas fotos al noticiero, no la culpaba, estaba resentida y dolida así que lo más evidente era que trataría de destruirlo ¿No? Comenzó a masajearse las sienes en busca de algo de paz para su cabeza, comenzaba a dolerle horrores y tener a Naruto diciendo cosas – que ya sabía- no ayudaba en mucho.

Se levantó dispuesto a abandonar esa oficina que comenzaba a asfixiarlo, agradeció no haber llevado corbata ese día pero aun así no era suficiente para aliviar la exigencia de aire, paso de largo a Naruto. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió para de una vez por todas huir de ahí.

-¡Sasuke!- el escandaloso grito de Naruto no lo detuvo de dar dos pasos fuera de su oficina.

Sin embargo, el sonido del elevador anunciando su llegada, si lo hizo, las puertas dé abrieron unos cuantos metros delante de suyo dejando ver a la mujer que menos esperaba en esos momentos.

Uchiha Sakura.

Dejó de respirar sin siquiera darse cuenta, su semblante cambio por uno de sorpresa dando paso a una muy imperceptible sonrisa. Albergando la esperanza de que ella estaba ahí para hablar con él, dispuesta a escucharlo como siempre lo había hecho aunque fuera un hombre de pocas palabras.

Lucía preciosa vestida con un sencillo pero lindo vestido color crema con escote en V y manga larga hasta la mitad de las piernas marcando su perfecta figura, su cabello suelto cayendo a cada lado de su rostro y su sencillo maquillaje que daba una fresca apariencia…. Tan bella como siempre.

Estuvo tentado a cortar la distancia entre ellos y abrazarla fuerte, tan fuerte como para transmitirle esos sentimientos de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. De pedirle perdón una y otra vez hasta que ella le creyera, inclusive se lo juraría por sus padres.

Pero ella fue la que rompió el silencio con el sonido de sus tacones al salir del elevador, sin dejar de verle directo a los ojos le sonrió de lado con un deje de arrogancia y frialdad en sus ojos, en esos ojos Jade que una vez brillaron por su incontenible amor a él. Y así, sin decir más, se fue directo a la oficina de…. Itachi.

Dejándolo ahí sin decir absolutamente nada.

Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y estuvo a nada de ir y derribar la puerta de esa oficina para sacarla y llevársela a rastras de ser necesario, pero un fuerte tirón de su brazo izquierdo lo impidió.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado – susurro Naruto más serio que nunca. – que no sea conmigo, ahora mismo me vas a contar que demonios pasaba por tu cabeza para hacer eso.

Lo metió con poca delicadeza al elevador y no lo soltó hasta que las puertas se vieron cerradas, bajaron en absoluto silencio, no tenía la intención de decir ninguna palabra. Estaba que se moría de la furia de tan sólo imaginar a su hermano y su esposa juntos, porque aún era su esposa.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y esta vez él salió primero como alma que lleva el diablo, pero al parecer ese no era su día, al salir al exterior se encontró con Ino. Pudo notar como abrió la boca para decirle algo pero la mirada furibunda y de desprecio que le dirigió basto para que fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir, muriera.

Naruto ni siquiera se digno a mirarle, sólo se pasó por su lado como si fuera una desconocida más.

 **-X-**

Los remordimientos y la conciencia no la dejaban dormir tranquila los últimos días, en cuanto cerraba los ojos dispuesta a descansar, la imagen de Itachi venía una y otra vez atormentándola enormemente. Su mirada perdida ese tarde del viernes se había quedado grabada en su cerebro como un tatuaje en la piel, sentía como si lo hubiese traicionado, como si le hubiese fallado a la única persona que la entendía…. Que entendía su dolor.

Le había prometido esperar un poco más y había roto esa promesa traicionándolo de la peor forma posible, exigiéndole ante todo el mundo. Era la peor mujer de todas, quizá después de todo no era tan diferente a Sasuke como pensaba ¿No?

Ya ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba las últimas tres noches, no sabía si lo hacía por Sasuke o por Itachi, el primero la había traicionado y el segundo …. Ella le había fallado. No lo sabía pero quizá la segunda fue la que la hizo tomar la decisión de levantarse en lunes por la mañana e ir hasta la oficina de Sasuke.

Se ocupó de llevar a Sarada como siempre y después arribar al lugar de trabajo dé su no tan agradable esposo, pero así como llegó se arrepintió. En cuanto el elevador llegó al último piso y las puertas se abrieron se encontró de frente con el Uchiha menor que también parecía sorprendido y de no ser por la diminuta sonrisa que formó el muy desgraciado, se hubiera acercado a hablar con el que no se veía muy bien.

Así que se encargó de salir con toda la confianza posible sobre sí misma y mirarle directo a los ojos con una mirada fría para después sonreírle de lado con arrogancia y sin más, dirigirse a la oficina de Itachi. Logró controlar bien sus emociones y no salir corriendo como conejito asustado a esta, entró sin siquiera tocar y cerró sin siquiera voltear.

Una vez dentro, una sensación de calidez la inundó haciéndola calmar por completo, al momento pensó que quizá era por la calefacción del lugar así que no se inmutó. Sus ojos examinaron el lugar en busca de Itachi pero sólo encontró a Matsuri, la chica le miraba curiosa delante del escritorio de su jefe.

-Señora Uch. …- se mordió la lengua al verla fruncir el ceño.- Haruno.- corrigió con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Ya no sé ni cómo deben llamarme ahora – soltó en un suspiro y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa amable. – quizá solamente Sakura.

-Sakura – la voz sería y neutra de Itachi resonó en el lugar haciendo que los bellos se le erizaran. - ¿Qué trae a la señora Sakura por aquí?

Sakura echó un vistazo rápido alrededor tratando de encontrarlo, los pequeña Matsuri al darse cuenta se hizo aún lado dejando al descubierto a su jefe detrás de su escritorio leyendo quizá algunos documentos. No le dirigió la mirada ni por un instante y por alguna razón…. Dolió.

La castaña al darse cuenta de la capa de tensión que cubría el ambiente decidió que lo mejor para su pequeña y corta vida era salir de ahí. – ¡Oh pero que tarde se ha hecho! – dijo consultando el reloj de su muñeca. – Jefe debo ir a arreglar tus citas de esta tarde. – Recogió sus papeles incluso arrebatándole a Itachi el suyo y comenzó a caminar a la salida.- Señora Sakura con su permiso.

Sakura asintió ante la leve reverencia de la joven para después escuchar el eco de la puerta al cerrarse, la capa de tensión regreso sólo que esta vez estaban completamente solos, dirigió su mirada al suelo casi por reflejo. No sabía que decir y aunque lo supiera quizá las palabras no saldrían, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- de nuevo aquella voz fría, sería, distante. En los años que llevaba de conocerlo nunca le había hablado así. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle. – Si no tienes nada que decir…. -se levantó de su lugar con las claras intenciones de abandonar su oficina.

Sakura se encontraba a sólo dos pasos de la puerta, sintió sus pasos suaves pero firmes, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por el miedo de verlo irse y no poder hacer nada. La desesperación la invadió al sentirlo pasar por su lado derecho.

Se Estaba marchando…

-¡Espera!- casi grito al mismo tiempo que se giró para sujetarlo de la camisa. Por primera vez en ese momento su mirada se encontró con la de él. Distante, triste. – Yo….

-Hmmp, Sakura se lo que vienes a decirme – murmuró indiferente.- no necesito tus disculpas y mucho menos quiero ver cómo te deshaces en llanto – estaba siendo cruel.- sea cual sea la razón por lo Que lo hiciste no hay nada para remediarlo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y dolida, Itachi la veía de la misma forma en que veía a Ino la noche del viernes, sintió como su corazón se oprimía poco a poco y el llanto amenazaba con aparecer. Se hizo la fuerte a pesar de que su alma amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-Siempre fui una mujer enamorada de tu hermano, creyendo tontamente en la idea del amor, amándolo como si fuera el primer día -sonrió con melancolía.- por eso descubrir que me engañaba fue un golpe muy duro para mí – bajo la mirada al suelo.- pero descubrir que mi hija lo vio engañándome…. Me destrozó el corazón.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y avanzó a una de las sillas, necesitaba tomar asiento antes de que las piernas le faltaran. De reojo miro a Itachi que ahora hundía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Sarada tuvo que cargar con el peso del engaño de su padre y con el dolor de la decepción de su madre – perdió su vista en algún punto del ventanal. – la mujer que la educó sabía aquello pero no decía nada. Para Sarada la imagen de sus padres estaba completamente destrozada. – cerró los ojos recordando a su pequeña.- Si las dos personas que le habían dado la vida no la tomaban en cuenta y mucho menos la respetaban, ¿Por qué habría ella de hacerlo? Así que tomo la decisión de decirlo a todos el viernes por la tarde.

Silencio, sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones inundaba el lugar, soltó un largo suspiro y se dispuso a seguir.

\- Sai me dijo lo que ella planeaba hacer, así que, decidí actuar primero. No dejaría que ella cargará con el odio de su padre o los problemas de su madre.

Itachi seguía sin decir nada, Sakura negó con la cabeza y se levantó tan silenciosa como el comenzó a caminar a la salida. Ya no tenía caso seguir ahí, Itachi había dicho todo con ese silencio, seguramente la odiaba.

-Lamento haber terminado tu relación con ella de los forma en lo hice – paso por su lado sujetando el pomo de la puerta. – pero al menos nos libere a ambos de una relación tóxica.

Sin decir más se dispuso abandonar la oficina pero pronto se vio interrumpida por el fuerte tirón de Itachi que la atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándola fuertemente, lo único que sintió fue el fuerte y cálido pecho del Uchiha junto con el embriagante aroma que desprendía, dulce y cálido, completamente diferente a Sasuke.

No reaccionó muy bien, si no, hasta que sintió la respiración de este en su cuello, había acunado su rostro en el pequeño hueco de este, un enorme suspiro salió de sus labios y correspondió de a poco el abrazo. Rogando mentalmente que Itachi no escuchará su desbocado corazón y mucho menos viera sus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate.

No tuvo conocimiento del tiempo, solo se dejó envolver en los protectores brazos de Itachi que brindaban el perdón silencioso por el que ella había ido, sentía claramente todo el dolor con el que Itachi cargaba. Ese simple abrazo detonaba todas las emociones que había estado guardando desde el viernes, no hubo ni una sola lágrima pero no hizo falta en esa situación.

Se apartó de ella un poco encontrándose con su mirada en el acto, esta vez ya no era fría o indiferente, ahora sólo transmitía calidez y algo de arrepentimiento.

-Siempre haces las cosas a tu modo – murmuró – debes de comenzar a tener más en cuenta a los demás en ese tipo de decisiones.

-Lo lamento – se disculpó tan sinceramente que conmovió el corazón de Itachi.- compensare el daño, lo prometo – desvió a mirada al techo.- nos convertimos en un equipo desde la infidelidad de ellos y seguiremos juntos para superar esto. No pienso dejarte.

Trató de sonreír con ligereza al momento que trataba de encontrarse con la mirada ónix pero ahora era el quien la desviaba al suelo con las mejillas ligeramente rojas. A Sakura le pareció tierno.

-Eso es lo más cursi que me has dicho en todo nuestro tiempo de conocernos – se burló dibujando una suave sonrisa de lado. Ella fruncido el ceño.- Pero no quiero que me dejes.

Un pequeño rayo de luz parecía brillar en medio de tanta tempestad para ambos, en medio de todo ese dolor que parecía querer superarlos, se volvieron a abrazar pero esta vez con una sonrisa radiante en ambos. Aunque Sakura sabía que quizá no estaba todo perdonado, que quizá Itachi resguardara aún un poco de rencor hacia ella pero estaba dispuesta a remediar todo, no lo dejaría alejarse de ella tan fácilmente, no otra vez.

Aunque en eso se le fuera la vida, procuraría devolverle un poco de la felicidad que le robó. Porque era como su hermano, su cuñado, su mejor amigo, su confidente y porque se lo debía. O al menos eso sentía.

Sarada también estaba en sus planes, también haría feliz a su hija hasta compensar el daño que Sasuke había hecho. Ahora su vida serían ellos dos.

-Hoy hace un buen día – musito con ánimo renovado rompiendo el abrazo por completo. - ¿quieres ir a desayunar? Yo invito.

Itachi dudo.

-De postre podemos comer dangos – sonrió ampliamente.- tómalo como una ofrenda de paz por ahora.

Itachi terminó accediendo a la petición, la peli rosa se mostró triunfante, sabía que el Uchiha nunca rechazaría una oferta de Dangos. Los postres eran el mejor alimento para llegar al corazón del moreno. Entrelazo su mano con la de él y salieron de la oficina con tranquilidad.

 **-X-**

 _"Cuando seas mi esposa nunca dejaré que vuelvas a trabajar- una sonrisa arrogante se mostró en el perfecto rostro e Itachi. – Sólo te dedicaras a cuidar a nuestros hijos. Porque quiero muchos hijos._

 _-¿Hijos?- replicó con falso enojo. Sabía a la perfección que soñaba con una familia grande. – yo no quiero hijos, aún soy muy joven._

 _Itachi se tornó serio de pronto, ella se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro que adornaba la sala del lujoso departamento de su novio. Nunca había considerado la idea de tener hijos pero debía admitir que la idea no le desagradaba, por lo menos no con Itachi._

 _En un rápido movimiento el Uchiha se abalanzó sobre ella quedando encima fácilmente, sonrió con malicia y comenzó a besarle el cuello con demasiada lentitud._

 _-¿Estas segura de eso?- murmuró con voz ronca.- ¿Mm? Futura señora Uchiha._

-Futura señora Uchiha – murmuró Ino con voz melancólica.

Los recuerdos de aquellos momentos memorables con Itachi la atormentaban noche tras noche, recordando aquella promesa que quizá nunca más se cumpliría…. Casarse con el Uchiha.

Sin quererlo se había imaginado toda una vida a su lado con una preciosa niña de cabellos negros y un precioso niño rubio como ella, Itachi se lo había planteado tantas veces que cuando se dio cuenta ella también soñaba con ello. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces tratando de sacarse todo eso, ahora estaba en su trabajo y no sabía con certeza cuanto duraría antes de que la echaran a patadas.

Joder, había buscado como una loca al Uchiha mayor pero este se negaba a verla, no le contestaba las llamadas, en su departamento decían que no estaba y el portero no la dejaba pasar ya. En la oficina no se había presentado el fin de semana y por más que deseará no iba a ir a la mansión Uchiha, seguramente Mikoto ahora si la mataría. No había rastro de Itachi, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Maldijo mentalmente, su vida era un desastre, maldita la hora en la que Uchiha Sasuke se metió en su cabeza y corazón haciéndola olvidar todo, incluso aquel hombre que la amaba ciegamente. Se había dicho cientos de veces que estaba bien siempre y cuando ni la esposa de Sasuke e Itachi se enterarán.

Aunque en un principio se había planteado quedarse con Sasuke haciéndolo dejar a Sakura, con el tiempo se había replanteado sus planes por Itachi. No quería perderlo porque se había ganado un lugar en su corazón donde poco a poco ganaba más territorio, pero ese sentimiento que no sabía definir seguía estando ahí, presente, incitándola a caer tan fácilmente en los brazos y caricias del Uchiha menor.

¿Por qué Sasuke era su debilidad?

¿Por qué también quería a Itachi?

Egoísta, si eso era, una maldita egoísta que no quería perder a ninguno de los dos. Que quería tenerlos a ambos queriéndola sólo a ella, pero nunca contó con que Sakura aparecería en su vida, tontamente pensó que la peli rosa era una de esas esposas abnegadas amas de casa ciegas de amor que creían cualquier cosa que su marido dijera.

Grave error.

Sakura era todo lo contrario a eso, había jugado bien sus piezas exhibiendo a su marido sin consideración alguna frente a todas esas personas el día de su fiesta de aniversario ¿Qué mejor golpe que ese? Había dejado a Sasuke como el maldito infiel frente a todos. Itachi y ella habían quedado como las víctimas.

Y aunque lo eran, bueno sólo Itachi, estaba segura de que Sakura no era para nada la víctima entre todo eso. Esa mujer quien sabe desde cuando sabía de la infidelidad de su esposo y no había dicho nada sólo para planear su venganza sin siquiera importarle llevarse entre las patas a su cuñado, sólo había pensado en ella.

Sakura era más egoísta que ella.

Le había destruido la vida a ella, a Itachi y a Sasuke, si tan sólo no hubiese dicho nada… todo seguiría igual. Pronto ella sería la señora de Uchiha y habría dejado a Sasuke aún lado para formar su familia y futuro con su hermano.

Pero ya no había más para ese sueño, todo había terminado de la peor forma.

Lloro tan amargamente que creyó que quedaría seca pero no fue así, el llanto nunca seso más que cuando se quedaba dormida . Del dolor que sentía no se comparaba con nada que hubiese sucedido antes ¿Por qué la vida era así con ella?

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer Sakura?

La Maldijo, la maldijo tantas veces como le fue posible pero sabía que por mas que lo hiciera no conseguiría nada, quería verla para por lo menos soltarle una cachetada y decirle miles de cosas pero sabía que por el momento eso no sucedería.

Cerró los ojos intentando disipar esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y suspiro contando mentalmente hasta diez, no lloraría ahí. Pero el sonido de una puerta abrirse la obligó a abrir los ojos sólo para encontrarse con una imagen nada agradable.

Sakura salía de la oficina del Uchiha mayor con este siguiéndole de cerca, casi por reflejo su mirada se centró en las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, Sakura ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle e Itachi menos, sólo entraron directo al elevador pero justo cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse…..

Sakura le dirigió una mirada arrogante y fría junto con una sonrisa burlona de lado mientras sujetaba a Itachi del brazo con demasiada confianza.

Se levantó como resorte de su asiento pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado, dejándola como una tonta ahí de pie, esa maldita de Sakura lo había hecho con toda la intención. Estampó sus puños en su escritorio descargando toda su ira, aquello no podía estar pasando.

Se sentó tratando de mantener la calma y masajeo sus sienes en busca de paz mental, aunque pronto el sonido del elevador la distrajo de nuevo sólo que esta vez dejando ver a Sasuke completamente furioso, podría jugar que casi emanaba una aura negra. Trago grueso, quizá el también hago visto a su esposita ahí abajo, lo último que escucho fue el portazo de la oficina de Sasuke.

-No te la voy a dejar tan fácil Sakura.- murmuró para ella misma.

 **-X-**

 _-Imagina a un precioso niño de cabellos rubios – Itachi sonrió con genuina alegría.- y de hermosos ojos aguamarina._

 _Ino sonrió_

 _-Y tú imagina a una preciosa niña peli negra de arrogante ojos ónix._

 _La figura del tierno rostro de aquella niña se vio dibujada en su mente, la piel tan blanca como la de su madre y la figura de esta misma. Sonrió, amaba lo suficiente a Ino como para soñar una familia a su lado._

Sin embargo, aquel recuerdo se vio borrado cuando el rostro dé cierta peli rosa sé fue formando en si mente, desde el viernes ella llegaba a sus pensamientos con una de sus lindas sonrisas y sus bellos ojos Jade. Entre ella e Ino se la pasaban atormentándolo noche y día.

La primera quizá se debía a la preocupación de saber cómo estaba, si estaba igual o peor que el , si se sentía culpable por haber hecho lo que hizo o si su sobrina estaría segura a su cuidado en estos momentos. La segunda tal vez era por el amor que aún sentía por ella, por saber que ahora si su relación estaba terminada e una vez por todas, que al volver el lunes a su oficina ella ya no lo recibiría como siempre o el ya no se acercaría a ella tan sigiloso como un gato y le robaría un beso cuando estuviera distraída.

No, ya no habría más de eso.

Se encontraba sumamente confundido, herido y traicionado, Ino lo había traicionado de la peor manera por su hermano pero Sakura, ella lo había traicionado al no decirle nada del viernes. Prácticamente lo dejó desprotegido ese día, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante aquella bomba, el torbellino de emociones que se desató en ese momento fue tremendo.

Pero el que lo dominaba era el dolor, dolor de saber que ya no habría un futuro juntos para Ino y el, dolor de saber que Sakura no le tuvo confianza para contarle sus planes y lo excluyó así nada más. Dolor por todo…..

Por eso, sin decir más se marchó a las montañas a escalar un poco para despejar su mente, era mejor eso a terminar bebiendo como un alcohólico y soportar las miradas de lástima de su familia. Pero cada que cerraba los ojos ellas aparecían, aunque la que más predominaba era Sakura, tan sólo de imaginársela sufriendo de la misma forma que el…. Lo hacía querer volver y buscarla.

Pero no lo haría, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos primero.

Así que el lunes por la mañana se presentó a la oficina como si nada, llegó más temprano de lo habitual para no encontrarse a nadie y se encerró en ella aislándose de los demás. Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que Sakura se presentó, cuando Matsuri se quitó para dejarlo al descubierto prefirió no verla, sabía que si lo hacía no lo soportaría.

Cuando Matsuri abandonó la oficina ella no dijo nada, de alguna u otra forma él fue quien rompió el silencio, claro que no le agradó nada la forma en que la trató. Sabía que estaba mal y que se estaba comportando como un maldito pero no quería tenerla cerca, no quería que esos ojos Jade le dijeran lo mal que la estaba pasando ella también.

No quería más remordimientos en su mente.

Se dispuso a huir como todo un cobarde, necesitaba salir de ese lugar que comenzaba a parecerle más y más pequeño a cada minuto. Pero justo cuando comenzó a huir ella hablo de nuevo diciéndole cosas que nunca antes había compartido con él.

-Siempre fui una mujer enamorada e tu hermano, creyendo tontamente en la idea del amor, amándolo como si fuera el primer día -sonrió con melancolía.- por eso descubrir que me engañaba fue un golpe muy duro para mí – bajo la mirada al suelo.- pero descubrir que mi hija lo vio engañándome…. Me destrozó el corazón.

Se sintió miserable, más de lo que se había sentido en los últimos días, su sobrina lo sabía ¿Cómo? Quien sabe pero estaba enterada , una niña que no tenía la culpa de los errores de su padre y Sakura había tenido que cargar con ello también, ya no era sólo Sasuke ….. Si no también Sarada.

-Sarada tuvo que cargar con el peso del engaño de su padre y con el dolor de la decepción de su madre – perdió su vista en algún punto del ventanal. – la mujer que la educó sabía aquello pero no decía nada. Para Sarada la imagen de sus padres estaba completamente destrozada. – cerró los ojos.- Si las dos personas que le habían dado la vida no la tomaban en cuenta y mucho menos la respetaban, ¿Por qué habría ella de hacerlo? Así que como la decisión de decirlo a todos el viernes por la tarde.

No escucho más, sus oídos sé cerraron encerrándolo en su mente donde unió todas las piezas poco a poco. Sakura sólo había actuado para proteger a su hija y hasta cierto grado hacer su deber como una mujer con dignidad, había decidido volverse el blanco de todo con tal de no dejar a su hija cargar con aquello.

Quizá ella había estado igual que él, siendo devorada por los remordimientos y arrepentimiento por ese daño causado a los demás con sus acciones, debatiéndose entre la pequeña Sarada y él. Así como Itachi se debatía entre Sakura e Ino.

Pero quizá, sólo quizá, ella era mejor sobrellevando eso.

Aún con todos sus tormentos y a sabiendas de que la prensa estaría esperándola por donde fuera, acechándola como un León a su presa. Ella se había decidido a darle la cara, a buscarlo sólo para explicarle las cosas y conseguir disculparse.

En lugar de haber ido con Sasuke primero a determinar su situación, estaba ahí, con él. Lo había preferido por encima de su hermano ¿Pero porque? Quizá ¿Por qué no quería perderlo? Ya había perdido a Sasuke y quizá no quería perderlo a él también. Así como él no quería perderla a ella, no a la única mujer a la que le había permitido el acceso completo, que lo conocía como los Palma de su mano.

Que comprendía su dolor…

Y entonces cuando la vio tomar el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a marcharse sé dio cuenta que no había porque dudar, que Sakura estaría siempre por encima de cualquier mujer, que siempre sería la primera…. Y que no la perdería por nada. La sujeto con poca sutileza y la pegó a su pecho, necesitaba abrazarla ya que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Con ese abrazo le transmitía todos sus sentimientos, se refugió en el pequeño hueco de su cuello y dejó que ella lo interpretará como quisiera, ya no había más dudas. Sabía que ella lo había perdonado también cuando correspondió el abrazo con demasiada delicadeza y cariño, todo estaba arreglado entre ellos.

El abrazo duro un largo rato hasta que él se encargó de romperlo diciéndole que siempre hacia lo que le venía en gana, Ella sonrió de nuevo y después lo invito a desayunar. Estaba por negarse, sentía que era muy pronto aún para intentar hacer como si nada pasará pero ella prometió de postre Dangos y él no podía rechazar semejante oferta.

Terminó accediendo y para su sorpresa Sakura entrelazo su mano con la suya para después salir de su oficina. Ignoraron a Ino por completo, el no tenía ganas de verla ahora que la herida seguía reciente.

Entraron al elevador y fijo su vista en algún otro lado pero para su sorpresa fue Sakura quien le tomó del brazo con demasiada confianza, le miro de reojo y noto como ella miraba a Ino con una sonrisa burlona. Enseguida más puertas a cerraron no sin antes ver por último como la rubia se levantaba completamente enfadada.

Le miro con una ceja arqueada por su conducta.

-Se lo merece por libertina- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.- que vea lo que perdió.

Itachi sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la peli rosa, muy en el fondo seguía comportándose como la adolecente de 17 años. Salieron del elevador con calma y ante la atenta mirada de todos los de la recepción pero era de esperarse, eran noticia de primera plana.

No fue hasta medio camino cuando vio a Sasuke entrar al lugar junto con Naruto, así que decidió que era turno suyo, paso su brazo derecho por los frágiles hombros de Sakura atrayéndola a él en un gesto cariñoso. Todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta cuando Sasuke pasó por su lado mirándole con odio infinito y apretando los puños con fuerza.

El sólo le dirigió una mirada de superioridad y divertida junto con una sonrisa triunfante, estaba seguro de que a no se por Naruto que lo -prácticamente- arrastró al elevador, se le hubiera lanzado encima a golpes. Dirigió su mirada a Sakura que ni siquiera se dignó a ver a su aun esposo.

Una vez fuera del edificio la Haruno le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-Se lo merece por infiel- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como ella había hecho momentos antes.- que vea lo que perdió.

Sakura terminó por reír contagiándolo a él también, a veces eran tan infantiles ambos que terminaban complementándose bien.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sin palabras…**_

 **-X-**

 **El aroma del viento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Puedes perdonarme….**

 _De no ser por esas veces en que cometo la gran_

 _Barbaridad de ponerme a pensar_

 _O por esas otras veces que cometo la gran_

 _Estupidez de no poder olvidar_

 _De meditar mirando al techo al despertar_

 _De imaginar, cualquier cosa…_

 _De no ser por esas veces en que suelo respirar_

 _Podría jurar que no te recuerdo nada..._

 **-Canserbero.**

Nada...

No había nada que pudiese hacer o decir para hacer sentir mejor al hombre delante de él, se veía realmente abatido. Así que solo se limitó a observarlo, a ver cómo era regañado por su amigo.

Aunque tampoco era que le importase mucho, después de todo, él se lo había buscado. Se merecía todo lo que le pasará.

Por ello mismo se había encargado de investigar hasta el más mínimo detalle para entregárselo a su casi ex esposa. Sakura era de su agrado, siempre la quiso como la hermana que nunca tuvo, al igual que Naruto... Ellos dos eran parte de su familia.

Pero eso Sasuke nunca lo vio así...

Siempre quiso tener a Sakura solo para él, como un maldito posesivo... Solo suya.

Y ahora el muy bastardo salía con que la engañaba. ¿Porque? Nadie lo entendía, pero eso no impedía que sintiera esa enorme ira hacia él por herir a su casi hermana. Y desafortunadamente, Sasuke no era mucho de su agradó, solo se toleraban por el hecho de ser familia... Nada más.

Ni siquiera sabía que hacia ahí sentado escuchando sus penas, él solo había ido a buscar a Naruto para ir por ahí a comer rameen o algo, y sin darse cuenta termino arrastrado ahí esperando al rubio. Y bueno, para Sasuke, él tampoco era de su agrado... El Uzumaki era quien siempre les unía.

-¿Que maldita sea esperabas?- la voz exaltada del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo enfocar su mirada en él. Lucia bastante molesto, molesto en serio, como nunca le había visto. -¡La en-ga-ñas-te! Hasta para mi es evidente que te pedirá el maldito divorcio.-

-¿Divorcio?- murmuró más para él que para los dos presentes ahí. Sasuke de inmediato le miro de manera fulminante.

Naruto resoplo, se le veía realmente cansado y sobre toro molesto. Se acercó a él y le entrego un sobre amarillo, curioso lo abrió encontrando el formato de divorcio por parte de los abogados de Sakura.

-Ni siquiera quiere nada de ti - ironizó ganándose más miradas asesinas.- solo quiere que firmes y ya.

-¿Enserio Sai?- murmuró Naruto por recalcarles más el hecho.

Sonrió de manera falsa y decidió fingir leer el documento, que ellos se siguieran matando. Algo extraño estaba pasando, Sakura no pedía nada de Sasuke cuando en cualquier otra situación le hubiese exigido hasta el perro, claro, si tuvieran uno.

Teniendo la evidencia que tenía podría ganar fácilmente, pero en su lugar se había limitado a hacer el debido proceso. ¿Porque? Sasuke las tenía todas las de perder... ¿Porque no acabarlo de una vez? Quizá... Estaba planeando algo.

¿Pero qué?

¿Con que más podría atacar a Sasuke?

Tendría que investigarlo, se levantó de su silla y dejo el sobre en el escritorio del Uchiha para después abandonar la oficina sin decir ni una sola palabra. Tendría que realizar unas cuantas visitas por todos lados.

 **-X-**

Un incómodo y horrible silencio se había formado en la oficina de su madre, por alguna extraña razón en cuanto apareció aquel hombre todo y de verdad TODO se había sumido en el silencio.

Al principio creyó que era su imaginación pero... No. Todos habían callado y para su suerte aquel hombre se había sentado al lado suyo, en otro momento aquello no le hubiera importado pero ahora ese hombre le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, lo sabía porque sentía su penetrante mirada cuando lo hacía.

Era imposible no sentirla, era como la de su padre.

Tan fría e intimidante, carente de alguna emoción pero cargada de arrogancia. Resoplo cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, tan solo recordar a su padre le había molestado. Ese hombre que conservaba una imagen tan intachable a sus ojos... Ahora no era más que un mentiroso, traidor y horrible ser.

Decir que estaba molesta con él, era poco, todo el concepto que tenia de buen padre se había desmoronado de la peor manera posible. Toda la imagen que había formado se madre para ella de un excelente padre ahora no era más que cenizas, su madre era quien merecía todo mérito y ser idolatrada por ella.

Su dulce madre...

Aquella mujer que le había perdonado el hecho de que la juzgara de la peor manera y que le había explicado todo con lujo de detalles, diciéndole que a partir de ese día - de la fiesta de aniversario- nunca más habría secretos entre ellas. Aquella vez se soltó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, suplicando entre lágrimas y pausas que la perdonara por ser una mala hija, por haberla juzgado... Por haberla odiado. Su madre solo había soltado una pequeña risita, después la abrazo con fuerza y beso su cabello.

 _"No tengo nada que perdonarte, eres mi hija y siempre estaré aquí para ti"_

Fue lo único que le dijo dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas, durante ese momento Karin entro y se unió al abrazo diciendo que estaba contenta de que las cosas se solucionaran entre ellas, incluso dijo que le regalaría un par de gafas nuevas como prueba de que todo estaba superado o algo así.

Desde ese día Sakura se encargaba de llevarla a la escuela y recogerla para después ir a su oficina donde ella se entretenía con Karin haciendo su tarea. La pelirroja era agradable y casi siempre terminaba ayudándola con los deberes a escondidas de su madre, era algo así como su pequeño secreto. Incluso Suigetsu se unía haciendo que terminara riendo a carcajadas por las constantes peleas entre ellos dos, ni se notaba que fueran pareja.

A la hora de la comida, Sakura salía de su oficina con una sonrisa radiante y los cuatro se iban a comer juntos, como...una familia.

-¿Uchiha Sarada?- la voz suave pero seria del hombre a su lado la hizo pegar un pequeño salto. Sin siquiera verle asintió suavemente. - Hn, la pequeña de Sakura.- murmuro.

Se atrevió mirarle por el rabillo del ojo encontrándose con que sonreía de lado, muy suave pero lo hacía. Regreso su vista la frente y en un acto de nerviosismo acomodo sus gafas.

-Soy Hyuga Neji, el abogado de tu madre- se presentó tan cordial y profesional. Por primera vez se encontró directo con la mirada del ahora no extraño y le sorprendió ligeramente el color perla de sus ojos, era raro pero hermoso. - tienes los mismos gestos que tu madre.- murmuro dedicándole una sonrisa un poco más amplia.

Ahora entendía porque todos se habían callado al instante de verlo, su sola presencia causaba un shock emocional bastante aturdidor. Tenía el porte y la elegancia pero sobre todo la belleza como de un dios, o algo parecido.

-¡Sarada-chan!

Salvada por la campana, fue lo primera que pensó al escuchar su nombre por parte de Shisui, siempre tan alegre. Giro lentamente pero él se adelantó tomándola entre brazos y elevándola en el aire dando vueltas, se sintió aturdida por repentino movimiento pero lo dejo que continuara.

-Shisui- saludo aún con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-Shisui para - reprendió su abuela.

-De verdad que eres peligroso para ella. - su tío Itachi pareció para salvarla quitándola de los brazos de Shisui y dejándola a salvo en el suelo. - Es una niña, no una muñeca de trapo.

Sarada le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, acomodo sus gafas chuecas y rápidamente comprobó lo que su mente imaginaba... Toda la familia Uchiha estaba ahí. Claro, exceptuando a su padre.

-No me quiero ni imaginar cómo serás cuando tengas hijos- susurro Óbito con una sonrisa burlona.

-Seguramente morirán de tantas vueltas o zarandeadas. - se burló Izuna.

-Si no es que su esposa lo abandona primero - todos incluidos ella miraron sorprendidos a su abuelo, Fugaku hacia una broma. - por ser un pacifista.

Todos soltaron una pequeña risa, para nadie era secreto que Shisui andaba metido en esos rollos de protestas pacifistas o huelgas contra el gobierno por su búsqueda de paz mundial o algo así. El aludido solo se limitó a mostrase indignado y cruzarse brazos.

De pronto todos silenciaron al enfocar su mirada en Neji, Sarada suspiro, esa era la segunda ocasión que pasaba aquello. Sólo que esta vez su tío Itachi pareció endurecer su semblante al grado de tensarse.

-Hyuga- saludo seco, frío.

-Uchiha- devolvió el nombrado sin siquiera inmutarse y en el mismo tono.

Había tomado la misma postura que su tío, parecía imposible que hace unos momentos hubiera sonreído y hablado con ella tranquilamente.

El duelo de miradas duro unos segundos que para todos fueron eternos, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver salir a su madre de la oficina con una sonrisa, aunque de inmediato se vio sustituida por una mueca de confusión al verlos a todos ahí. Por unos instantes los jades viajaron de la familia Uchiha a Neji, algo extraño pasaba, eso era obvio hasta para ella que tenía nueve años pero ¿qué? Enseguida vio a su madre sonreír nerviosamente.

-Neji lamento hacerte esperar- se disculpó. - Itachi no te esperaba tan temprano - saludo con una sonrisa fingida. - familia. - agrego con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Se acercó hacia ella alborotándole el cabello en un gesto maternal y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Le sonrió como respuesta, que al parecer la tranquilizo un poco ya que sus facciones se relajaron por segundos.

-Sakura - el tono de voz de Hyuga parecía haber cambiado a suave al dirigirse a su madre. - seré breve, dada la situación no te quitare demasiado tiempo.

Sakura no contesto, a lo que su abogado saco unos documentos de su portafolio y se los entrego. El ceño ligeramente fruncido en ella fue suficiente para saber que lo que leía no era de su agrado, quizá la comida se pospondría, los negocios son primero. Esa era la regla de oro de sus padres y la familia.

-Se niega a firmar - murmuró Neji sin despegar la mirada de ella. - dice que si tanto lo quieres que vallas y le plantes cara, que no te escondas detrás mío y de Temari-san.- hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. - exige ver a la niña.

En ese momento comprendió de qué hablaban... Sasuke. Su padre se negaba a firmar - seguramente - los papeles del divorcio y exigía verla a ella. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que verlo pero ¿tan pronto?

-Arregla esto - acaricio su sien con la mano izquierda, se le veía molesta con aquello. - si tenemos que vernos que sea solo para conciliar los términos de esto y con nuestros abogados presentes.- dictamino con decisión.-ahí mismo determinaremos la situación con Sarada-chan.

-¿Y si quiere verla antes?

-Entonces será lo que ella decida, no él.

Así dio por terminado el tema regresándole los documentos, Neji asintió y con una sonrisa de suficiencia se dispuso a marcharse.

-Sigo sin entender porque me consultas este tipo de cosas si siempre terminaras haciendo lo que quieres - murmuro su madre acercándose a ella para tomar su mano.

-Protocolo. - Fue lo único que soltó Neji antes de abandonar el piso adentrándose al elevador. - Nos vemos Sarada, espero poder conversar mejor contigo la próxima vez. - musitó con cortesía con las puertas cerrándose de a poco. - Uchiha.- se despido de su tío Itachi.

-Hmmp.

Nadie de la familia Uchiha dijo más, solo Sakura que le preguntó cómo había estado su día, le contestó que bien y le contó acerca de Boruto y sus constantes travesuras en la escuela. A lo que su madre contesto que quizá lo había heredado de Naruto, ya que de pequeño era así.

Itachi corroboro la historia junto a Mikoto y Fugaku que contaron algunas anécdotas de cuando Naruto solía meter en problemas a Sakura y Sasuke. E incluso una vez a Itachi también cuando término tentándolo para que colaborara con ellos en su misión de ver que escondía Kakashi-sensei debajo de su máscara.

Sarada río a más no poder pues a ella también le había dado curiosidad alguna vez puesto que Kakashi era su sensei también en la escuela. Shisui le dijo que nunca pudieron saberlo y que aquel día terminaron en detención todos, si, incluso Itachi que ni siquiera asistía a esa escuela.

Y así la familia Uchiha partió en medio de bromas y recuerdos... Agradables recuerdos.

 **-X-**

Sabía que aquel encuentro con la familia Uchiha era invariable, que tarde o temprano terminarían por buscarla y confrontarla por lo sucedido con Sasuke. No importaba cuanto huyera, ellos no descansarían hasta obtener respuestas.

Itachi y ella habían estado evitándoles todo ese tiempo, casi un mes desde la terrible noticia. Ambos de confabulaban para cubrirse las espaldas e inventarse excusas para no hacerles cara, y sabían que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo en que los buscaran pero aun así siguieron evitándolos.

Y bueno, cuando los vio a todos afuera de su oficina esperando, supo que el momento había llegado. Solo le quedaba resignarse y hacerles frente, por fortuna Itachi también estaba ahí, así que de una u otra forma se apoyarían mutuamente.

Como en el último mes...

Ambos se habían acercado más, tal parecía que ese vínculo perdido años atrás, regresaba con la misma fuerza o quizá más. La prueba de ello eran sus constantes llamadas o mensajes cuando no se veían o las repentinas visitas de Itachi al departamento de Karin donde terminaba cenando junto con ellos. O como cuando la visitaba en su oficina tomándola por sorpresa en las mañanas, alegando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en su trabajo y que por ello la molestaba a ella.

Sarada estaba encantada con su tío, después de todo eran como uña y mugre. Jugando por todos lados como niños pequeños o comiendo dulces hasta más no poder. Algo tan propio de Itachi. Aunque en el fondo sabía que la razón de todo ello era la misma que ella tenía... Huir de Ino y Sasuke.

Ninguno de los dos había encarado al otro por miedo, miedo de sus reacciones en cuanto los tuvieran enfrente suplicando perdón. Un perdón que concederían tan fácilmente por el amor que aun sentían por ellos, y eso era lo que ella más odiaba de si... El amor a él. Sasuke no se merecía eso, ni a ella o a su hija, era un traidor.

¿Pero cómo hacerle para olvidarlo?

" _La única forma seria arrancándote el corazón, pero eso significaría no amar a nadie "_ La fueron las terribles palabras de Itachi respondiendo a su cuestión con una sonrisa amarga. Y desafortunadamente... Tenía razón.

-Sakura- la tranquila voz de Itachi llegó a sus oídos atrapando de atención, este le miraba suspicaz como si tratara de meterse en su mente.

-¿Si?- contestó vagamente.

-Te ha preguntado ¿qué quieres ordenar?- Sarada le miro de la misma forma. -¿pasa algo mamá?

Se apresuró a negar con una amplia sonrisa y termino diciendo que lo mismo que ella pidiera estaba bien, hecho un vistazo rápido a las dos mesas redondas que habían tenido que unir en el restaurante para que estuvieran juntos toda la familia. Ella había quedado de espaldas al ventanal con Sarada a su derecha seguida de Itachi también a su derecha.

Por su lado izquierdo tenia a Mikoto quien tenía a su lado a Fugaku, después seguía Madara, Óbito, Izuna y Shisui cerrando el círculo con Itachi.

Una gotita le escurrió en la frente, toda la familia había venido a conversar un tema que prácticamente convenía a Itachi, ella y los padres de este. ¿Porque venían todos?

Podría apostar que todos los demás, incluidos Madara estaban ahí por mera curiosidad, por escuchar el "chisme" pero eran lo suficientemente orgullosos como para admitirlo.

Seguramente se le habían adherido a Mikoto y Fugaku como sanguijuelas... Conociéndolos... Todo era posible. ¿También habrían ido con Sasuke? Quizá...

-Y bien Sakura, ¿Cómo has estado?

El silencio se sembró sobre la mesa, la mayoría de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia ella y a Mikoto que había soltado la pregunta tan casualmente. Todos esperaban esa pregunta en particular, acerca de ella pero más especialmente la situación que se cernía sobre su matrimonio.

-Bien, tan fresca como una lechuga.

El ambiente se relajó, todos parecieron soltar aquel aire que habían contenido en sus pulmones hasta ahora. Sakura se había tragado las ganas de decirle algo, dado que no eran las circunstancias, no con su hija ahí.

-¿Cuándo evolucionaste de flor de cerezo a lechuga?-

-A nadie le agradan tus chistes Izuna- Itachi sonrió divertido al escuchar las risas de los demás.

Izuna se disponía a contraatacar cuando los meseros irrumpieron con la comida, todos festejaron eso. Y la comida comenzó con bromas y chistes de parte de los presentes, incluida Sarada, que sabía muy bien cómo defenderse de Izuna y Shisui . Inclusive Fugaku y Madara había reído víctima de las tonterías de sus hijos y sobrinos.

Y solo por un momento Sakura pensó que en verdad era una Uchiha, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento. Sonrió con amargura al saber que nunca más seria una, que la única que portaría ese apellido seria su hija.

-Sakura- la grave voz de Fugaku la saco de su trance. Enfoco sus jades directo en los ónixs del jefe de la familia como signo de que lo escuchaba. -Hyuga Neji, ¿Está llevando a cabo el trámite de tu divorcio?

Mentiría si dijera que la pregunta no le afecto, su cuerpo se tensó casi al instante y de nuevo la tensión se acumuló en el ambiente. De nuevo todas las miradas estaban sobre ella a la expectativa de la respuesta, y contrario a todo lo que esperaban... Sonrió.

Sonrió porque no esperaba menos de Fugaku, siempre tan directo. Le gustaba hablar de frente y sin tapujos, a diferencia de su esposa que solía embellecer las cosas antes de. Con Fugaku siempre se podía hablar claro y con toda sinceridad.

-Neji es mi abogado de confianza desde hace tiempo- informó con tranquilidad.- hasta ahora es el mejor que conozco y sí, le eh encomendado eso.

Itachi bufo por lo bajo, Sakura sabía que entre él y el heredero Hyuga no había mucha simpatía que digamos. Ella atribuía aquello al constante choque de egos cada que se veían, y bueno, también a la vez en que Neji se metió en terreno ajeno.

Para ser más exactos, con ella.

En alguna ocasión cuando recién había conocido a Hyuga, este le había dicho: _"Sasuke debe cuidarte muy bien, de lo contrario, puede que un día te robe de su lado."_ y junto delante de Itachi que se encontraba de casualidad por ahí. Desde ese día... Ambos se odiaban.

Aunque ella pensaba que no había razones y que era una pérdida de tiempo ya que ella nunca había dado esperanzas a Neji o algo así. Por eso había llegado a la conclusión de que era nada más su ego el que los hacía chocar constantemente.

-Ese chico sabe lo que hace - murmuró Madara hablando por primera vez.- es una pena que tanto talento se vea desperdiciado trabajando por su cuenta con cosas tan sencillas como esa. - cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho.- cuando pudo haber sido el dueño de todo el imperio Hyuga.

-Eso lo dices solo porque no quiso trabajar contigo - se burló Izuna sacándole una venita en la frente a su hermano.- y porque prefirió irse con Sakura-chan.

Madara ignoro a su hermano y enfoco su mirada en Sakura de nuevo, pero esta vez la mirada tenía un suave destello de malicia. Le sonrió sombrío y dijo:

-¿Qué fue lo que le diste para que se quedara contigo?

Para nadie paso desapercibida la doble intención en esa pregunta, inclusive Sarada afilo su mirada hacia el hermano de su abuelo. A Itachi tampoco le agradaba aquello, menos cuando su sobrina estaba presente, se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a contestar por Sakura pero esta se le adelanto.

-Dinero, el suficiente como para sustentar la cómoda vida a la que estaba acostumbrado dentro de su clan- una exquisita sonrisa curvo sus labios al momento que tomaba la copa de agua delante suyo. - te sorprendería lo que unos cuantos ceros de más en la cantidad adecuada pueden hacer - murmuró.- después de todo... El dinero mueve al mundo.

Shisui se apresuró a sus palmas como si de una oración se tratara. - ¡Amen por eso!- dijo dando por zanjado el tema y tomando también la copa ofreciendo un brindis.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él y Sakura lo dio por olvidado. Madara era así, siempre lo había sido, con el tiempo se acostumbró para no tomarse personal cualquier cosa que el dijera; sin embargo ahora estaba su hija presente y eso no le agradaba del todo.

Enfoco su vista en su hija que al sentir su mirada le sonrió con ternura. Suspiro, nada había que hacer por ahora.

La comida había terminado ya hacia un rato y Shisui e Izuna exigían postre, así que sin pensárselo se levantaron de sus lugares llevándose consigo a Sarada en la búsqueda de postre y dangos para Itachi.

Y así llego el momento menos esperado para Itachi y ella.

-Ahora que la niña ya no está - Mikoto fue la primera en comenzar.- ¿Me podéis explicar que sucede?

Sakura suspiro resignada y comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido el día de la fiesta de aniversario aceptando la culpa de todo de ese día. Les había contado todo con lujo de detalle, sin ocultar absolutamente nada.

Para cuando término, Mikoto, Fugaku, Madara y Óbito le miraban sin saber que decir. Itachi solo divagaba la mirada en todo el lugar.

-Debo confesar que aquel día actuamos guiados por la iré del momento, yo no eduque a Sasuke para hacer algo tan... Atroz

-Nuestros dos hijos fueron educados de la misma manera, es inaudito que Sasuke haya hecho algo como eso.- murmuro Fugaku tomando suavemente la mano de su esposa desconcertada.

-La educación es lo de menos aquí- intervino Óbito.- pudieron haberle enseñado lo mejor pero al final y al cabo... Es hombre.

\- Y como cualquier hombre se le olvido toda esa "educación" y ante puso primero sus "necesidades"- susurro Madara.- evidentemente ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias o los personas que dañaba, solo en complacer sus instintos más bajos.

-Y a nosotros tampoco debe importarnos, de todas formas seguirá siendo hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku, Sobrino de Madara e Izuna y primo de Shisui y mío. Eso no cambiara - murmuro Óbito.- Estamos contigo Sakura pero también estamos con él porque somos su familia. Las cosas que sucedan de aquí en adelante solo les conciernen a ustedes- señalo a Itachi y luego a la peli rosa.- Nosotros solo deseábamos tener un panorama de la situación y quedar de acuerdo con respecto a Sarada. ¿No es así tíos?

 _"Muy astuto"_ Itachi sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Óbito solo manejaba la situación a favor de ellos dos, ante aquello ni sus padres podrían protestar. Ese chico quizá era el más sensato de toda la familia después de él, su sano juicio casi nunca se veía nublado, ya ni siquiera se parecía al niño escandaloso que hacia travesuras con Kakashi.

-Sí, claro.- murmuró Mikoto y Fugaku solo asintió.

-Las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar entre Sarada-chan y nosotros - intervino Itachi - todo puede seguir como hasta ahora. Supongo que si la situación cambiara, sería solo con Sasuke.

Sakura le concedió la razón a Itachi, su hija era libre de ir y venir cuando quisiera a con sus abuelos o tíos. Pero con Sasuke, ese ya era otro asunto que más tarde arreglaría con ella.

Y así, una vez aclaradas todas las dudas terminaron por cambiar de conversación hacia puntos más triviales. Sakura sabía que a partir de ese momento, los Uchiha ya no la molestarían con ese tema, ya solo les quedaba encarar a Sasuke pero estaba segura de que aun con ello... Nunca le odiarían.

 **-X-**

\- ¿Y qué piensas tu acerca de ver a tu padre?

Itachi dejo de lado el lapicero y los documentos en los que trabajaba, dirigió su mirada hacía su sobrina, quien se encontraba entretenida leyendo acurrucada en uno de los sillones de su oficina. Desafortunadamente, los abogados de Sasuke habían logrado acordar una reunión con los de Sakura el lunes por la tarde, Sarada había acompañado a su querida madre y había terminado ahí, con él, para evitar a su padre.

A parte que no era situación para ella. Él se había centrado en trabajar, pero constantemente se sorprendía así mismo pensando en aquel encuentro. ¿Cómo terminaría? ¿Que se dirían? Seguramente Sasuke suplicaría el perdón pero Sakura... ¿Qué haría ella?

Resoplo dejando de lado sus pensamientos y enfoco su vista en la pequeña que acomodo sus gafas y bajo un poco el libro dejando ver solo sus ojos, ocultos detrás de las gafas.

-¿Sinceramente?- asintió a la pregunta.- Aun es muy pronto para verle, y en caso de que me obligaran, solo le odiaría más.

-Algún día le tendrás que ver - se levantó de su lugar, con pasos lentos se acercó a ella.- y cuando eso suceda... No le juzgues.

Itachi sonrió levemente al ver la cara de su sobrina, sus finas y delicadas facciones formaban una plena expresión de sorpresa que inmediatamente cubrió con el libro. Era evidente que no se esperaba aquello, él no quería que se llenara de odio, que tan pequeña juzgara y señalara cuando a ella aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

-¿No se supone que deberías decirme lo contrario?

-¿Porque habría de hacerlo?- arqueo la ceja derecha divertido.

-Es el hombre que se metió con tu novia y que aparte de todo es tu hermano - murmuró - merece todo el odio del mundo.

-Estas siendo dramática - soltó una leve risa. - No merece todo el odio del mundo, solo el mío y el de tu madre pero el tuyo...supongo que no tanto. - explicó.- Eres su hija y los hijos no deben odiar a los padres. No importa lo terrible que hayan hecho, no son quien para juzgarlos.

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos, segundos en los que solo es sonido del segundero del reloj de manecillas inundaba el lugar. Itachi se acomodó mejor en el sofá echando su peso hacia atrás, su vista clavada en el impecable techo café oscuro parecía haber encontrado el paisaje perfecto.

-No entiendo cómo puedes interceder por un hombre como él- mascullo con el ceño fruncido.-... Eres demasiado bueno.

 _"Quizá lo sea"_ su amplia dentadura salió a relucir por la sonrisa que formó en sus labios, estiró su mano derecha y atrajo el pequeño cuerpo hacia él para envolverle en un cálido abrazo.

Escucho un leve _"Pero que se le va hacer"_ salir de su boca antes de corresponder el abrazo. Sarada se parecía cada vez más a Sasuke, por mucho que eso le molestara a ella, era un hecho que no podía negarse.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada de forma rápida irrumpió su momento, opto por restarle importancia esperando escuchar la voz de Matsuri, que seguramente venía con más trabajo.

-Necesito hablar contigo y no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches.

No, esa no estaba ni cerca de ser la voz de su pequeña secretaria. Lentamente se enderezó encontrándose con la figura de ella, la rubia que menos esperaba ver y mucho menos cruzar palabra. Ahí en medio de la oficina con los brazos cruzados y la mirada completamente decidida. Inmediatamente observo a Sarada que le dirigía una mirada hostil a la invasora.

\- Mamá dice que es de mala educación que las personas entren sin avisar- dijo la niña incorporándose. -, iré a ver a Karin. Ya demoro bastante con la comida.

Y dicho eso abandono la oficina con paso lento y tranquilo. Itachi suspiro resignado, contemplando como la única oportunidad de evadir el tema, salía por la puerta como si nada. Se quedó ahí, rígido con la postura a la defensa, colocándose la máscara de la crueldad e indiferencia.

Quizá ahora, no sería tan bueno como su sobrina había dicho.

 **-X-**

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, de alguna manera había logrado mostrarse fuerte y segura de sí misma mientras escuchaba como Hyuga Neji y Sabaku No Temari exponía los puntos del divorcio a los abogados de Sasuke. Nara Shikamaru y Hyuga Hinata, hmmp, no esperaba menos. Sabía perfectamente que Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, casi su hermano así como de ella, evidentemente le pediría a su esposa formar parte de la defensa del Uchiha.

Y no le culpaba o la odiaba por ello, después de todo, ella no había intercambiado palabra alguna con Naruto sobre el asunto, llevaba rechazando sus llamadas y evitando encuentros para no dar explicaciones. Para no revivir lo desdichada que era. Además, ella ya tenía a los suyos y dos de los mejores abogados, confiaba plenamente en que lo lograrían.

Pero el hecho de estar ahí, en la oficina de Sasuke y delante de este, se le hacía en verdad difícil. Desde el momento en que idealizo el hecho de una reunión, se arrepintió enormemente pero ya no había marcha atrás. Tarde o temprano tenía que llegar ese momento, ese instante en el que Sasuke no le despegaba la mirada para nada.

Analizaba cada movimiento suyo, como si deseara leer sus pensamientos. Y agradecía que no fuera así, todo el rato se la había pasado fingiendo leer documentos o prestar atención a Neji pero su oscura mirada la ponía nerviosa y comenzaba a intimidarla.

Sin embargo, cuando les preguntaron a ambos si estaban de acuerdo con el trámite que beneficiaba a ambos y ella contestó que sí, toda su intimidación y nerviosismo desaparecieron al ver a Sasuke pronunciar un "No estoy de acuerdo". Apretó los puños con fuerza clavándose las uñas en la carne.

-¿Porque no?- se adelantó a preguntar dirigiéndole por primera vez la palabra.

-Porque quiero a Sarada los fines de semana.

¿Pero qué mierda? El muy bastardo estaba ocupando de excusa a su hija, los días junto a las horas que se le habían dado a la semana eran más que perfectos, incluso sus abogados de él estaban de acuerdo. Ese no era más que un maldito pretextó para no firmar y darle largas a esto, comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-Debería darte vergüenza estar utilizando a tu hija de pretexto.

-No la estoy usando de pretexto, solo quiero estar más tiempo con ella y que no la acapares toda para ti.

-Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacer lo que has hecho- rebatió de inmediato levantándose de su silla y tomando su bolso. - deja de ser tan egoísta, piensa un poco en tu hija y el daño que le has hecho ya.

Por unos instantes la sorpresa surco el imperturbable rostro del Uchiha, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, era un maldito egoísta que ni si quiera había considerado a su hija. Le miro con reproche tratando de esconder el destello de dolor que matizaba sus ojos.

-Ni siquiera pensante en la posibilidad de que ella no quiera verte - afirmó - ¿Pensabas imponer tu voluntad así como si y obligarla?

Una sonrisa amarga cruzo por sus labios, negó con la cabeza y dejando escapar un suspiro de rendición se dispuso a marchar. Ya no había nada más que hablar con alguien como Sasuke, que al parecer, no entendía la magnitud de sus actos. Sin embargo; el Uchiha se apresuró a sus actos bloqueándole la puerta, su mirada decidida le indico que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla partir hasta que... Él lo quisiera.

Shikamaru, Neji, Temari y Hinata comenzaban a intercambiar miradas de incomodidad. Aquello no les concernía en lo absoluto, pero ahí estaban, en medio de la inevitable catástrofe que se avecinaba con ellos dos enfrentándose.

Quizá en cualquier otro momento hubiesen intervenido o llevarse a cada uno por su lado, pero esta situación era diferente. Cada uno ardía con la intensidad de mil brazas buscando el menos atisbo para sacar todo, y ellos valoraban su vida - y sus empleos- lo suficiente como para saber que... No había que meter la nariz donde no les llaman.

No importaba cuán incomoda fuera la situación, solo serían meros espectadores.

Sakura sabía perfectamente aquello no sería más que un dolor de cabeza, lo conocía, y sabía que no dejaría de lado su orgullo para esa discusión. Si bien lo intentaría al principio inventándose intento de disculpas o explicaciones, al final mandaría todo al demonio con tal de conservar ese orgullo de macho alfa.

Casi podía jurarlo...

-Sakura...

Un tumulto de emociones la arrollo cuando lo escuchar decir su nombre en medio de un suspiro triste, desvío la mirada a cualquier otro punto para que él no notara esa debilidad. Seguía sonando tan bien su nombre en boca suya, que le recordaba todos esos años de amistad, noviazgo y compromiso juntos.

¿Porque había tenido que engañarla? Ella le hubiese perdonado cualquier cosa, pero eso no. Su orgullo y dignidad no se lo permitían, al igual que su hija, no pensaba darle un mal ejemplo.

-Calla- ordeno sacudiendo se cabeza de un lado a otro.- No quiero escucharte, no quiero.

-Maldita sea Sakura - la sujeto de los hombros haciendo que desviara la vista al suelo.- solo deja que te explique todo... Yo no..

-¿Tu no querías? - arremetió de inmediato aprovechando el valor del que se había armado impulsado por la furia de su cobardía. ¿Ni siquiera admitiría su error? - déjame adivinar ¿Ella te obligo?

Elevó la mirada encontrándose con la indescifrable de Sasuke. Por un instante tuvo el deseo de leer mentes para saber que pasaba por esa cabeza, pero desgraciadamente eso no era posible.

Los segundos transcurrieron lentos...

-Cometí un error- admitió por fin sin dejar de verle. - Y me arrepiento enormemente de ello, yo... Perdóname Sakura.

Quiso creer que le mentía, que no era más que otra de sus mentiras pero la sinceridad y arrepentimiento en sus ónix le decían que no. Incluso todas sus finas y bellas facciones suplicaban el perdón, un nudo se le instalo en la garganta. Cuanto hubiese deseado creerle...

-Arrepentirse y pedir perdón no basta Sasuke...

Por segunda vez, Uchiha temió, temió por perderla pero esta vez definitivamente. El sonido de su voz cargado con un dolor profundo se lo confirmo, era evidente que le pesaba hacer aquello pero no estaba dispuesta a retractarse. Su corazón se achico dentro de su pecho y la garganta se le seco, y al fin lo entendió... Había causado un daño irremediable.

Había sido un imbécil, estúpido, idiota y cualquier insulto que existiera, al verse enredado con Ino. Buscando en ella cosas que Sakura quizá no tenía, aunque eso solo era un mero pretexto para disfrazar su atracción pasional hacia ella.

Había dejado que sus hormonas decidiesen por él y ahí estaba las consecuencias de ello... Había perdido a su esposa, compañera y amiga. La única que siempre había estafo ahí siempre.

Echarle la culpa de todo a Ino solo había sido para desentenderse de la parte de culpa suya, el era tan maldito como ella. Quizá la única diferencia que residía, era que ella sola había perdido a Itachi, pero él, él había perdido a su familia, esposa y su hija.

Su hija...

Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de no haber pasado el tiempo necesario con ella.

-No es tarde si me amas- susurro aflojando el agarre a sus pequeños hombros.- Sé que puedes perdonarme...

El tono suplicante de su voz la llevo a titubear, en la punta de paladar bailaba el "si" que el tanto pedía y lo hubiese dicho pero por la simple imagen de Itachi apareciendo en su mente... Lo impidió.

Le estaría fallando a él y a ella misma si aceptaba a Sasuke, ambos habían sufrido tanto juntos que ya no podía pensar en abandonarlo. Ya no podría soportar defraudarlo una vez más, tan solo imaginar su mirada triste y su sufrimiento la hacía sentí mal... Triste.

-Claro que podría perdonarte - murmuró con una sonrisa dolida. - pero no quiero, no pienso ser la estúpida a la que le has visto la cara. Si lo has hecho una vez puedes hacerlo dos veces.- sentencio. - Y no quiero vivir día a día con esa incertidumbre.

Se apartó de su agarre rehuyendo a su mirada y en busca de alguna escapatoria, pero desafortunadamente la única que había era la que él bloqueaba.

-Deberías disculparte con tu hermano, conmigo nada conseguirás.

El silencio de nuevo apareció, Sakura se lamentó lo haber pronunciado a Itachi pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sasuke parecía haber cambiado radicalmente, su postura rígida, tensa con los puños ligeramente apretados le indico que no le había gustado aquello.

-¿Es por él que te niegas a perdonarme?

En parte lo era, ella lo sabía pero no de la forma en la que quizá Sasuke lo había interpretado. Siempre había odiado esa parte de él, aquella que siempre la celaba como si ella fuera su propiedad, un objeto que solo él podía ver y tener. Le miro desafiante, conteniendo la mirada a sabiendas que quizá no terminarían bien.

-¿Y que si así fuera?

Aquello pareció enfurecer aún más a Sasuke que con un tono sombrío se acercó a ella y dijo:

-No juegues conmigo Sakura...

-¿Quien está jugando?

Se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, pero el Uchiha debía saber que ya no controlaba su vida. Que aquella parte donde prohibía ya no existía.

-Sinceramente, no me gustaría que por vengarte de mí te involucraras con mi hermano - siseo tomando un mechón de su flequillo. -No le amas y él no te ama a ti, solo se estarían mintiendo mutuamente. Él para olvidarla a ella y tú para olvidarme a mí...

El no te ama... Por alguna extraña razón sintió un pinchazo en su corazón que prefirió ignorar.

-No te equivoques Sasuke - gruño - Itachi no es como tú, jamás se rebajaría a hacer algo como eso... El sí respeta a la mujer de su hermano.

Golpe bajo, noto el rostro del Uchiha menor contraerse en una mueca de dolor que recompuso al segundo.

-De todas formas, Aléjate de él Sakura o...

-¿O qué?

-Te arrepentirás- amenazo con sutileza.- Y el también.

-¿Más de lo que ya le he hecho de contigo?- cuestiono en el mismo tono. - No lo creó, así que no pienso dejarle solo porque tú lo dices. Ya no eres dueño de mi vida.

Hinata cubrió su boca ahogando un gritillo al ver la densa atmósfera tensa entre ambos, Sasuke había enfurecido ahora sí, le miraba con intensidad buscando quizá las palabras adecuadas para contestar. Sakura no se quedaba atrás con su intensa mirada, retándole, esperando su comentario mordaz para ella desatar también su lengua viperina.

Eso era demasiado, estaba segura de que se desmayaría de la impresión.

-Bien, esto se termina ahora.

Shikamaru se apresuró a sujetar a Sasuke del brazo derecho mientras que ella le seguía tomando el otro brazo y entre ambos lo llevaron fuera.

-Que problemáticos son ustedes.

Temari sonrió al escucharlo y enseguida también se aproximó a Sakura enroscando su brazo al de ella. Hyuga no tardó en aparecer.

-Creí que se arrancarían la cabeza en cualquier momento - comento arrebatando una fugaz sonrisa de Sakura que aun clavaba la vista en la espalda de Sasuke.

Temari torció los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Haruno, hasta ahora, era la única mujer que conocía capaz de hacerle frente al Uchiha. Pero sobre todo era la primera que veía retándole.

Sonrió, no se había equivocado a la hora de aceptar trabajar para ella.

Haruno era parecida a ella.

 **-X-**

Soltó un suspiro resignado al verla decidida, no había posibilidad de huir ya que se vería como un cobarde. Pero siendo sinceros, el temor comenzaba a apoderarse de su persona, se mostraba frío e imperturbable como digno miembro de su familia pero no estaba seguro de soportar mucho esa situación.

Y ella no ayudaba mucho, llevaba ya cinco minutos ahí de pie, sin decir o hacer nada. Su silencio comenzaba a incomodarlo, se levantó de su lugar y hundió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Itachi...- susurro tan suave que creyó imaginarlo. -... Yo...

Por primera vez deparo en ella, tenía la vista clavada al suelo, sus manos estaban cruzadas por detrás de su espalda. Sonrió amargamente, nunca hubiera imaginado verla así, tan carente de confianza y sin su peculiar brillo de alegría y belleza.

Sabía lo que iba a decir, y por ello mismo no podía permitirlo. No quería escucharla o caería rendido en cuanto le suplicara con ojos vidriosos su perdón.

-¿Lo sientes?- termino por ella haciendo que ella enfocara sus ojos azules en él. -Hn, ¿Lo lamentas?

-Sí, quiero pedirte perdón aunque sé que no lo tengo - murmuró sin dejar de verle esperanzada. - ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Estuvo a punto de creerle esas lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos, pero no fue posible. No cuando había pasado noches interminables de dolor, no cuando había sufrido tanto... No cuando con ello podía traicionar a Sakura.

Traicionar aquel acuerdo que ambos tenían de salir adelante juntos, aquella amistad que había resurgido, a aquella chica con la que había sufrido. No importaba cuanto quisiera a Ino, no le perdonaría aquel acto de traición porque también seria fallarse a sí mismo.

Así que su respuesta fue un rotundo NO, ella palideció casi al instante, sus ojos parecieron perder aqueo peculiar brillo de vida. Por unos segundos creyó que aquel amor que ella profesaba era real pero solo eran falsas ilusiones. O eso fue lo que se dijo para tratar de convencerse de que ya no había nada que rescatar entre ellos.

-Pero Itachi... Sé que aún me amas, sé que puedes perdonarme...

Se acercó a él con desesperación tomando su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, seguían siendo suaves y cálidas. Y lo beso, un beso desesperado de como quien está perdiendo lo más valioso de su vida.

¿Porque le hacía eso?

Sintió su corazón estrujarse, junto con un nudo en la garganta. Esas emociones seguían presentes cada que ella se acercaba, le seguía doliendo en el alma saber que no podía estar junto a ella por su traición.

Lamentablemente el error fue de ella... No suyo.

-Tú lo has dicho, Puedo, pero no quiero.

Aquel tono frío quizá debía bastar para alejarla de él, nunca en su vida imagino que terminaría hablándole así a ella. Pero bueno, lo mismo pensó con Sakura y había terminado tratándole peor.

-No quiero estar al lado de una mujer que fue capaz de meterse con mi hermano - gruño - viviendo con la duda de que puede volver a hacerlo con él o con cualquier otro. - noto la indignación en su rostro. - Y no te estoy diciendo que eres una cualquiera, pero si te ha quedado el saco...

Esperaba una bofetada pero no hubo nada más que una mirada triste y desolada. ¿Cómo podía fingir tan bien?

\- Es por ella ¿verdad?

Sonrió de forma arrogante, sin piedad para ella. Sabía perfectamente que con cada gesto, con cada palabra, se estaba haciendo daño a él también pero no importaba. No importaba si con ello podía dejar de sentir cosas por ella.

-¿Quién exactamente?

Una línea recta y tensa se instaló en los labios de ella, frunció el ceño y se alejó varios pasos de su lado. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sabes perfectamente quien.

-No soy adivino pero lo intentaré, veamos, Karin es preciosa. Con una inteligencia valiosa y un cuerpo tan envidiable como el tuyo...- ladeó el rostro.-... Y Sakura...es especial.

-La señora Uchiha querrás decir - mascullo apretando la mandíbula.- aun es la esposa de tu hermano.

-¿Y?- sonrió irónico, ella era la menos indicada para hablar.-Eso no te importó a ti cuando decidiste meterte en la cama de mi hermano.

Si aquello le dolió a la rubia, no lo demostró. Por el contrario, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y de nuevo, con pasos sigilosos se acercó a él. Fingió acomodar el nudo de su corbata sin dejar de verle ni un segundo.

-Sabes perfectamente que solo la estas utilizando. Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo- murmuró en tono seductor.- Ella jamás va a ser yo.

-Y sinceramente espero que nunca lo sea querida.

Ambos desviaron su vista hacia la puerta, debajo del umbral estaba Karin con una leve sonrisa burlesca mirándole detenidamente con esos ojos carmín.

-Tú y ella no tienen punto de comparación – siseo tratando de ser amable. -quizá por ello Itachi se fijó en ella ¿no crees? - se acercó él con ese paso sensual y elegante de siempre. Enroscó su brazo derecho con el suyo y comenzó a guiarlo fuera de ahí. Pero no sin antes decir:

-Después de todo, se trata de mejorar...

Salió con ella sin mirar atrás, decidió que era mejor así. Sin ver el rostro la rubia, no tenía caso. Ahora solo importaba el hecho de estar lejos de ella nuevamente.

 **-X-**

-Deberías estarme besando mi mano. Te eh salvado.

Sonrió divertido al escuchar la voz divertida de la pelirroja, ambos se dirigían ahora al departamento de ella, aunque claro, en el auto de él.

-Oh toda poderosa Karin te agradezco haberme salvado de la bruja malvada - un par de risas de parte de ella lo contagiaron un poco.

-Una bruja malvada y un lobo disfrazo de príncipe - murmuró - pareciera que esos dos se pusieron de acuerdo para hablar con ustedes.

Itachi no tenía que ser genio para saber que hablaba de su hermano y Sakura. La alegría que los contagio hace unos segundos ahora se esfumaba con el recuerdo amargo de eso.

-A Sakura tampoco le ha ido bien - explicó - ha salido hecha un rayo llevándose a Sarada-chan con ella.

Lo sabía, así como él no había tenido piedad de Ino, Sasuke no la tendría con Sakura. Dejaba de llamarse Itachi si no.

Ambos soltaron un bufido y guardaron silencio el resto del camino. Estacionaron el auto y tomaron el elevador presionando el pequeño botón del 7 que daba al departamento de ella. Apenas entraron, el olor a comida inundo sus fosas nasales, guiados por el aroma llegaron a la cocina encontrando a Sakura cocinando con una radiante sonrisa y a una Sarada sentada cómodamente en la isla de la cocina leyendo un recetario de cocina. Y a su lado Suigetsu.

-¿Segura que le has puesto sal?- murmuró Suigetsu con la mano en su mentón.

Sakura rodó los ojos. -Te he dicho que sí.

Suigetsu asintió no muy convencido, hecho una ojeada al cuadernillo.

-Ne, Sakura - llamo de nuevo causando que la peli rosa respondiera con un simple monosílabo. -Si le ponéis clavos... ¿Tenemos que comerlos?

Sarada despego la vista del libro, al parecer Suigetsu y ella tenía un mal concepto de aquel condimento.

-No es clavo del que tú piensas - sonrió divertida. - Es un condimento que se utiliza para darle sabor a la comida - tomo una bolsita y se las enseño a los dos.

-Aahh- ambos susurraron bajito tomando la bolsita entre sus manos y examinándola.

Itachi y Karin no pudieron evitar reír ante la escena, era demasiado tierna y cómica. Sarada se sonrojo al verse pillada y Suigetsu siguió con lo suyo. Sakura les recito un "Bienvenidos" y siguió llevando y trayendo cosas de la cocina a la mesa.

-Karin ¿Tú le pones de esto a la comida?- le enseño la bolsa.

-¿Que comida?- cuestiono Itachi burlón.- si a esta mujer se le quema el agua.

La pelirroja le miro ceñuda y se acercó a Suigetsu. -Lo dice quien no puede ni preparar un té.

-Dejaos de pelear niños- Sakura apareció de nuevo. - Sarada-chan e Itachi por favor pueden poner la mesa.

Ambos asintieron, Sarada bajo de su lugar de un brinco e Itachi le siguió. Aunque cuando paso por lado de Karin ella le susurro un "Me las pagarás" que decidió ignorar, de lo contrario Sakura regresaría a ponerles un buen golpe a ambos.

...

...

-Este princeso se va a dormir - Suigetsu se estiro con aire somnoliento.- Buenas noches familia.

Karin torció los ojos y le siguió, solo para darle más privacidad a Sakura e Itachi que desde se hacía rato intercambiaban mirada curiosas, quizá por saber algo de sus respectivos encuentros. Sarada había caído hacía ya una media hora rendida en el sofá, Itachi se ofreció a llevarla mientras la peli rosa terminaba de recoger la cocina.

El Uchiha mayor no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver a su sobrina completamente dormida, parecía un ángel. La arropo debidamente y deposito un suave beso en su frente para después salir del cuarto.

No le costó trabajo encontrar a su aun cuñada en la terraza recargada sobre la orilla contemplando el cielo curiosamente estrellado. Se acercó hasta quedar en la misma forma que ella, contemplando el cielo que lucía más vivo que nunca.

Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio contándole todo lo que había pasado con su hermano, como este le había perdió perdón y por ultimo había terminado amenazándola. Claro que se esperaba todo aquello, Sasuke siempre había sido un celoso de primera y ahora que ella no estaba a su lado, sería peor.

El también termino contándole su encuentro con Ino, como le había igual pedido perdón, lo mal que la había tratado y como Karin lo había rescatado.

Y ambos terminaron riendo por la locura de sus días...

Sakura seco algunas lagrimillas de tanto reír, su mirada jade se encontró con la de Itachi con tranquilidad. ¿Por qué sentía tanta calma a su lado? Se acercó lentamente hacia él y lo abrazo por la cintura tomándole por sorpresa. Sin embargo; no tardo en corresponderle.

-¿Recuerdas cuando construimos aquella casa del árbol en el patio trasero de mi casa?

Itachi soltó un suspiro ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Si Sakura siempre había sido la princesita de sus padres y solían sobreprotegerla, nunca había conocido una casa del árbol o las hamburguesas. Nada que no tuviera que ver con su nivel socioeconómico. Muy diferente de él que siempre había estado para arriba y para abajo, por todos lados con Sasuke, sus amigos, Shisui, Izuna y Kisame.

Solían salir seguido de vacaciones y meterse en problemas seguido e incluso terminaron un par de veces en pueblos olvidados por kami-sama probando comida de dudosa procedencia. Esos habían sido los mejores días de su vida, cuando nada le preocupaba…

Sakura por el contrario, siempre estaba encerrada en casa, casi nunca le dejaban salir y ni hablar de vacaciones. Solamente hasta que les conoció a ella y Naruto comenzó a salir un poco más, pero solo a visitarlos a sus casas y porque estas estaban dentro del mismo vecindario. Casi siempre iba un sirviente cuidándola…

Por ello mismo se sorprendió cuando Sakura de 10 años contemplo con asombro y maravillada la casa del árbol que solían ocupar Sasuke y sus amigos para sus reuniones para planear su próxima travesura, bueno, Sasuke solo ponía el centro de operaciones y Naruto lo comandaba. Aquel día le pregunto que si nunca había tenido una y ella contesto que no.

Quizá su mirada triste fue lo que lo llevo a comprometerse a hacer una para ella.

-Yo tenía quince en ese entonces…

-Y te quedo a la perfección…

Ambos rieron de nuevo, recordar aquellos tiempos era despertaba en él un sentimiento de nostalgia y calidez.

-Si claro- murmuro. – casi pierdo dos dedos y tu terminaste en el hospital con el tobillo lesionado.

La peli rosa estallo en una carcajada, era cierto, pero se había divertido como nunca aquel día. Se apartó un poco y contemplo las suaves facciones relajadas, Itachi había sido el primer amigo que había tenido verdaderamente sincero.

-Pero logramos terminarla – defendió. – y luego se convirtió en nuestro pequeño secreto.

-Solo asistía a tus reuniones porque me dabas galletitas – bromeo- y un delicioso te.

-Pero asistías y eso era lo que importaba – susurro y de pronto su semblante entristeció un poco. – quien diría que después ni siquiera nos daríamos los buenos días.

Triste pero cierto, quizá si en el pasado alguien se lo hubiera dicho no lo hubiera creído. Pero el destino siempre juega contigo de lo más lindo, y ellos eran la prueba de ello. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a abrazarla.

-Lamento eso- hablo tan bajito. – lamento todo lo que ha pasado. Nunca debí ser tan ingrata y alejarme de ti de esa forma…

-No tienes a culpa de nada Sakura- afirmo. – bueno, solo de haberlo amado.

-tremendo error…- sonrió con amargura. – pero ahora todo cambiara…. Puedo asegurarlo.

Itachi asintió, por alguna extraña razón le creía. Creía en esas palabras que quizá le estaban mintiendo pero tenerla ahí bajo sus brazos le recordó a la niña peli rosa que debía proteger, sí, eso fue, por eso le creyó.

-¿Lo prometes?

Sakura se apartó de nuevo y le miro directo a los ojos con esos enormes jades que relucían de alegría. Sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca y con la mano derecha toco su pecho, ahí, donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Lo prometo.

No sabía si aquella promesa se cumpliría, pero aposto a que si con una reluciente sonrisa que solo a ella solía darle. Esta vez él también se aseguraría de estar ahí y no hacerse a un lado…

 **-X-**

El peso de los errores es tan grande que puede llegar a reducir nada, Sasuke comienza a experimentarlo cada vez que a su mente regresan una y otra vez las imágenes de Sakura y Sarada riendo y mirándole con amor y devoción.

Duele, lo sabe y es por eso que trata de ahogarse en alcohol para olvidar aquel siniestro vacío de la mansión. Nunca le pareció tan grande hasta ahora, cuando la penumbra le cubría sin piedad. ¿Quién lo diría? El sufriendo por la soledad que nunca sintió, siempre estuvo rodeado de personas... De muchas personas.

Por ello mismo todo aquello le parecía maquiavélico, estar ahí, meditando a solas donde vivió todo con ellas. Un sentimiento horrible.

Por un instante juras haber escuchado el timbre, pero desases la idea al saber que nadie te visitaría, ni siquiera tu familia lo ha hecho. Pero vuelve a sonar, una, dos, tres veces... Entonces te das cuenta que es real.

Te apresuras a salir, una parte de ti conserva la esperanza de que sea Sakura... Tu Sakura.

Y te equivocas...

La resolución es evidente en tu rostro, si, en ese rostro que nunca muestra nada que no quieras. Arrugas el gesto y entras dejándola ahí de pie, quieres que se quede, solo para de quitar con ella algo de ese dolor que te está consumiendo.

-Esta horrible- dice con cierto deje de reproche.

-¿Qué quieres?

Es lo único que sueltas con fastidio y esperas una respuesta incorrecta para desatarte. Ella suspira y se encoje de hombros, le miras con detenimiento y te das cuenta de que viste el uniforme de la empresa aun. Parece cansada y triste...por un instante su mirada te conmueve.

Solo por un instante que desechas rápido.

-La soledad se siente terrible cuando pierdes a alguien que amas...

¿Ahora viene a darte clases? Le miras con todo el odio posible y te sientes orgulloso al verla temblar. Sabe que está en terreno peligroso pero aun así se atreve a verte de nuevo, esa mirada...¿Puede ser la misma que tu tenías antes de que llegara?

Sufrimiento, dolor y pena.

¿Tan patético te veías?

-Sasuke no vengo a hablar sobre lo que paso entre nosotros o a consolarte - murmura - cometimos un error y con ello me di cuenta que de verdad amo a tu hermano.

-No me digas...- sueltas con sarcasmo.

Ella no ama a nadie, no nació para ser mujer de un solo hombre, lo sabes porque le gusta ser libre... Siempre libre...

-Aunque no lo creas, así es.- asegura con tanto firmeza que casi te convence.- Y por eso quiero una tregua entre tú y yo...

Entrecierras los ojos, sonríes burlón y le das la espalda en busca de tu botella de wiski a medio terminar.

-¿Que te hace pensar que quiero una tregua contigo?

-Porque si queremos recuperar lo que perdimos, debemos unirnos.

Lo logro, tiene toda tu atención. Buscas dos vasos y cuando los encuentras le sirves un trago a ella, has decidido escucharla y si te hace perder el tiempo simplemente la echaras a patadas.

-Te escucho...

Bebe un poco del vaso que le entregas y comienza a contarte de su encuentro con Itachi, nada de eso te importa hasta que escuchas decir _"Sakura es especial"_ , tu hermano a dicho eso e Ino te confirma que tu hermano no la perdonara nunca por ella, porque tu esposa se lo impide.

Estallas de furia de solo imaginarlos juntos, tanto que el vaso ha reventado entre tus mano derecha haciéndote sangrar al enterrarte los cristales.

Ino se acerca hasta ti corriendo con la cara llena de preocupación, estas demasiado ocupado imaginando a tu hermano y tu esposa juntos ahora mismo ¿haciendo qué? No lo sabes, nunca lo sabrás.

-Sasuke, concederle el divorcio a Sakura - susurra sin dejar de curar tu mano. Le miras como si estuviera loca. - Si te sigues negando solo lograras que ella te odie más...

-Sakura no me odia - susurras más para ti que para ella.

-Como sea, divórciate de ella y comienza de nuevo. Vuelve a enamorarla - la idea no te suena mal. Y ella lo sabe. - Vuelve a los tiempos de cuando era novios, y empieza de cero con tu hija. Conócela mejor, preocupante por ella... Haz que tu hija te quiera.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio donde le das una y otra vez vueltas a la idea de la rubia. No suena tan mal, quizá a ti nunca se te hubiera ocurrido, ya que hubieras estado demasiado ocupado celándola con tu hermano.

-Haz que te vuelva el centro de su mundo de nuevo- su mirada azul se encuentra con la tuya. -Yo haré lo mismo con Itachi, solo así podremos alejarlos y recuperarlos.

Te observa esperando un sí, sonríes de lado. Esa rubia es inteligente, ha ideado el plan perfecto para separarlos y evitar que algo pase. Haz conseguido la mejor aliada que hubieses podido desear, y ahora, curiosamente te cae bien.

No dejaras que Itachi se la quede, ya se la quitaste una vez... Puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

… **..**

… **.**

… **.**

La etapa del divorcio se viene, nuevas parejas también ¿Surgirá algo?


	10. Chapter 10

**El aroma del viento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 10:** LOS SEÑORES HARUNO.

" _Una lagrima sale fácil cuando el corazón es frágil y la traición no mata pero casi."_ _  
_

_-Cancerbero._

_¿Por qué traicionar a quien amamos?_

Observo por quinta vez a su esposa, sentada ahí en la mecedora cerca del ventanal del jardín, tejiendo quién sabe qué cosa. Era tan bella, con su corta cabellera azulada a la altura de sus hombros, resaltando con los tenues rayos del sol que se filtraban.

Esa hermosa piel blanca como la nieve, luciendo tan suave y tersa.

Esos bellos ojos, que para todos eran espeluznantes por el extraño color, pero para el eran preciosos como las perlas. Soltó un pequeño suspiro junto con una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción y amor, aún seguía sintiendo aquello que descubrió sin querer un día.

Aquello que por ser un tonto despistado nunca percibió hasta que cuando por azares del destino -Haruno Sakura- abrió los ojos y por fin vio todo aquello que, muy en el fondo sabía pero siempre se negó a ver. Desde aquel día se juro recompensar todo aquel daño, todos a aquellos años de sufrimiento que causó.

Aunque se le fuera la vida en ello… la haría feliz.

Por ello mismo no entendía, sabrá kami cuantas veces lo intento, ponerse en el lugar de Sasuke y comprender pero simplemente no lo lograba. Él no podía imaginarse engañando a su esposa, la sola idea de imaginarse en brazos de otra mujer, en otra cama, dando y recibiendo otros besos…. Le causaba odio y repulsión.

¿Entonces porque?

¿No se suponía que amaba a Sakura?

¿En qué momento dejo de hacerlo?

¿En qué momento no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía? 

¿Era tan Dobe?

Revolvió sus rubios cabellos con fuerza y frustración, llevaba día tras día tratando de encontrar alguna explicación, ya que, Sasuke no quería dárselas. El Uchiha menor se había cerrado a él en todos los sentidos y también con todo el mundo.

Se negaba a hablar por completo del tema, por supuesto, hablar con Ino no era una opción. La rubia había caído de su gracia totalmente, no es que la odiara, pero era una de las causantes principales del sufrimiento de su mejor amiga, su hermana.

Sakura-Chan, la chica a la que ni siquiera había visitado por miedo, remordimiento y culpa. No tenía cara para verla, no cuando debía estar destruida por toda esa situación y también por el hecho de que corrió primero a donde Sasuke. Y claro también está el hecho de que pidió a Hinata ser la representante legal de su amigo.

Prácticamente había dejado sola a la Haruno.

-Naruto…. Kun…

La delicada mano de Hinata sobre su hombro lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, la preocupación latente en cada una de sus facciones. Pronto comprendió que quizá se debía a su postura, estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas con los cabellos bien sujetos, casi a punto de ser arrancados.

Sonrío con nerviosismo deslizando sus manos a la nuca.

-¿Qué sucede?- murmuró rodeándolo para tomar asiento a su lado. -estás bastante tenso…

Ella había aprendido a leerlo bien durante todos esos años, y por supuesto, también había aprendido a calmar la tormenta cuando se desataba. Soltó un resoplido y se dejó caer rendido en el respaldo del sofá de su sala.

Ella sonrió con ternura y se recostó suavemente, a pesar de que él era más alto, logró pasar su brazo derecho por sobre sus hombros y atraerlo hacia ella. Quedo recostado en sus piernas, quizá y probablemente, su lugar favorito en el mundo. Estaba exhausto y cayó en cuenta de eso cuando suaves caricias se repartieron por su cabellera rubia, aquella sensación de paz y calma lo invadió de nuevo; su cuerpo se relajó por completo.

-Quizá mañana sería un buen día para visitar a Sakura-Chan… - susurró con tranquilidad, él solo soltó un suspiro y contempló el techo como si fuera lo más interesante en esa habitación. - … ella necesita saber que estás ahí. – un nudo se instaló en su garganta tan solo de pensar en la pelí rosa. – que también es parte importante en tu vida.

-No lo sé …

-Ella entenderá, sabe que Sasuke-kun también es tu amigo.

Cerro los ojos como si quisiera disipar todos esos pensamientos a los que le ha estado dando vueltas y vueltas toda la semana. -Sakura-Chan estará feliz de verte, ella no es la clase de persona que guarde odio o rencor. Comprenderá a la perfección la situación.

Suspiro con resignación ante las últimas palabras de su esposa, lo sabe, sabe todo eso que ella le ha dicho porque conoce como la palma de la mano a su amiga, y es ahí, donde reside el problema. Haruno Sakura siempre entendía la situación y a los demás pero…

¿Quién la entendía a ella?

Eso era quizá lo más difícil de hacer, porque no importaba cuan cercano fuera él a ella, siempre le ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos para no preocuparlo y aquello le frustraba porque lo hacía sentir peor. Más miserable por no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Sasuke la había moldeado a su imagen y semejanza…

… y ella había aprendido tan bien.

-Tienes razón, iré a verla mañana.

Sonrío con ligereza para tranquilizar a Hinata, cumpliría su palabra de ir a visitar a Haruno y solo esperaba que ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos como siempre. Después se encargaría de intentar lidiar con Sasuke de nuevo, ese Teme le debía mucho.

Principalmente una explicación de todo lo sucedido. Y un porqué.

La peli azul depósito un cálido beso en su frente, todo dentro suyo se regocijó al sentir el cariño de ella, definitivamente su vida era más fácil con Hinata a su lado. Si, ella y sus hijos eran los únicos en el mundo capaz de hacerlo olvidar todo.

Definitivamente, el nunca sería capaz de engañarla. 

**-X-**

Naruto siempre tuvo conciencia de que algún día tendría hijos y, claro, como todo buen padre quería lo mejor para ellos. Educarlos como Kushina y Minato habían hecho con él, pero nunca nadie le dijo que ser socio de Sasuke iba a ser tan difícil.

Demasiado trabajo.

Siempre estaba atareado de este a tal grado de tener que ausentarse de casa seguido, y claro, como consecuencia de ello, no pasaban tiempo en familia. Con sus hijos. Por supuesto la pequeña y linda Himawari entendía la situación pero con Boruto…. Era otro caso completamente distinto.

-Señor Uzumaki – los ojos azulinos detrás de esas enormes gafas de fondo de botella lo observaban con dureza. Por un momento la "señorita" directora le recordó a Tsunade en sus tiempos de escuela. Sonrío para sus adentros. - ¿Sabe porque lo he mandado llamar?

-Etto…. Para hablar acerca de la educación de mi hijo – sonrío nerviosamente mientras rascaba su nunca. Conocía de memoria esa frase, Hinata se la había repetido una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, si, su hijo era un niño problema. -¿Qué hizo esta vez?- suspiró rendido al ver la ceja derecha arqueada de la directora.

A veces quería creer que era una etapa de rebeldía o algo así por lo que pasan los niños cuando tienen 9 años pero cada día se convencía más de que no era así, Boruto era completamente distinto a él, no tenía el más mínimo respeto hacia algo o alguien que no fuera Hinata o Himawari, ni siquiera a él lo respetaba como su padre que era.

Siempre estaba metido en problemas pero muy centrado en los videojuegos, consideraba basura el estudiar para alguna vez heredar el negocio familiar. Le gustaba estar a "La moda" y sobre todo molestarlo a él, oh si, ese era su pasatiempo favorito, siempre llevarle la contraria o ignorarlo olímpicamente…. Dependía de su estado de ánimo.

-Boruto esta vez rebasó el límite al pintar el monumento a los fundadores de Konoha.

Los rostros de Konoha, aquellos que representaban aquella escuela considerada eminencia de la educación en los últimos tiempos, ahí estudio él a lado de Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru y varios más. Por ello mismo sus hijos estudiaban ahí pero al parecer a su hijo le importaba un reverendo cacahuate la importancia de ello.

-Y en vista de a la señora Uzumaki parece no hacerle caso alguno, eh tenido que recurrir a usted. – explicó con cansancio y pesar. – Se de antemano que su padre y usted estudiaron aquí pero me temo que debo darle un ultimátum – retira sus lentes mientras masajea suavemente el tabique de su nariz. – Está será la última advertencia para Boruto, si hace una travesura más o alguna grosería… será expulsado.

Un silencio incómodo se instala en la oficina de la directora, un ligero destello de tristeza cruza por sus ojos azulinos, hay sinceridad absoluta en las palabras de la mujer delante de él. Su hijo está vez a superado los límites de todo.

-Lo entiendo, se que Boruto lo merece y hablaré con él para hacerlo entender- susurró desviando la vista a la ventana. Observando a los niños correr de un lado a otro en el patio escolar. – Solo espero que esta vez entienda.

-Debería hacerlo ya que de eso depende su futuro, sinceramente usted como su padre no logra hacerlo entrar en razón… no sé qué lo hará.

 _Ni yo lo sé_

Asintió levemente y escucho detenidamente el castigo que sería impartido a su hijo, la conducta que tenía en clase y los pequeños problemas que había ocasionado en el pasado. Una vez terminada toda la plática, se despidió tan cordial y amable como siempre.

Aunque casi al instante su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a su primogénito esperándolo en las sillas frente al escritorio de la secretaria de la dirección, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios formaban una fina línea recta tensa. Sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y sus pies balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante.

Soltó un suspiro seguido de negar con la cabeza, avanzó hacia él y tomó su mochila del suelo para llamar su atención, solo hizo un movimiento sutil para indicarle que se marchaban. Recorrieron juntos los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, la hora de la salida había sido ya hace bastante rato.

Subieron a su auto en el mismo silencio tenso del camino, el ronroneo del motor fue lo único audible. Todo el camino fue el mismo, no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a su hijo, no porque estuviera enojado, si no, porque no sabía qué decir.

Quizá nunca entendería cómo funcionaba la relación padre e hijo.

 **…..**

Desde el momento en que se levanto esa mañana tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería un buen día y lo confirmo cuando, camino a la oficina, escucho por la radio la noticia del año. O al menos así la llamaban hasta ahora… El matrimonio Uchiha estaba disuelto.

Así es, al principio lo creyó un tonto rumor más, ya que hasta hace unos días Sasuke se había negado a firmar los papeles a Sakura. Pero cuando entro a la recepción del edificio, confirmó que no era solo un tonto rumor, todo el mundo hablaba de ello y de como Uchiha Sasuke era ahora un hombre libre.

Ignoro todas las miradas y murmullos en su recorrido a su oficina, boto sus cosas en el sillón más cercano y corrió a su escritorio a encender su portátil. Las redes sociales eran el medio más fácil para acceder a tal información.

Acomodó sus gafas un par de veces mientras su mirada marrón recorría con avidez cada renglón escrito, liberó un tremendo suspiro al confirmar todo lo que ya sabía. Maldición, por un lado se sentía contenta de que Uchiha al fin dejara libre a Sakura pero por el otro… algo no le cuadraba.

Había convivido lo suficiente con él como para saber que no cedía tan fácil y si lo hacía… era porque algo tenía planeado y eso daba más miedo.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y dejo de lado aquello, ahora quizá debía preocuparse por ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sakura? La mujer no sabía de una cuando ya entraba en otra, porque venga, trataba de hacerse la fuerte pero ella la conocía tan bien como para saber que no se tomarían nada bien esa noticia.

-¿Karin-san?

Estuvo a punto pegar un pequeño brinco con la interrupción de sus pensamientos pero se contuvo lo mejor que le fue posible, elevó la cabeza hacia la puerta encontrándose con Hyuga Hinata. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al verla, no es que la chica no fuera de su agrado, simplemente nunca se habían llevado del todo bien.

Y mucho menos ahora que ella siendo "amiga" de Sakura había cedido a ser abogada de Sasuke… pero eso es otra historia.

Hinata le sonrió nerviosamente desde la puerta entre abierta.

-Lamentó interrumpir pero llame varias veces y…. bueno…. Creí que no había nadie… yo…

-Sakura-Chan aún no ha llegado- interrumpió con tranquilidad. – puedes pasar si gustas, ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado? Yo me encargaré de que lo reciba.

-Tengo unos papeles importantes para ella- murmuró adentrándose a la oficina y sacando de su regazo un sobre grueso de papeles.- es algo importante ¿Podrías dárselos en cuanto llegue?

Asintió con tranquilidad al momento de extender su mano derecha para tomar dicho sobre. –¿Por qué el repentino cambio de opinión de Sasuke?

La sorpresa en los ojos de Hyuga no se hizo esperar, la había tomado con la guardia baja ya que ella jamás preguntaba nada más que no fuera de trabajo con ella. Siempre había mantenido su distancia pero aquella pregunta había salido casi sin pensarlo, ya no quería ver sufrir más a Sakura… y aquello definitivamente causaría daño.

Bajo su atenta mirada marrón, Hinata se irguió y aliso las inexistentes arrugas de su traje, reafirmó el agarre de su maletín y sonrío con amabilidad.

-Como abogada no puedo contestarte esa pregunta ya que se trata de mi cliente pero como persona solo puedo decirte que ni yo lo sé.

-Me agrada tu tono profesional.

-Gracias Karin-san – sonrió levemente y se dispuso a marcharse. – lamentó todo lo que le está sucediendo a Sakura-san. Dale mis saludos y dile que vendré a verla cuando todo esto acabe.

Emitió un simple "si" al aire y la observo desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Suspiro con pesar, apenas eran las 10:00 de la mañana y ya había muchas complicaciones de por medio, definitivamente sería un día largo. Iría por un café, el adorable elixir de la vida, se dispuso a salir llevando consigo los papeles del divorcio, no dejaría eso ahí al alcalde de cualquiera.

Desafortunadamente su ida se vio frustrada cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dejaron ver a las últimas personas que Sakura deseaba ver. Por instinto abrazo más los papeles en sus brazos y sonrío con fingida amabilidad, hizo una leve reverencia deslizándose hacia un lado para dar paso.

-Buenos días señor y señora Haruno.

Trato de sonar lo más cordial y amable que pudo, los señores Haruno, como siempre solo le devolvieron un simple asentimiento de cabeza y con una mirada arrogante pasaron de largo. Les siguió de cerca y espero a que entraran a la oficina de su hija.

-Haruno-san se encuentra en una reunión de negocios fuera. No debe demorar mucho en llegar – consultó su reloj de pulsera. - ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?

No hubo respuesta, solo un mirada fría le dio a entender que su presencia ya no era grata. Realizo una reverencia y salió cerrando las puertas detrás de ella. Un enorme suspiro escapo de sus labios, definitivamente los señores Haruno seguían causando el mismo temor en ella desde que era niña.

Para su fortuna, Haruno apareció por la puerta de las escaleras toda apresurada, sus mejillas rojas y su mirada jade preocupada le confirmaron que ya sabía de la llegada de sus padres.

-¿Cuánto tiene que llegaron?

-Cinco minutos exactamente.

-Maldición- murmuro por lo bajo y acomodo sus ropas. Afirmo el agarre de su bolso y respiro un par de veces antes de tomar la perilla que le daría el acceso al encuentro inminente con su familia. - ¿Esos son los papeles del divorcio?-

Le sorprendió aquella pregunta, ella lo sabía. Asintió y le entrego el sobre que resguardaba, no se atrevió a preguntar si estaba bien, ya que era lo de menos en ese momento. Solo le sonrió tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios y le deseo suerte.

Porque la necesitaría…. Y mucho.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Aimi, la ama de llaves de toda la vida de la familia, supo que debía cancelar todos sus panes y correr lo más rápido posible a su oficina. Hacer esperar a los señores Haruno era una grosería que nadie, absolutamente nadie debía cometer. Así que condujo lo más rápido posible hacia el edificio de su empresa, ni si quiera le había dado tiempo de asimilar la noticia de su divorcio… de que Sasuke al fin había firmado.

Neji se lo había informado desde muy temprano.

Hinata pasaría a dejar los papeles, esos donde e redactaba que ya no existía nada entre ella y el Uchiha. Muy en el fondo aquello no lo esperaba, una parte de si esperaba que el luchara por ella, que le demostrara lo mucho que significaba en su vida, pero aquello no sucedió.

Y dolía…mucho.

Bajo de su auto cerciorándose de lucir bien, sonrió con falsedad y entro a toda prisa al edificio. Los elevadores estaban ocupados así que opto por tomar las escaleras y subir a toda prisa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sus tacones de quince centímetros no le impidieron llegar completamente agotada, roja y con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. Observo el rostro confundido de Karin al verla llegar por las escaleras, pregunto cuánto tiempo tenían sus padres de haber llegado, cinco minutos fue la respuesta. Maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuro a acomodarse un poco para entrar.

Su vista se fijo en los papeles del divorcio y después de pedírselos entro a su oficina con la pequeña sonrisa de Karin grabada en su mente, esa pequeña sonrisa que le deseaba lo mejor era la única que la reconfortaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Buenos días- realizo una reverencia de forma elegante y educada.-Padre, Madre.

-Sakura – el tono seco y frio por parte de su padre no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. – Bueno días.

Sabía que de buenos no tenían nada, conocía de sobra a sus padres y estaban furiosos. ¿La razón? Que nunca les comento nada acerca de su divorcio, lo más probable era que se hubieran enterado por las noticias y eso era lo que los hacía enfurecer aun más, que los Haruno estuvieran involucrados en chismes de farándula.

-¿los papeles del divorcio?- su madre arque su ceja derecha al fijar sus ojos en el sobre bajo su regazo. Asintió lo más tranquila que pudo y se los entrego sin necesidad de que ella los pidiera. –Sasuke es un hombre inteligente.

 _Lo es_ , quiso decir pero prefirió callar, sabía que se refería al hecho de que este prefirió firmar a tener que echarse como enemigo a la familia.

-¿Qué fue lo que Uchiha pidió? – murmuro su padre tomando asiento en su silla, ahí, detrás de ese escritorio que alguna vez le perteneció antes de cederle su lugar. Se sintió pequeña al verlo tan imponente y feroz como cuando era niña y le tocaba acompañarle a la oficina para ir familiarizando con el ambiente. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal y sacudió su mente para alejar aquellos pensamientos. – Espero que el amor no te haya cegado - divago observando algún punto en la oficina.-porque costaría millones si fue así.

-Uchiha no tenía derecho a pedir o exigir nada – contesto fijando la mirada en el ventanal.-en dado caso debí haber sido yo la que exigiera todo lo que tiene.

-Pero no lo hiciste.- trago grueso antes la afirmación de su madre.-dejaste que Uchiha Sasuke te viera la cara de estúpida y lo dejaste ir intacto.

 _Con la humillación que causo a toda la familia_ , si, porque eso no era por ella. A sus padres no le preocupaba en lo absoluto como estuvieran ella o Sarada con semejante traición, les preocupaba la burla y humillación pública que había sufrido el clan en la ciudad y alrededor del mundo. La heredera del imperio no podía dar de que hablar a los demás, _si hubiera sido…_

-Si hubiera sido tu madre la del problema, Uchiha Sasuke ya estaría en la calle- murmuro el señor Haruno observando a su esposa con determinación.

-¿Por qué crees que aceptamos tu matrimonio con él?

 _Porque era un buen negocio…._ Eso fue lo que siempre se determino para su situación.

-Cuando se suponía que llegara este momento, tú tendrías que quedarte con todo Sakura. – ni siquiera se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, no desvió su mirada del ventanal. No quería ver aquello rostros decepcionados de ella como siempre. –Sin embargo, dejaste que te engañara y por si fuera poco, cediste días de convivencia con Sarada y dejaste que se quedara con toda su fortuna.-cada palabra le desmoronaba un poco más. – definitivamente te hizo falta aprender mejor de tu padre.

¿Aprender? Si su padre lo único que siempre quiso enseñarle fue ser una maquina, un robot, una calculadora que pudiera llevar a flote la empresa. Eso era lo único que kizashi había enseñado, que fuera alguien despiadado y sin corazón a la hora de las finanzas y las personas…. Alguien como Sasuke.

Ella no era como él, como ellos, ella había tenido la fortuna de conocer personas maravillosas que le enseñaron a crear vínculos y sentimientos increíbles… Karin, Suigetsu… Itachi. Y Aquello le dolió y le lleno de ira, sus padres no tenían idea de lo que estaba sufriendo y aun así venían a reprenderla por algo de lo que no tenia culpa alguna. ¡Estaba pagando por los errores de su ex esposo! Hizo lo que mejor aprendió, controlo todas sus emociones y sentimientos.

-La disolución de nuestro matrimonio no afecto en nada a las empresas Haruno, es verdad que cometí un error al dejar que los medios se enteraran- hizo una pausa avanzando hacia su escritorio. – pero de ahí en fuera todo está perfecto. No necesito la fortuna de Sasuke ya que el negocio va mejor que nunca – extendió unos papeles hacia su padre. – y en cuanto Sarada, ella se niega rotundamente a ver a su padre. Y el acepta esa decisión.

Su mirada arrogante se poso en Kizashi que analizaba con detalle los documentos, sonrió orgullosa, aquello era el reporte bimestral de su situación económica. Por unos instantes juro ver relucir los ojos de su padre por la avaricia.

-Lo de Uchiha solo deben verlo como lo que es…. Un mal negocio.

Utilizo aquella palabra que alguna vez escucho repetir a su padre en el pasado. El señor Haruno pareció satisfecho pero su madre no tanto, después de todo, para ella era más importante la imagen pública.

-Me hare cargo de la situación con los medios, si buscar destruir a alguien me asegurare de que sea a Sasuke. – susurro. – después de todo, una infidelidad nunca es bien vista. – sonrió ligeramente. – Y mucho menos a una mujer tan buena y caritativa como yo.

Se sintió asqueada por lo que dijo, pero era lo único que haría que sus padres se marcharan ya. Y funciono ya que su madre ablando un poco las facciones de su rostro, debía estar un poco satisfecha ya que aquello era cierto. Haruno Sakura era una persona buena que apoyaba fundaciones, casas hogar, hospitales y demás.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Sakura – Mebuki le dedico una muy diminuta sonrisa.

-Y asegúrate de que se quede solamente en eso… un mal negocio.- asevero Kizashi.

Asintió sin decir más, tomo los papeles del divorcio y se despidió de la misma forma en que saludo.

Apenas se cerraron las puertas de su oficina, se derrumbo. Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y después cayó completamente viendo hacia el techo, aquello era horrible. Esa sensación de soledad causada por sus padres hacía tiempo que no la sentía, abrazo los papeles con fuerza y sin quererlo soltó un sollozo.

-Eres aun más fea cuando estas llorando.

Sai la observaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla gangosa, el siempre tan honesto. Regreso su vista al techo dejo que su mente se perdiera de nuevo.

-desafortunadamente tus padres nunca cambiaran feita.- sintió como Sai se recostó a su lado.-siempre te verán como su mejor inversión y negocio.

Sonaba cruel pero era la realidad, Sai no podía estar más lejos de ella, suspiro con pesadez.

-Y es una pena que los señores Haruno no puedan ver mas allá de eso- hubo una pausa.-ya que tienen una hija maravillosa que es capaz de cargar el mundo en sus hombros por no afectar a nadie.

Le miro con cierta sorpresa cuando el alboroto sus cabellos rosas. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sai y aquello la hizo sonreír también, quizá y probablemente Sai la entendía un poco más que todos. Ya que cuando murió su hermano estuvo condenado a la soledad con un padre que más tarde también lo abandono.

Estaba solo en el mundo, hasta que aparecieron ellos. Según el mismo Sai, ella y Naruto se habían convertido en lo más cercano que tenia a una familia, ni siquiera la familia Uchiha era considerada cercana a él.

Pasaron en un cómodo silencio unos minutos más, contemplando el techo.

-¡Sakura-chiiiiaaaaannn!

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a cierto rubio escandaloso. Tuvo que levantarse para verle y este se le fue encima casi enseguida abrazándola con fuerza mientras la elevaba en el aire. Sus pulmones no resistirían mucho ya que enseguida sintió como comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

-¡Idiota la vas a matar!-

El coscorrón que Karin le puso a Naruto logro hacer que la soltara, respiro profundo y agradeció con la mirada a la pelirroja, Sai sonrió burlón mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero. El rubio sobaba su cabeza con fuerza quejándose de la crueldad de su prima.

-No tenias que golpearme tan duro, 'ttebayo

-Casi la matas.

-Niños no peleen- murmuro con una leve sonrisita y se acerco al rubio para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo. Aunque enseguida se aparto y le soltó un coscorrón que lo dejo en el suelo.-Eso es por no haber venido verme. Le sonrió dulcemente y paso de largo para saludar al pequeño Boruto. –Muy buenos días Boruto-kun.

-Haruno-san – devolvió con tranquilidad el niño.

-Eres tan lindo – susurro sujetando sus mejillas. – Nada que ver con el idiota de tu padre.

Boruto sonrió de forma angelical, causando que Naruto entrecerrara los ojos. Ese chiquillo sí que sabía fingir. Sakura le tomo de la mano y lo sentó a lado de Sai, le ofreció unos cuantos dulces que tenia guardados de la reserva de Sarada y tomo asiento a su lado.

Naruto observaba todo con cierto recelo pero corrió a sentarse ahí en la pequeña sala con ellos seguido por Karin, ambos observaron a la peli rosa que tenia rastros de lagrimas secas en su rostro. Por unos instantes el silencio se volvió incomodo.

-Vacaciones en la playa.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sai, el parecía muy interesado leyendo un folleto de la ciudad de las aguas termales. Entonces Sakura recordó que ese folleto estaba ahí por las vacaciones que le había prometido a Sarada, unas donde se olvidarían de todo y dedicarían tiempo a ellas.

-oh cierto – susurro mas para ella.

-¿planeas irte de vacaciones?- inquirió Sai

-Le prometí unas vacaciones a Sarada-chan.- murmuro.- pero no eh tenido tiempo de revisar algún lugar.- admitió avergonzada.

-La ciudad de las aguas termales…- sugirió Naruto con una sonrisa. -… es un buen lugar para descansar y la playa no está muy lejos. 'ttebayo.

Sakura recordó vagamente aquel lugar, era el sitio donde su rubio amigo y su esposa habían pasado su luna de miel, cortesía de Shikamaru. El rubio había regresado muy emocionado de su viaje contando un par de historias maravillosas de aquel paraíso terrenal.

-Es una buena opción para olvidar todo esto que está sucediendo.

El cuerpo de Haruno se tenso en el momento en que Sai comento aquello, por unos instantes había olvidado todo ese asunto del divorcio. Desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal de su oficina mientras Karin le dedicaba una mirada asesina al pelinegro. Aunque por muy duro que fuera, Sai tenía razón, las vacaciones eran el escape ideal para alejarse un poco de los medios que estarían asechándola como hienas a su presa.

A parte de que también serviría para mantener a Sarada alejada de todo eso, seguramente los medios no tardarían en acosarla a ella, suspiro decidida y sonrió ligeramente.

-La ciudad de las aguas termales será…- afirmo.-… ¿Podrías hacer las reservaciones Karin?

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡SI! ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones, 'ttebayo!

-¿Nos vamos?-

Boruto miro de mala gana a su padre, ese hombre nunca tenía tiempo para nada, ¿Cómo rayos pretendía irse de vacaciones? Aunque seguramente terminaría cancelando de último momento…. Como siempre.

-Si Boruto, aunque no te lo mereces, nos iremos de vacaciones familiares con Sakura-chan.

-¿Quién te invito?- Karin entrecerró los ojos. – además, ¿No tienes trabajo?

Hizo un ademan con su mano derecha restándole importancia al comentario. –Que se hagan cargo los demás. – evito decir el nombre de Sasuke. – Nos merecemos unas vacaciones ¿verdad Sakura-chiaan?- puso ojitos de cachorrito a medio morir.

La peli rosa soltó una carcajada y asintió dándole el visto bueno, después de todo, unas vacaciones con la familia Uzumaki no le caerían mal. Estaba segura de que con Naruto no se aburriría para nada. Sarada estaría contenta de saber que irían todos…. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-En vista de que todo a quedado solucionado, supongo que no hay nada más que hacer- Sai sonrió ligeramente. – les deseo unas buenas vacaciones a todos.

-¿Acaso no piensas ir con nosotros?- murmuro la ojijade.

-Me encantaría pero deje trabajo pendiente en Londres.

-Me encantaría ver esas obras de arte tuyas- musito emocionada.

-Me asegurare de mandarte fotos querida.- ella se levanto a abrazarlo y desearle la mejor de las suertes. Sabia de sobra que ese era el sueño del pelinegro y lo feliz que estaba por su próxima exposición, la única razón por la que había hecho un breve viaje fue por la situación. – Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme.

-Dudo que te necesite….- Naruto se acerco uniéndose al abrazo. -… me tiene a me Dattebayo.

Los tres sonrieron y se despidieron tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada de Boruto y Karin. En ese momento Sakura comprendió lo afortunada que era por tener a personas así en su vida, personas que se preocupaban por ella en todas las circunstancias. Personas que le hacían ver que el sendero de espinas no era tan doloroso si estabas bien acompañado.

Amaba a su pequeña familia.

 **-x-**

-Jefe, todos los malditos canales de televisión hablan del divorcio de la señor…. De Haruno Sakura.

Matsuri soltó un suspiro de cansancio y boto al sillón de al lado el control remoto de la pantalla plana de su jefe, estaba cansada y en su hora de comida había aprovechado para ver un poco de televisión pero ¡oh sorpresa! Todos los canales hablaban del divorcio de los herederos. Ahora entendía porque Itachi había decidido trabajar en su departamento y como consecuencia de ello, la había arrastrado a ella hasta ahí.

-Hmmp.

Está bien, no esperaba mayor respuesta, su jefe estaba de un humor horrible durante toda la mañana. No había nombrado a la peli rosa ni una sola vez y ni hablar del tema del divorcio, conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabia que todo se debía a una sola cosa o persona….. Ino.

Ella no era tonta y sabia que la reacción de su jefe ante la notica se debía en parte a ella, se necesitaba ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta que ahí había algo extraño. Primero Sasuke se negaba rotundamente a firmar el divorcio y de la noche a la mañana decidió simplemente que si concedía tal cosa, casualmente Ino había dejado de buscarlo y rogarle su perdón casi al mismo tiempo… ¿coincidencia? No, Matsuri no creía en eso y estaba segura de que Itachi tampoco.

Itachi tenía miedo, miedo de que ese día ellos aparecieran juntos tomados de la mano y destilando amor como una hermosa pareja, maldita sea, su jefe seguía queriendo a esa mujer, después de todo… nadie olvida al amor de su vida en un par de días.

Se dejo caer en el sillón contemplando el techo con aburrimiento, si ella pudiese cambiar algo, borraría a Ino de la vida de Itachi para evitarle tanto sufrimiento. Pego un pequeño respingo al sentir su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su saco, lo tomo contestando inmediatamente.

-¿Di—ga?-

-Matsuri-san –Saludo una delicada voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿si?

-Disculpa que te moleste, soy Haruno Sakura- murmuro algo avergonzada o al menos eso reconoció en su voz. – Pero Itachi no me contesta su celular…

-¡Haruno-san!- se levanto de golpe del sofá y observo a su jefe que tenia puesta su oscura mirada en ella. –Itachi… el jefe esta aquí, enseguida te lo comunico.

Itachi negó rápidamente pero ya era tarde. Matusri prácticamente le aventó el celular para que contestara. Así no le dejo más remedio que tomar la llamada, sonrió satisfecha, huyo a la pequeña cocina a prepararse algo para no escuchar la conversación ajena.

Aunque aun así, alcanzo escuchar un poco.

-¿Vacaciones?- escucho silencio, quizá en lo que Haruno le explicaba algo. – La ciudad de las aguas termales….

De nuevo silencio.

-Suena bien….- susurro su jefe.

Salió prácticamente corriendo de la cocina, no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que Haruno lo estaba invitando a irse de vacaciones con ellas, y en parte Karin le había mencionado algo en el pasado. Se apresuro a quitarle el celular de las manos a Itachi.

-Haruno-san, claro que el jefe ira con ustedes- sonrió.- necesita unas vacaciones y en cuanto a su trabajo yo me encargare de todo.

-Matsuri-san. Susurro con sorpresa, la castaña pensó que tenía una bonita voz. -¿estás segura?

-¡Claro!- afirmo. – Me pondré en contacto con Karin-chan para arreglar todo.

Sin esperar respuesta colgó porque u jefe comenzaba a intimidarla con su penetrante mirada. Sonrió nerviosa y desvió su mirada a la cocina.

-¿quieres algo de café, jefe?

Sin esperar respuesta corrió a la cocina, sabía que le esperaba una grande. Pero moriría por una buena causa, Itachi parecía olvidar todo cuando estaba cerca de la peli rosa y ella también cuando estaba cerca de él pero ambos parecían no darse cuenta de ello.

Según Karin, ellos habían sido amigos en el pasado, muy cercanos e incluso estuvieron comprometidos. quizá aun había oportunidad de … algo más. No necesariamente una relación sentimental pero si de crear ese lazo de nuevo, ese lazo intimo que los unía en el pasado.

Suspiro con tranquilidad y se preparo para enfrentar a Itachi…Esa sería una tarde larga.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¿ y bien? Bueno primero que nada, mis mas sinceras disculpas por casi un año sin actualizar esta historia :) se que no tengo perdón pero en su lugar solo puedo decir que la retomare :D muchas muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, los he leído todos y cada uno de ellos, agardezco su preocupación :,) muchos besos y abrazos a tod s los que que siguen esto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**El aroma del viento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 11:** SOLO TU ENTIENDES….

" _Tengo la sensación de que algo me falta, no sé bien si seas tú o mas alcohol, así que por si no vuelves, iré a conseguir cerveza, y si vienes, por favor trae cerveza. Lo sé, yo también odio ese vicio y en ocasiones a la cerveza también."_

 _-Charles Bukowski._

El majestuoso sol se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo completamente despejado dejando a la vista el cristalino mar a la lejanía, el sonido de las olas llegaba como música para los oídos. Tan relajante y maravilloso como la vista, todo contemplándose desde el balcón en el que se encontraba. Estaba a nada de saltar de alegría y felicidad.

Había visto el mar con anterioridad pero no de esa forma, desde una de las suites principales en el más lujoso hotel de la zona, rodeada de todo aquello que siempre soñó y sin tener que ocultarse de nadie. Quizá el único pero que podría tener, era que Sasuke se hospedaba en otra habitación.

El Uchiha menor había llamado el día anterior diciéndole-ordenándole que hiciera sus maletas porque salían de viaje al día siguiente. En el transcurso del vuelo le explico muy brevemente que Sakura e Itachi estaban de vacaciones en la ciudad de las aguas termales, lugar donde ahora estaban ellos, y no había hecho falta más por saber.

Haruno Sakura no perdía el tiempo en absoluto, con tan solo unos días de su divorcio corría de vacaciones llevándose a Itachi con ella, ¿qué conveniente no? Seguramente aprovecharía para tenerlo de su lado, decir que la odiaba, era poco. Se había ganado su odio cuando comenzó acercarse más de lo debido al Uchiha mayor.

Pretendía quitarle algo que era suyo, si, porque Itachi era de ella. Tarde se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que valía y que en realidad le quería, más de lo que debía, además el también tenía una buena posición económica para darle una buena vida. Y bueno, de la convivencia nace el amor ¿No? Si ya lo quería de estos dos últimos años de relación, bien podría amarle en el futuro, cuando fuera la nueva señora Uchiha.

Lo de Sasuke había sido un error, o al menos trataba de convencerse de ello _–repítelo hasta que lo creas-_ , lo que sentía por él no era más que pasión desmedida y una atracción por lo prohibido. ¿Le quería? Quizá le había tomado algo de cariño en su aventura pero definitivamente el nunca la vería como ella deseaba…. Como los ojos de Itachi la contemplaban.

Con amor.

Se había dado cuenta de ello cuando, después de que todo saliera a la luz, trataba de consolarse pensando que al menos Sasuke sería un hombre libre y podría intentar iniciar algo con él. Pero que tonta había sido con esa estúpida idea, Uchiha Sasuke nunca la vería ni con la más mínima pisca de amor o cariño. Para el solo era su amante, su hobbie.

Una marga sonrisa había cruzado por su rostro al darse cuenta lo tonta que era tratando de encontrar afecto o cariño donde ya sabía de sobra que no había nada, se lo había demostrado anteriormente en el restaurante delante de toda la familia Uchiha. Y la había terminado de confirmar cuando experimento el cambio radical de humor del peli negro, era como si se hubiera desatado el infierno en la tierra.

El abandono de Sakura le había pasado factura, era como si estuviera muerto en vida.

Entonces comprendió que Sasuke nunca había sido de ella, que ni siquiera en todos esos momentos que compartieron juntos le perteneció ni un poquito… el siempre perteneció a ella. Y fue cierta su suposición cuando, aquella noche, llego a su casa contándole la maravillosa idea que se le había ocurrido, en ese momento… juró ver de nuevo brillo en esos ojos.

Y decisión ante todo…. La decisión de recuperarla.

Suspiro con resignación, al menos había sido bueno mientras duro, ahora solo le quedaba intentar recuperar al único hombre que había valido la pena en su vida…. Itachi. Lucharía con todo con tal de recuperarlo y cuando lo lograra jamás en su vida lo volvería a traicionar, se encomendaríal cada día de su vida a reparar su error. Y por ello mismo no podía dejar que Haruno se le adelantara, las cosas debían volver al orden natural en el que estaban y que nunca debieron alterar.

-Ino, nos vamos.

Sasuke apareció como huracán en su habitación, se sobresalto por semejante intromisión pero quedo bastante aturdida por la belleza de este. Vestía de lo más informal, unos pants grises que le colgaban seductoramente de las caderas y una camisa blanca pegada a su bien trabajado abdomen y pecho. Sus cabellos negros aun dejaban pequeñas gotitas de agua en el suelo como seña de que se había bañado.

Lucia increíblemente guapo y sexy aun con lo más sencillo.

Trago grueso y desvió la mirada cuando él la examino de pies a cabeza, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Se acerco a su maleta que aun no había desempacado y comenzó a sacar cosa tras cosa, aquello le indigno mucho, pues era más que evidente que no le parecía en lo más mínimo la ropa que vestía.

Estuvo a nada de protestar cuando Sasuke le arrojo un short de mezclilla casual y una camiseta blanca simple, bufo resignada y a grandes zancadas entro al baño para reemplazar el sencillo vestido lila por el nuevo atuendo. Ato su cabello en una coleta alta, retoco su maquillaje y salió al encuentro con el Uchiha, este reacciono al sonido de la puerta, la recorrió de pies a cabeza y paso por su lado indicándole que le siguiera.

Obedeció sin más, había aprendido que era un hombre de pocas palabras y sobre todo lo que sus acciones, muecas o posturas decían. Trato de seguirle de cerca pero sus grandes zancadas no se lo permitan….siempre tan lejano.

-Sasuke…podrías ir un poco más despacio.

La ignoro completamente, claro tampoco esperaba que le hiciera caso. Suspiro con pesadez y casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarle, una vez a su lado procuro mantener su paso por cansado que fuera.

Recorrieron el lugar sin intercambiar palabra alguna, en un silencio incomodo y un calor insoportable, estaba cansada y fastidiada de tanto caminar. Era rubia pero no tonta y sabia que aquel recorrido era solamente para tratar de encontrar a Sakura o Itachi, pero nada, no había ni el más mínimo rastro de ellos. Lo que hacía solo peor la situación y el estado de ánimo del hombre a su lado.

No estaba disfrutando para nada aquello, ya con su cansancio comenzó a quedarse atrás entre el tumulto de gente no logro ver a Sasuke. Irritada por todo decidió regresar al hotel. No soportaría mas esa situación, tomaría un baño e iría a descansar…. Sasuke podría irse al demonio.

Una vez en la entrada del hotel uno de los empleados la invito a visitar las aguas termales con las que contaba el lugar, le entrego un pequeño folleto con un mapa incluido señalando exactamente el punto donde se encontraban las aguas termales. Sonrió para sus adentros y agradeció por la información dada. Corrió a su habitación a preparar sus cosas y de la misma forma salió de nuevo.

Estaba ahí de vacaciones y no iba a dejar que el peli negro le arruinara tal cosa, ya después lidiaría con su mal humor pero por ahora disfrutaría de un relajante baño. Recorrió un pequeño sendero iluminado por antorchas que duro alrededor de diez minutos hasta encontrarse con el acogedor lugar, lucia tan hermoso que parecía sacado de un cuento.

El encargado lo recibió con amabilidad y le indico donde estaba la sección de mujeres. Dejo sus cosas en una de las bancas y comenzó a desvestirse, se envolvió en una toalla para después dirigirse a las aguas termales. Abrió la puerta corrediza y se adentro cuidando sus pasos ya que el vapor nublaba la vista. Dejo caer la toalla que la envolvía entrando con tranquilidad al agua.

Todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse al instante de terminar de entrar, soltó un sonoro suspiro de relajación cuando el agua llego hasta sus hombros, sonrió con felicidad. El estrés del día parecía disiparse poco a poco con la maravilla de las aguas.

Pero todo enseguida regreso de golpe, como una tonelada de cemento cayendo sobre ella, cuando hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, el vapor comenzaba a disiparse y cuando creyó que estaba sola, su vista la ubico. Ahí del lado contrario estaba ella, completamente sola y tan sorprendida como ella… Haruno Sakura.

Su cabello atado en un moño desarreglado y sus mejillas rosadas quizá por el calor pero sobre todo con esos enormes jades abiertos de par en par contemplándola con sorpresa. Que ironía de la vida, hace un par de horas, Sasuke la buscaba con desesperación por casi toda la ciudad y ahora estaba ahí… al lado contrario de ella.

Sonrió para sus adentros con malicia, había tenido una maldita tarde como todo en los últimos días y ahí casi frente a ella se encontraba la culpable de todo ello…. Completamente sola.

-Si, Sasuke-kun también se encuentra aquí…

El rostro de ella se desencajo en una mueca de dolor que le causo cierta satisfacción, no necesitaba leer mentes para saber que esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente.

-…Se encontraba demasiado tenso con la situación de los medios y los problemas del divorcio que decidió tomarse unas vacaciones y claro, me invito a venir para ayudarlo a _relajarse…_

Qué bien se sentía ver esos ojos jade cristalinos y con un dolor insoportable, un parte por la satisfacción de que sintiera algo de lo que ella sentía y la otra porque eso confirmaba que ella seguía queriendo a Sasuke. Observo atentamente como ella agachaba la vista escondiéndola en el flequillo mojado, mentiría si dijera que no quería verla llorar porque eso es lo que más deseaba, verla reducida a nada.

-Claro….-susurro tan bajito que casi creyó imaginarlo.-¿para qué otra cosa te invitaría Sasuke a venir? – levanto el rostro con una fingida sonrisa muy parecida al de tipo que se encontró en el elevador la otra ocasión.-Si solo le sirves para eso….

Golpe bajo, aquellas palabras recalaron en su corazón con una punzada que dolió mas de lo que esperaba. Mostro una sonrisa a pesar de todo.

-Para darle algo que en su hogar nunca encontró.- afirmo.- _Eso_ que ni siquiera todo el amor del mundo puede cubrir…-susurro con una pequeña sonrisita coqueta.

Ella no borro esa sonrisa fingida pero en sus ojos podía notar lo afectada que estaba.

-Me sorprende que estés tan orgullosa de eso – susurro con calma, soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. –aunque claro, para las mujeres como tu es como ganar la lotería..

Salió del agua tomando la toalla para envolver su cuerpo, las gotitas de agua caían por su cuerpo hasta perderse en el suelo causando un diminuto sonido lo suficientemente audible en esa situación de tensión. Le miro con enojo, furiosa por sus palabras…. _las mujeres como tu…_

-¿Las mujeres como yo?- apretó los dientes con fuerza

Ella le miro sobre su hombro, ahora era ella la que sonreía con arrogancia y esos ojos jade demostraban arrogancia, por un momento se le figuro a Sasuke.

-Bonita con aires de grandeza, crees que por el simple hecho de ser bonita te mereces todo, que todo el mundo debe servirte. –soltó una leve carcajada cargada de burla.-Maldices el hecho de haber nacido en una familia sin nombre ni prestigio. Que no tiene lo suficiente para darte todo lo que según tu mereces. –cada palabra que salía de sus labios le causaba mas y mas enojo e ira, dolor. –No eres la primera que se cruza en mi vida, pero si eres la primera que logro meterse con Sasuke y enamorar a Itachi…. Y eso te vuelve aun más despreciable que todas ellas.

Le dedico una última mirada hostil y comenzó a marcharse, apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella que nunca había carecido de nada y no sabía nada de la vida que ella había llevado o más bien que le toco sufrir. Esa maldita niña rica era igual a todas las que conoció en las escuelas a las que asistía, siempre humillándola por su origen… haciéndola menos.

¡Basta de eso!

Salió del agua a toda prisa, se envolvió en la toalla y corrió a alcanzarla, la encontró a punto de marcharse de los vestidores, y cambiada con un short rosa pálido y una blusa de vuelo blanca, su bolso en la mano derecha sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces y dejándose llevar por la ira, la sujeto de los cabellos rosados con fuerza y tiro de ella hacia atrás haciéndola regresar y soltar un grito de dolor.

-¡Suéltame!

Logro tirarla al suelo en medio de gritos y se coloco encima de ella aprisionando sus brazos a sus costados con sus rodillas, su mueca de dolor no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida? – grito con toda esa furia que había contenido durante años y quizá por la misma, le soltó una cachetada que resonó en todo lugar y dio paso a la mejilla derecha roja de ella. -¡Tu! ¡Una estúpida niña rica que nunca ha sufrido de nada! –otra cachetada de regreso. -¡Que todo te han dado a manos llenas!

Sin darse cuentas las lagrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-¡Que nunca has sido humillada por nadie!- le miro con todo el odio posible.-tú que nunca has sufrido por nada….

Quería seguir golpeándola, desquitar todo eso que había cargado por años pero la carcajada que ella soltó le tomo por sorpresa, comenzó a reír como loca mirando hacia el techo. - ¿Y se supone que deba sentirme mal por eso?- murmuro con tono sombrío.

Y sin previo aviso, tomándola completamente con la guardia baja, sintió un fuerte golpe en su frente, quizá por la rapidez no había sentido el dolor pero si el aturdimiento, enseguida sintió como su cuerpo era arrojado aun lado, intento levantarse lo más rápido posible pero solo logro gatear como un bebe que recién comienza a aprender. Grave error, todo su cuerpo tembló con un nuevo golpe que la dejo sin aire, había dado justo en la boca de su estomago. Juro que se desmayaría por su visión borrosa pero no, aun logro ver a la peli rosa de pie junto a ella, la furia dominaba todo los rasgos de su rostro y su cuerpo.

-No eres más ¿que una estúpida que escogió el camino fácil. -Susurro con toda la furia posible. –Tu maldito destino o suerte fue nacer en una familia de clase media pero tu maldita decisión fue seguir así, sin cambiar nada. Ni siquiera lo intentaste ¡Maldita sea! – gruño acuclillándose a su lado. – Fue más fácil ¡Engatusar a Itachi! ¡y al estúpido de Sasuke!

La furia precio regresarle la fuerza que había perdido, se aseguro d que la toalla siguiera en su lugar y al ver que si, se lanzo de nuevo contra ella. Ambas comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, en medio de gritos y golpes como les fueran posibles. Parecían unas malditas adolescentes pero poco le importaba con tal de acabar con ella.

-¡No eres tan diferente de mi, ahora estás haciendo lo mismo!

-¡Que te den!

-¡Púdrete!- grito de vuelta logrando dejar un arañazo en la mejilla derecha de la ojijade. - ¡Primero Sasuke y ahora su hermano! ¿Itachi es el premio de consolación o algo así?

-La diferencia entre tú y yo es muy grande – susurro mordiendo su mano, soltó un grito de dolor. – y por la forma en que hablas puedo notar que Itachi nunca te conto nada – siseo con un sonrisa de satisfacción y de nuevo le atesto un golpe, solo que esta vez fue un puñetazo en su ojo derecho.

La maldita pegaba duro, gruño por lo bajo dispuesta a lanzarse de nuevo pero esta vez su intento se vio frustrado, antes de que siquiera lograra acercarse a menos de 30 centímetros…

Itachi la coloco detrás suyo para protegerla.

Algo dentro de ella se removió al ver la imagen que seguramente quedaría gravada en su memoria por mucho tiempo. El Uchiha mayor la observaba con esos ojos oscuros sin expresión alguna, su postura rígida cubría por completo el pequeño cuerpo de la ojijade.

-It… Itachi..

Se maldijo mentalmente por titubear al decir su nombre, el no se inmuto en lo absoluto, solo se inclino a recoger la toalla que estaba a sus pies y se la arrojo, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero rubor al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda delante suyo. Se envolvió lo más rápido posible cubriendo su desnudes. Lucia tan jodidamente bien, con unos bermudas blancos y una playera azul cielo con corte V. su cabello mojado atado en una coleta, completamente hermoso ante los ojos de cualquiera.

-¿Estás bien?- estuvo a nada de contestar que si pero su corazón se estrujo al ver que la pregunta no era para ella. El miraba con preocupación a la peli rosa por encima de su hombro.

-¡Maldita frente de marquesina!- quería calmar ese dolor que punzaba en su corazón, quiso golpearla de nuevo pero el duro pecho de Itachi se lo impidió. Golpeo con sus puños y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba pero era inútil. - ¿Por qué ella Itachi?

-Porque no soy una cerda como tu – grito la ojijade intentando pasar al Moreno para alcanzarla también.

-Suficiente- Itachi elevo la voz por primera vez, la sujeto de sus puños con poca delicadeza y la aparto con la fuerza suficiente. –No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella o la próxima vez no seré tan amable.

Sin esperar respuesta se giro hacia la chica que protegía, le acaricio el cabello y le cargo al estilo princesa. Solo se detuvo a recoger la bolsa de ella para después abandonar el lugar, al fondo solo se podían escuchar las protestas de ella.

Aquellas palabras, aquella imagen, habían sido mucho más dolorosas que todos los golpes de la pelea….esa peli rosa había ganado en todos los aspectos.

 **-X-**

La primera impresión que tuvo de ella fue que parecía una niña a pesar ya de ser adulta, sus facciones aniñadas no le ayudaban mucho. Con su sonrisa tierna y sus ojos marrones parecía una dulce pequeña. Definitivamente ella no era como las demás mujeres, ella no se había deslumbrado con su belleza y le había visto directamente a los ojos con seguridad y una pizca de nerviosismo. Tenía carácter, era decidida y contesto hábilmente cada una de sus preguntas en la entrevista de trabajo.

Era un poco joven para el puesto pero su impecable historial de una universidad pausada por motivos personales, le dio puntos a su favor, pero sobre todo fue su sinceridad lo que lo llevo a contratarla.

" _Nunca en mi vida eh trabajado como secretaria o asistente pero aprendo rápido y si usted me da el puesto prometo que no se va arrepentir señor Uchiha."_

Recordaba perfectamente como en sus ojos había aparecido una chispa de suplica cundo dijo aquello, una chispa de desesperación. Aunque eso no basto para convencerlo del todo, y ella al ver eso, le conto sobre su situación. Yoshi* Matsuri, hija de una familia bien acomodada en la ciudad de la arena, ella estaba ahí para estudiar la universidad pero por giros del destino, su familia había terminado en la banca rota.

Sin dinero ni siquiera para la universidad, su padre había tenido que vender casi todo y cancelar todas las tarjetas de crédito, su vida había cambiado de un momento a otro dejándola sin nada, ni siquiera para comer y completamente sola en esa ciudad. Así que tomo la decisión que mejor le pareció, dejar la universidad para buscar un empleo de tiempo completo que le permitiera solventar sus gastos, alimento y alojamiento más que nada.

Su oficina era el decimo lugar que visitaba en la semana, sus esperanzas eran ya vanas, tenía hambre, no había dormido bien en los últimos días y nadie quería darle trabajo a una chica sin experiencia. Estaba desesperada y en esa vida nada es gratis, ya que se amiga de universidad comenzaba a cobrarle el alimento y el hospedaje.

En la vida había personas que no habían tenido la misma suerte que él, de nacer en una familia importante donde prácticamente su vida estaba resuelta. En ese momento pensó que en el mundo había mucha gente como esa chiquilla, que un día comía y al otro no, que un día tenia donde dormir y al otro nada. Lo medito bastante, pero termino por darle el empleo, era una niña rica pero no lo parecía, tenía ganas de aprender y salir adelante, pero sobre todo era sincera.

Muy directa…muy honesta….siempre pensando en voz alta.

La chica se lo agradeció y salto de alegría, corrió a abrazarlo y le juro que nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Y no lo hizo.

La tomo bajo su mando y se encargo personalmente de enseñarle todo, porque si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo. Y él quería que todo saliera siempre bien, nunca tuvo consideraciones con ella, la trato con mano dura para que rozara a la perfección casi, de ese modo, si algún día se marchaba… tendría con que defenderse en la vida.

Ella a pesar de su apariencia aniñada le demostró su carácter de mujer, soporto arduamente a su lado, cambio fines de semana de fiestas por horas y horas de oficina. Dejo la vida social con sus amigos por viajes de negocios largos a su lado. Aprendió a usar la tecnología a su favor para hacer más sencillo su trabajo pero aun así no renuncio a los viejos hábitos.

Aprendió a lidiar con su carácter, con sus pocas palabras, memorizo su fecha de cumpleaños y las fechas importantes para él, su comida favorita, su café favorito, su traje favorito, el orden de su ropa, zapatos, de su departamento. Gracias a su origen no tuvo problemas en su comportamiento, excelente modales, de caminar, de vestir y de comer.

Y por si fuera poco, durante sus horas libres, se dedicaba a estudiar un poco de lo que alguna vez estudio en la universidad. Era tal y como ella lo había dicho….

 _No se arrepentirá…._

Matsuri era la segunda mujer que lo conocía a la perfección, la primera era Mikoto. Se había ganado su lugar a su lado, que la viera y la tratara como su igual. La admiraba pero eso era algo que no le diría. Por ello mismo no dudo en arrastrarla con él a la ciudad de las aguas termales, si, ella lo había metido en esa situación, entonces ella iría también.

 _Necesita unas vacaciones también…_

Le había dicho cuando ella protesto sobre ir, definitivamente no esperaba eso pero era su culpa por hacerlo ir a donde no quería. Porque si, no quiera ir de vacaciones con Sakura y su sobrina, ¿La razón? No lo sabía aun, solo sabía que todo estaba muy reciente aun, que el divorcio acababa de ser un hecho hace exactamente cuatro días y que Haruno necesitaba procesarlo sola.

Así como el procesaba el hecho de que quizá y solo quizá, Ino y su hermano estarían juntos a partir de ese momento. Se había negado a ir a la oficina por temor de encontrarlos juntos, porque hasta el tenia miedos. Y uno de esos era verlos pasear de la mano como noviecitos.

Una cosa era saberlo y quizá verlo mediante fotos pero otra muy distinta era verlos directamente.

Por eso era un proceso que debía hacer solo.

Pero todo eso se fue al demonio cuando Matsuri acepto las vacaciones.

-¡Jefeeeeeeee!

El grito de la pequeña lo trajo a la realidad, la observo a unos cuantos pasos contemplando maravillada el hotel en el que se hospedarían las próximas dos semanas. Corría de un lado otro haciendo comentarios acerca del lugar, suspiro por lo bajo y decidió ignorarla, su vista se detuvo en Sakura. La linda peli rosa con una sonrisa amable hablando con la recepcionista.

Lucia tan bella como de costumbre, aun con esas enormes ojeras debajo de esos ojos jade, debía de estar pasándola mal con la noticia. No le había dirigido la palabra más que para los "Bueno días". A pesar de que el camino había sido en auto, si, más de medio día en auto porque a todos les había parecido una excelente idea para convivir. Desgraciadamente el había tomado el rol de conductor designado en el que viajaban, Sakura, su sobrina, Karin y Mtasuri. Afortunadamente Suigetsu había corrido con Naruto. No soportaría demasiado escándalo.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, solo platicas entre las chicas y casi la mayoría del tiempo Haruno durmió. Así que no tuvo que preocuparse por iniciar alguna conversación. No le agradaba mucho la idea de salir con la familia Uzumaki, no es que no fueran de su agrado, simplemente no terminaba de confiar en Naruto plenamente.

Porque a pesar de todo era el mejor amigo de su hermano.

No estaba de mas tener sus dudas al respecto, además, también estaba Hyuga Hinata, no había tratado mucho a la chica. Simplemente saludos de cortesía y solo le conocía por ser compañera de instituto de ellos y por su padre. Hisashi. De ahí en fuera, nunca se había preocupado por socializar con ella o algo, sin embargo, le sorprendió saber que era la abogada de Sasuke.

No tenía pinta de abogada y sinceramente, nunca le preocupo saber a qué se dedicaba. En fin, la vida si que, daba muchas sorpresas.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel al que se hospedarían, todos esperaban en recepción mientras Sakura y Naruto pedían sus reservaciones. El ambiente era algo tenso, nadie emitía palabra alguna y el en definitiva no sería el primero en hacerlo. Karin al parecer tampoco parecía llevarse bien con Hinata, ja, y eso que eran familia o algo así. La pelirroja era prima de Naruto asi que eso los convertía en familia ¿no? Suigetsu estaba de lo lindo de entretenido con Matsuri y el simplemente se limitaba a observar a cualquier punto.

-El lugar es muy bonito.

El susurro de Sarada atrajo su atención, la pequeña sujetaba su mano derecha mientras recorría el lugar con la vista. Le sonrió por naturaleza y asintió.

-Y eso que solo es la recepción. No quiero ni imaginar lo demás.

Karin suspiro, sus ojos marrones observaron a los otros dos que gritaban por aquí y por allá lo bonito que estaba todo y algo acerca de que era su primera vez en un lugar así. Una muy diminuta sonrisa asomo su rostro, para Matsuri definitivamente debía ser maravilloso regresar a lo que alguna vez disfruto cuando su familia estuvo en la cima.

-Algo tan típico de la familia Haruno.- murmuro recordando las exquisiteces a las que estaba acostumbrada la familia. Todo era tan digno de Sakura. – Siempre debe ser lo mejor….

Afianzo el agarre a la mano de su sobrina al momento en que su vista viajaba de nuevo a la peli rosa. Por obra del destino ella también desvió la mirada encontrándose con la suya, por una milésima de segundo juro sentir su corazón brincar de una forma extraña cuando ella le dedico una sonrisa amable. Desvió la vista l instante encontrándose con Matsuri de frente.

-¡Jefeeee! –Lloriqueo.- ¡Todo esto es muy bonito! ¡Gracias por traerme!- realizo una reverencia algo exagerada.

-Ne, Ne, Karin-chan – Suigetsu se pego a su novia. - ¿Todo esto disfrutas cuando sales de viaje con Sakura-chan?

Karin asintió, valla que debía de disfrutar eso y más, como asistente, más bien, mano derecha de la peli rosa salía a todos lados con ella. Estaba seguro de que ella conocía ya casi medio mundo, no por nada tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre las culturas y lenguajes.

Si había alguien a quien podía confiarle la vida Sakura, era a esa pelirroja.

-Karin-chan disfruta mucho más- Sakura le enseño la lengua Suigetsu. – Ya está todo listo. ¿Nos vamos?- enseño las llaves de lo que debían ser sus respectivas habitaciones y tomo la mano de Sarada.

-Saaakkkuuurrraaa-chhaann- Naruto se quejo con fuerza.- ¿Por qué tú tienes que estar en el mismo piso que Itachi?

El silencio reino por unos segundos, inmediatamente su vista viajo hacia ella que lo evito y comenzó a caminar a los elevadores, juro haber visto un leve rubor en sus mejillas pero quizá lo había imaginado, ¿su habitación estaba en el mismo piso que el de ella?

-Porque ha habido un error a la hora de acomodarnos- explico apretando el botón del elevador. – además, ustedes necesitan su espacio como familia.

-Eso es injusto- hizo un puchero infantil.-yo quería ser tu vecino, dattebayo.

-estás diciendo acaso, ¿Qué ser mi vecino es malo?

-Je je Nop, ser tu vecino también es genial Karin-chan.

-Eso no fue lo que me pareció entender-Suigetsu sonrió malvadamente. –eres tan malo Naruto-kun, despreciando a tu familia.

Su sobrina soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Naruto tragar grueso por el problema que se había echado encima.

-No quisiera ser el – susurro Matsuri a su lado. – su esposa tampoco parece muy contenta.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Hinata, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila, lucia algo tensa y molesta. Regreso su vista a la castaña que contaba los pisos que faltaban para que las puertas se abrieran. Se encogió de hombros y el sonido típico del ascensor aviso que era hora de entrar, sujeto con fuerza la mano de Sarada para no soltarla e ingresaron.

El recorrido fue entre peleas de parte Naruto que lloriqueaba como niña, regaños de Sakura intentando controlarlos, Karin diciéndole a Baruto lo idiota que era su padre y el niño estando de acuerdo con ella. Y con su sobrina, Matsuri y el tarareando la música de fondo del elevador.

Los Uzumaki bajaron todos en el penúltimo piso, mientras que ellos continuaron al último.

-Bueno, este es nuestro piso. – extendió un par de llaves hacia la castaña. –aquí esta su habitación, y la de nosotras es la del fondo.- señalo el pasillo a sus espaldas. Si necesitan algo no duden en hablar.

Compartir habitación con su secretaria no era nada del otro mundo, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como aquello. Ya que por una u otra razón siempre terminaban así en los viajes de negocio. Sarada lo soltó mostrándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto adoraba, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y dijo que lo vería mas tarde. Con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de la ojijade. Le arrebato las llaves a Matsuri e ingreso a la habitación sin más.

-Jefe.

-Hn.

-¿Sucedió algo con la señora Haruno?

-¿Tendría que suceder algo?

-No contestes con otra pregunta- rodo los ojos. –No lo sé, es solo que…. Olvídalo.- susurro dándose por vencida.- ¿usas el baño primero?

-Primero las damas.

Ella dio saltitos de felicidad y salió corriendo. No es que hubiese sucedido algo, simplemente no deseaba verla, no se sentía preparado para estar con ella y verla sufrir por la situación actual, y sentirse inútil por no ser capaz de ayudarla. El estaba igual o peor que ella, suspiro con pesadez sacudiendo su cabeza como si con eso alejara todo ello.

El celular en su bolsillo vibro como señal de que había llegado un mensaje…

 _A las 4:00 saldremos a comer y a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Espero que Matsuri y tu nos acompañen._ __

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver que Haruno aun no perdía esa costumbre de poner caritas en los textos. Pensó en contestar pero decidió dejarlo así, fue a su habitación y se dejo caer en la mullida cama. El techo se volvió repentinamente más interesante que todo en la habitación, podía jurara que solo escuchaba el segundero de su reloj de muñeca, se dejo envolver por la tranquilidad y poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de él.

-¡Oh por kami-sama!

Pego un salto de la cama al escuchar el grito de Matsuri, aun algo aturdido corrió a la habitación de la chica y entro sin importarle nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡jefe se puede ver el mar desde aquí!- grito emocionada desde el balcón. Sintió que el alma le volvía y que unas ganas de matar lo invadían. Esa pequeña chiquilla casi lo mata de un susto. -¡Todo es tan hermoso!

Avanzó a grandes zancadas al balcón dispuesto a regañarla pero todo quedo olvidado cuando la encontró apoyada en la orilla contemplando con un brillo especial el paisaje. Nunca la había visto tan calmada, serena y feliz como ahí. Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y se posiciono a su lado.

-¿nunca habías visto el mar?

-Claro que si jefe –susurro con tranquilidad. –cuando tenía 12 años, con mi familia.- comento nostálgica.

Comprendió de inmediato porque la nostalgia, Mtasuri tenía años sin ver sus padres. ¿La razón? Ellos prácticamente la habían votado de sus vidas cuando ella dejo de darles dinero para ayudarles, sus estudios merecían prioridad y comenzó a utilizar ese dinero para ello. Al igual que para todos sus gastos, cosa que sus padres no se tomaron muy bien. Al parecer ya dependían mucho económicamente de su hija.

¿Qué clase de padre eran esos?

-Bueno, ahora estas aquí, conmigo. No necesitas a más que eso.- susurro dándose la vuelta. -prepárate que iremos a comer a las 4:00.

No espero respuesta y marcho a su habitación, despejo su mente y comenzó a desvestirse, era su turno de tomar un baño y prepararse. El agua de la regadera destenso todos sus músculos, agradeció mentalmente por haber elegido el agua fría, con el calor infernal que hacia quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Al terminar opto por utilizar bermudas blancos y una playera tipo polo azul cielo, tomo sus gafas de sol, ato su cabello en la típica coleta baja y salió a encontrarse con la castaña. Ella mostro una amplia sonrisa al verlo salir de su habitación, dejo de lado la revista que hojeaba y tomo sus gafas de sol.

Le sonrió, lucia bien con esa sencillez tan característica de su persona. Vistiendo unos shorts caqui a juego con una blusa de tirantes, curiosamente, azul cielo y por ultimo unas sandalias de meter del misto tono que su blusa. Arqueo una ceja al verla y ella soltó a reír.

-Juro que ni estando de cuerdo combinamos tan bien.

Su risa lo contagio. Ambos se alistaron y salieron con tranquilidad de la habitación. Bajaron al Lobby donde seguramente los esperaban todos. La pequeña animada saludo a todos una vez que los visualizo, por un instante juro ver algo de sorpresa y ¿desilusión? En los ojos de Sakura al verlos pero quedo olvidado al verla sonreír tan alegre como siempre.

-Paguen.-Karin extendió la mano a Suigetsu y Naruto que sacaban efectivo de su cartera. –Les dije que vendría.

-Eres bruja, dattebayo.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que estabas tan segura zanahoria.

-Hn, simplemente lo sé.

Karin le guiño un ojo, observo a todos, todos tan casuales y despreocupados como nunca antes. Naruto, Suigetsu y Boruto vestían bermudas como él, el primero de color negro con una camiseta naranja chillón y sandalias, el segundo bermudas blancos con violeta y camisa totalmente violeta. Y el último bermudas igual que su padre y playera blanca. Sencillo pero con estilo, por mucho más estilo que su padre. Todos con gafas de sol y las típicas sandalias.

Las mujeres, todas lucían bellas, por no decir menos.

Hyuga vestía un sencillo vestido de tirantitos blanco, una cinta roja cruzaba por debajo de su pecho delineando sus para nada discretos pechos, el vuelo le llegaba gasta las rodillas y entonaba con unas sandalias rojas de tacón. Se cabello corto caía en forma alborotada dándole un toque glacial. Su rostro al natural le daba el toque perfecto.

En cuanto a la pequeña Himawari, vestía un linda falda rosa de holanes con una camisa amarilla y sandalias de mismo tono. Llevaba un sombrero de playa completando su atuendo. Sarada-chan, vestía unos short blancos con una camisa roja que dejaba al desnudo sus delicados hombros, sus lentes de sol y sandalias de meter del color de su short, lucia tan hermosa como solo las mujeres Uchiha pueden serlo.

Sakura, ella era tan, Sakura. Unos short desgastados de mezclilla y una camisa blanca sin mangas a los codos y de hombros al descubierto, dejando a la vista el comienzo de sus pechos también. Con un como de vuelo, su cabello atado en una coleta alta y sandalias de plataforma adornaban su atuendo. Sus gafas de sol y su bolso afirmado a su hombro izquierdo le daban ese toque tan distinguido con el que había sido criada.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír al verla, tan bella como siempre.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, Uzumaki Karin se llevaba todas las miradas y halagos posibles. Esa mujer era tan malditamente hermosa que hacía que cualquiera perdiera la autoestima en segundos, y lo peor era que ella lo sabía, era consciente de su belleza y eso la hacia letal.

A ese tipo de mujeres había que tenerles miedo.

Vistiendo una falda veraniega de color roja de la cintura hasta los pies, una brecha en el lado izquierdo dejaba ver su larga y torneada pierna y sus sandalias de tacón negras. Un top de tiras negro complementaba su atuendo dejando expuesta la piel del firme abdomen. La melena roja se alzaba en un elegante moño dejando algunos mechones regados y sus habituales gafas.

-Decidido, comeremos rameen.

Quien sabe en qué momento habían decidido ir a comer rameen, y mucho menos en qué momento gano Naruto para decidir el lugar. Torció los ojos y se dispuso a seguirlos, no tenia caso refutar algo como eso. El rubio guiaba la expedición al frente con la pequeña Himawari en sus hombros, Hinata a su lado y Boruto atrás de ellos platicando con su sobrina. Entrecerró los ojos al verlos platicar tan animadamente, tendría en la mira a ese niño.

Sakura le seguía a lado de Karin que le platicaba algo acerca del lugar, Suigetsu les rondaba como perro guardián, gruñendo a cualquiera que se atreviera a desvestirlas con la mirada. En el fondo se sintió más tranquilo por aquello, esas dos mujeres atraían la mirada de cualquiera, incluso hasta de su mismo sexo. En ningún momento perdió de vista a nadie, ni siquiera a Matsuri que venía a su costado izquierdo deslumbra por todos los aparadores que pasaban.

Estaban dentro de la zona turística, la gente iba y venía, el bullicio cada vez aumentaba mas conforme avanzaban y solo llevaban quince minutos. Todo el tiempo no perdió de vista a la ojijade o su sobrina, ambas estuvieron dentro de su perímetro de visión y de vez en cuando escucho las risas de ambas. Sin embargo, su campo de visión también capto a la pequeña Matsuri siendo arrastrada por una ola de gente, todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Alcanzo a sujetar a Matsuri de la mano, tiro de ella lo suficientemente fuerte para no lastimarla y la pego a su cuerpo para resguardarla de la multitud. Aunque no pudo evitar el pequeño gritito que soltó al sentir un empujón por parte de alguien.

-¿Estás bien?

El rostro de ella estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza. Asintió torpemente sin dejar de verlo, lo cual era curioso ya que él era como dos cabezas más alto que ella, su cintura era tan pequeña como la de una niña. Sonrió burlonamente al verla tan avergonzada.

-¿todo está bien?

La suave y preocupada voz de Sakura llamo su atención, aclaro su garganta y soltó a la castaña.

-Sí, solo fue un pequeño accidente.

-G..Gracias, es solo que - se apresuro a decir la castaña.-el jefe brilla demasiado.- se puso sus gfas de sol y se parto de su lado.

A todos les escurrió una gotita estilo anime, Matsuri definitivamente era diferente.

Haruno no dijo más, soltó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, giro sobre sus talones y siguió su camino. Solo unos cuantos pasos más y entraron a un bello restaurant, situado al aire libre con sombrillas para cubrir de los incesantes rayos de sol. Tuvieron que juntar dos mesas para estar juntos todos, para su buena o mala suerte, le toco a lado de Karin, y de Matsuri. Aunque esta platicaba animadamente con Sakura acerca del menú, algo sobre asesorarla con que pedir.

-Tu asistente es bonita.

Estuvo a punto de girar el rostro completamente confundido pero prefirió seguir observando el menú. ¿A qué venía eso?

-Si algo como eso viene de ti, entonces debe ser cierto.

Una pequeña sonrisa torcida se formo en el rostro de ella.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió ahí afuera?

Su vista por primera vez viajo hacia ella, estaba entretenida leyendo el menú o al menos eso aparentaba. ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso? Solo había sido un accidente donde había ayudado a su pequeña asistente, nada más.

-¿acaso estas celosa?- sonrió para sus adentros. – sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

Una suave risa escapo de sus labios carmín.

-Yo no soy quien quiere toda tu atención.

La observo con curiosidad y ahora fue su momento para reír burlona, ¿a qué se refería? Quiso preguntarlo pero el mesero llego pedir sus órdenes comenzando por ella. Tendría que dejarlo para más tarde.

 **-X-**

Sin lugar a dudas su sobrina seria una linda mujer cuando creciera, lo podía jurar. Tan solo bastaba verla ahora para confirmarlo, por ello mismo debía cuidar de ella siempre, por eso, cuando la encontró en los jardines del hotel paseando con Boruto, supo que su trabajo comenzaba desde ese momento.

-Sarada-chan.

-Tío.

-Creí que estabas con tu madre- dijo casualmente. Ignoro olímpicamente al niño. –ya es tarde para andar por estos lugares.

-Mama fue a las aguas termales con las demás – explico- y no es tan tarde.

Oh si, Matsuri le había dicho algo sobre visitar las aguas termales del hotel. A él también lo habían invitado Naruto y Suigetsu pero había decidido pasar, no era sano para el estar demasiado tiempo con esos idiotas. Prefirió dar un paseo por los alrededores pero las mujeres comenzaban a acosarlo, así que cuando iba de regreso, oh sorpresa, Sarada-chan paseando con ese niño.

-Creo que será mejor regresar, Sakura no debe tardar.

-No puedo, mama me dio permiso de ir con Boruto.

Quizá no debió preguntar ¿A dónde? Ya que con ello tuvo que acompañarlos, y ahora estaba en la habitación de Naruto pidiendo servicio a la habitación un arsenal de postres y golosinas. Al parecer verían películas hasta tarde con Himawari. Pero eso no bastaba para que él los dejara solos, no señor, él como hombre sabía como funciona aquello y no pensaba dejar a su sobrina expuesta a eso. Además la niña Uzumaki no estaba por ahí.

Se sentó en medio del sillón haciendo que Sarada quedara a su costado derecho y Boruto al izquierdo, comenzaron con una película de ninjas, apagaron las luces y comenzaron a disfrutar. Se recostó en el sillón mientras comía una magdalena, pronto sintió como la pequeña Uchiha se acurrucaba a su lado. Sonrió.

El sonido de la puerta los distrajo, Hinata apareció en pijama con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello húmedo. Sonrió amable y lo saludo, correspondió el saludo y pregunto por las demás, todas estaban en su habitación a excepción de Sakura que había decidido quedarse un rato mas en las aguas termales.

Se disculpo diciendo que tenía que ir dormir, ahora sabía que Sarada estaba a salvo ya que Hinata ocupo su lugar n medio del sofá. Sonrió para sus adentros, beso en la frente a la pequeña y tras desearle buenas noches salió.

Su celular vibro en el bolsillo de su bermuda. Se detuvo en el pasillo para revisar su mensaje.

 _Podrías ir a ver si Sakura-chan ya esta en su habitación?_

Karin sí que debía estar loca, ¿acaso no poda ir ella? Rodo los ojos, contestarle eso era ofenderla y eso significaba que no le hablaría los siguientes días. Suspiro resignado y fue hasta la habitación de la peli rosa. Llamo un par de veces pero nadie atendió. Apoyo la frente en la puerta, ¿aun no había regresado de las aguas termales?

 _No está y antes de que lo digas, iré a buscarla._

Guardo su celular de nuevo y resignado bajo a buscarla. Llego al lobby, pidió instrucciones en la recepción de cómo llegar a la zona y siguió su camino, todo era muy bello si se lo preguntaban, recorrió el sendero iluminado por antorchas hasta llegar al lugar.

Entro y lo primero que hizo fue pedir informes, después de todo, dudaba mucho que hubiera más mujeres con el cabello rosa por ahí. Desafortunadamente no había nadie, el lugar se encontraba solo, se dispuso a salir del lugar en busca de alguien.

-¡Púdrete!- se detuvo en seco en la entrada, esa voz. - ¡Primero Sasuke y ahora su hermano! ¿Itachi es el premio de consolación o algo así?

En definitiva esa voz la conocía, maldición, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Giro sobre sus talones, con grandes zancadas atravesó el lugar deteniéndose justo en la entrada a los vestidores de las mujeres.

-La diferencia entre tú y yo es muy grande – escucho un suave susurro y enseguida un grito de dolor. – y por la forma en que hablas puedo notar que Itachi nunca te conto nada – de pronto un golpe seco.

Titubeo en si entrar o no. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Al diablo que fuera el vestidor de mujeres, entro sin importarle más. En un instante sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse al ver la escena. Ahí delante suyo Ino-desnuda, se abalanzaba contra la peli rosa que no parecía querer evitar el ataque. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que sucedía, verlas a ambas en condiciones pésimas le decía todo.

Quizá fue su instinto de protección, quizá no, pero solo sabía que su cuerpo se había movido solo y para cuando se dio cuenta, protegía a Sakura detrás de él.

-It… Itachi..

Maldijo en su interior por sentir algo removerse cuando la escucho decir su nombre, la ignoro y la observo para darle a entender que estaba desnuda.. Se envolvió lo más rápido posible cubriendo su desnudes. Lucia tan jodidamente bien, tan hermosa como siempre, desnuda ante su vista como en muchas ocasiones en el pasado….y como quizá muchas veces la había visto Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien?- miro por encima de su hombro a Sakura, ahora su prioridad debía ser ella. Se preocupo al ver el arañazo sangrante en su mejilla.

-¡Maldita frente de marquesina!- grito de pronto la rubia al momento que golpeaba su pecho fuerza en un vano intento de alcanzar a la peli rosa. - ¿Por qué ella Itachi?

-Porque no soy una cerda como tu – grito la ojijade intentando pasarlo para alcanzarla de igual forma.

-Suficiente- elevo la voz por primera vez, la sujeto de sus puños con poca delicadeza y la aparto con la fuerza suficiente. –No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella o la próxima vez no seré tan amable.- amenazo.

Sin esperar respuesta se giro hacia la chica que protegía, le acaricio el cabello y la cargo al estilo princesa. Solo se detuvo recoger la bolsa de ella para después abandonar el lugar, con ella protestando por todo.

Ella no dejaba de refunfuñar completamente molesta. La ignoro hasta llegar a su habitación de ella, una vez dentro la deposito con suavidad en el sofá y comenzó a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Una vez que lo encontró se coloco a su altura y comenzó a revisarla. Tenía las mejillas rojas y algo arremolinadas de los golpes. El rasguño en su mejilla derecha seguía sangrando, de verdad que lo había hecho con odio. Sus brazos tenían uno que otro moretón por la pelea y ni hablar de sus piernas.

Destapo el botiquín, abrió el alcohol y el algodón.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto horrorizada la peli rosa al verlo humedecer el algodón.

-hay que curar esas heridas antes de que se infecten.

-pero va doler….- se quejo.-…mucho.

-No más de lo que te dolerá mañana. –susurro y sin previo aviso coloco el algodón. Solo escucho un grito de dolor. – No dolió tanto ¿verdad?

Ella inflo los cachetes y miro a otro lado, comenzó a limpiar hasta que dejo de sangrar, todo en absoluto silencio. Suspiro, se sentía molesto, molesto consigo mismo…. Si quizá la hubiera ido a buscar antes. Nada de eso habría ocurrido.

Ni siquiera podía protegerla….

-Nadie hubiera podido predecir que ella estaría ahí- susurro de pronto Sakura. – No es culpa de nadie.

Su vista se clavo en ella que contemplaba el ventanal. Suspiro con resignación y coloco una bandita en su mejilla, humedeció más algodón para pasarlo por los golpes y por ultimo en sus nudillos. Estos también se encontraban abiertos debido a los golpes infringidos. Se aseguro de colocar cintas para cubrirlos.

La sensación de verla completamente mallugada era indescriptible. No se comparaba con nada que hubiese experimentado en el pasado, aparte de que lo hacia sentirse miserable, miserable por no poder protegerla como algún día lo prometió, miserable por comportarse como un idiota en el día. Esa mujer delante suyo aun lo justificaba para no hacerlo sentir mal, maldición, el debió ser quien recibiera todos esos golpes. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Lamentarte por todo lo sucedido no va cambiar las cosas.- Ella le observaba con curiosidad.-deja de lamentarte, que de esa forma no conseguirás nada.- le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente como el solía dárselos cuando eran pequeños.

Se sorprendió por tal acción, era increíble que ella aun lo recordara. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se levanto y corrió a su habitación diciendo que iba a cambiarse. Decidió esperarla, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Tardo lo que pareció ser una eternidad pero al final termino dejándolo entrar, vestía su pijama rosa pálido con adorno de flores de cerezo y había cepillado su cabello. Estaba sentada en el centro de su cama sacando cosas de su bolso, unos cuantos dulces y pastelillos fueron el resultado de la búsqueda.

Era extraño aquello, ella no había llorado o se miraba triste por la situación. Se acercó con paso titubeante y tomo asiento a su lado. Ella le compartió de sus dulces, ambos se recostaron en la cama y comieron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Matsuri-san es bonita…-¿de qué estaban hablando? Le miro de reojo, ella observaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. -…acaso ¿hay algo entre ustedes dos?

Aquella pregunta le resulto familiar, se acostó en la cama y se posiciono de lado para poder verla, apoyo so cabeza en su mano y suspiro. El solo estaba siendo amble con Matsuri, quizá por el hecho de sentirse responsable de ella por llevarla con ellos y porque la chica en eso momentos solo lo tenía a él. No conocía a nadie más lo suficiente como entablar una charla amistosa como con él.

-No entiendo porque piensas eso.

Claro que lo entendía, Sakura había mal interpretado las cosas en la tarde, como todos los demás. Sin embargo molestarla un poco no estaba mal para aligerar la situación. Mostro su cara más inocente al momento que ella giro a verle.

-Bu…Bueno …- carraspeo.-…ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Es natural que algo sucediera.

-Hn, puede ser – comento pensativo.-pero… ¿tendría algo de malo si tuviéramos un romance?

Sus enormes ojos jade se abrieron por la sorpresa, su boca formó una pequeña "O" pero fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor, giro su rostro de forma rápida y lo escondió detrás de las cortinas de cabello rosa que se formaban al traerlo suelto. Se posiciono en forma de genio y jugueteo con algunas envolturas de las golosinas.

El silencio reino en el lugar, un silencio incomodo, tenso.

Está bien, la broma había ido demasiado lejos, pero ¿Por qué esa reacción? Otro suspiro, últimamente se, le daba mucho por soltarlos, se levanto tranquilamente de la cama, hundió las manos en su bolsillos y decidió explicarle todo antes de que se tornara aun peor.

-Sakura no…

-Ne, ¿ella tiene razón verdad?

-¿razón?- frunció el ceño confundido. –Sakura no se dé que…

-Soy una egoísta, demasiado diría yo.- susurro interrumpiéndolo por segunda ocasión. –porque yo… Yo no quiero que Itachi me abandone.

Alzo su rostro encontrándose directo con su mirada, los ojos llorosos y unas cuantas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas rojas como un tomate. Sintió que algo dentro de su corazón se removía al verla así de vulnerable, de frágil. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta, se acerco a ella sigilosamente y la envolvió en sus brazos. Acaricio su cabello con suavidad para tranquilizarla y apoyo su mentón en su cabeza.

-Entre mi asistente y yo no hay nada que valla mas allá de una amistad. – comenzó a explicar. –Y en caso de que, por azares del destino lo hubiera, nunca te dejaría.- los sollozos pararon. -Sakura, no eres alguien a quien pueda dejar tan fácilmente.

Sonrió de lado.

-No puedo abandonar una persona tan importante en mi vida.

Sintió como si hubiera liberado algo que tenia atrapado desde hace días, con ello prácticamente le estaba diciendo a ella que no importaba cuan indiferente o lejos estuviera de ella, siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera entenderlo sin necesidad de más explicaciones.

-No quiero quedarme sola – susurro.-solo tú puedes entender…

Itachi la abrazo fuerza para hacerla sentir lo que las palabras no podían explicar. Haruno tenía miedo, miedo de quedarse sola con toda la situación que los envolvía ambos actualmente, claro que él era el único que podía entenderla. Entender lo que es el dolor y la soledad aun cuando estas rodeado de tantas personas.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo…

Su último susurro lo hizo comprender que no importaba cuanto lo evitara, ella siempre estaría ligada a él, como si alguna especie de fuerza se empeñara en mantenerlos juntos. No importaba cuanto intentara cargar las cosas solo, Sakura siempre aparecería para hacerle ver que no debió ser así.

Que quizá no debía complicarse tanto la vida, y simplemente compartirlo con ella.

Después de todo, era el único que entendía, así como ella era la única que… entendía.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..:::.::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::.;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

 **¿y bien? Hasta aquí el capitulo… dios mio ¿Qué esta sucediendo?**

 **¿sakura esta siendo un poco egoísta no lo creen?**

 **Y bueno, ahora sabemos un poco mas de algunos personajes jaja**

 **¡saludos!**

 **¡nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
